What I'd Give SLASH
by needtoknow400
Summary: Gibbs has secret admirer. But does he really want to know who it is. SLASH Gibbs/Tony. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Title: What I'd Give

Summary: Gibbs has secret admirer, but does he really want to know who it is?

Feedback: Always welcomed and appreciated

Author's Notes: This story started because a friend, JosGotGlock sent me the lyrics of a Sugarland song title What I'd Give. She thought it really showed the feelings Tony had for Gibbs. I already knew and loved the song so this is what came out of that.

I edited this myself. I do my best but mistakes do get by me.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there ;) Thanks to everyone that has joined, I appreciated the feedback, discussions and the love that you show.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

######################

"McGeek you really need to get out more...Maybe we should all go out tonight." Tony smiled as he walked into the bullpen with the two other agents. Suddenly Tony stopped and his hand hit McGee on the chest. "Is that what I think it is?"

McGee's brow furrow. "Yeah."

"Who would do that?" Ziva asked looking just as shocked as the two men.

"Someone with some major kahunas." Tony replied. "Maybe it's a mistake and they're for Ziva."

"Go check." Ziva nudged Tony's shoulder.

"Why me?" Tony scoffed.

"Because you are use to getting caught snooping." Ziva said as she and McGee both pushed Tony towards Gibbs' desk.

"Hey!" Tony turned around and glared at them.

"Just see if there is a card." Ziva said.

Tony sighed, his shoulders drooping. "Damn it!" He mumbled under his breath as he approached Gibbs' desk and stared at the vase of flowers. "Who sends Poppies?" Looking around in the large bouquet, he finally spotted a card and glanced at it. "No they're for him. Says Special Agent Gibbs on the front of the card."

"Yeah that's why they are on my desk, DiNozzo."

The head slap was quick and hard.

"Hey Boss? Got a new special someone?" Tony smiled as he turned around, always trying the charm, even though he knew it didn't work on Gibbs.

Gibbs blue eyes narrowed as he gave an answer without speaking.

"None of my business. Got it." Tony pointed at his two friends and fellow agent. "They made me do it."

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs sat down at his desk.

McGee and Ziva both gaped at Tony as he sold them out to their boss.

#################################################################################

It wasn't until hours later that Gibbs finally announced he was making a coffee run and the three agents were free to talk.

"Who would send Gibbs flowers?" Ziva asked appearing in front of Tony's desk.

"A new red head maybe."

"But flower?" McGee shook his head. "Wouldn't someone he is dating know he's really not the flower kinda guy."

"If they are from the right woman, every guy is a flower guy." Tony grinned leaning back in his chair.

"Sending them to him at work though." Ziva glanced over at the flowers. "And why poppies?"

McGee shrugged. "I know seems weird. Poppies."

"Go read the card." Ziva looked at Tony.

"Oh no." Tony chuckled. "One head slap today is enough." He rubbed the back of his head.

"You read it." McGee tipped his chin at Ziva.

"Me?"

"You're the stealthy Mossad chick." McGee grinned.

Ziva always took these kind of comments as some kind of challenge. "Fine." She opened the filing cabinet door and grabbed a pair of latex gloves.

McGee and Tony grinning at each other as she put them on and made her way to Gibbs desk. With a quick glance around she plucked the small card from the flowers and pulled it from the envelope. Her eyes skimmed over the message then she put the card back in the envelope and returned it to its original position. Pulling off the gloves she tossed them in her trash and walked back over to Tony's desk where the two men waited anxiously.

"So?" Tony asked leaned forward.

"What I'd give to bring you flowers, to bring a smile across your face."

McGee and Tony both looked at each other with a puzzled look on their face.

"Seriously?" McGee chuckled.

"Who sent them?" Tony asked.

"A secret admirer."

"Wow." McGee glanced at the flowers. "Someone actually wants to be Gibbs secret admirer?"

"Gibbs is an attractive man." Ziva smirked. "I'm sure he has no problem attracting woman."

"That's not the point." Tony said as he stared at the flowers. "Who is brave enough to try and be a secret admirer of the best NCIS agent? Someone who has the skills to find out anything he wanted. Including who sent him flowers."

Ziva nodded. Tony was right, as much as she hated to think it. Gibbs could find out anything if he wanted to.

"Question is." McGee grinned. "Does Gibbs wanna know or does he like the idea of a secret admirer?"

"That McRight, is the question." Tony sighed.

################################################################################

Stepping into the elevator, coffee in hand, he let the doors close and the elevator jerk to life then hit the emergency stop. Taking a long sip of coffee, he thought about the flowers. Gibbs sighed. He was seeing someone, nothing really serious but she definitely wasn't the type to send flowers, or pretend they weren't from her. If he wanted to, he was sure he could find out who sent them, he was an investigator after all. He shook his head. The investigator in him said to call the flower shop and find out...but the man liked the idea of a secret admirer. Someone interested in him, but maybe too shy or scared to reveal themselves. Or maybe someone that was planning to reveal themselves as time went on.

Thoughts like that forced the investigator in him back to the forefront. It could be some crazed stalker or serial killer. Running his hand down his face, he groaned. Being a Federal Agent made the things most people took at face value seem like some ominous plot of destruction. And the symbolism of the flowers did slightly worry him. The Poppy flower was a symbol to the Marines, hell to all the armed forces really, one that had been used for years. So whomever sent them knew that and knew about his background.

His first thought was someone at work. Maybe Kelly from Accounting or Desi from the gun range, both had expressed an interest in him at different times. But then there were hundreds of people within this office, it could be someone he had no clue even noticed him. Plus every day put him in contact with countless women. It could be someone from a case or from some place that was part of his daily routine.

He shook his head. Why the hell was he even bothering to think about this? It was probably a onetime thing. He'd probably never hear from this secret admirer again. Flipping the elevator back on he let the thoughts fall from his mind.

###############################################################################

The rest of the week was a blur of cases, dead bodies, long days and even longer nights. Gibbs had given little thought to the secret admirer, the only time it crossed his mind was when he saw the flowers on his desk. He had left them there, didn't want to take them home and have to explain them to Joannie if she happen to be over. Even though it wasn't serious seeing flower in his house may lead to questions. At this point he figured since a week had gone by without any more hints of his secret admirer that it was probably a onetime deal. That was until he walked into the bullpen late Sunday night.

He couldn't sleep, was tired of working on his latest carving, and figured he might as well get some work done. Walking towards his desk there was a small, but tall package on his desk. It was wrapped in plain brown paper and looked as if it had went through the mail. The NCIS address was on the front, with ATTN: Special Agent Gibbs. Pulling out his knife, he cut open the wrapping and noticed the familiar markings on the box. It was from his favorite coffee shop. Tossing his knife on the desk, he opened the box and found a pound of his favorite coffee inside, whole bean. A small note was attacked to the front.

_What I'd give to make you coffee.__  
><em>_Find out how you like y__our eggs._

This was much more personal than the flowers. Not a lot of people knew the exact coffee he drank at home, or that he bought it whole bean and ground it himself. Hell, even most of his friends and co-workers didn't even know this information. Maybe it was someone from the coffee shop, an employee, someone he saw on a regular bases. That was most of them. Or maybe an ex girlfriend, not ex-wife. He had a few ex's that knew the coffee he drank, but still he couldn't see any of them trying to win him back. Most of his relationships tended to end badly. Plus, thinking about the note, most of his ex's knew how he liked his eggs.

Dropping down in his chair, Gibbs looked at the note again, it had been printed from a computer, not hand written. The first had been hand written but more than likely written by one of the flower shop employees not his secret admirer. Again, the mixture of concern and excitement rushed through him. Still could be some weirdo playing games with him, or it could be a beautiful woman truly just trying to show her interest.

He picked up his desk phone and hit a pre-programmed number. "Hey Dave anyone been in the bullpen tonight other than the mail guy?"

"No. You're the first person I've seen since early this morning."

"Who was here this morning?" Gibbs asked.

"Cleaning staff."

"Right. Thanks Dave."

"No problem."

So security hadn't seen anyone and he doubted anyone on the cleaning staff was his secret admirer. It couldn't be her! Please, not her. The thought struck him, then quickly faded. She knew about the coffee, but she was just as curious about the flowers as the rest of the team. He chuckled. In all honesty he couldn't see Ziva being so coy about anything. If it was her she'd have told him. Plus he was like a father to her, she had told him that more than once. Abby knew about the coffee, but again, they had more of a father daughter relationship, Sure she made comments about him being attractive, but they were never said with any real sexual desire behind them.

He had ruled out his team, but that still left countless women, both from work and his everyday life. The ringing of his cell phone brought him out of his thoughts. Pulling it from his pocket he looked at the caller id and chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Busy?"

"Not really."

"Want some company?"

"Not at home."

"Then come see me."

He smirked. Joannie slept almost as little as he did, which is part of the reason they got along so well. Plus she never talked about wanting more from him or taking their relationship to the next level. They enjoyed each other's company and that was enough. He glanced at his watch.

"Give me twenty minutes."

"Let yourself in." Her voice was low and seductive.

"I will." Gibbs sighed. That was her way of saying I'll be waiting in the bedroom and I don't wanna talk. Distracted by the call, he left, the coffee still sitting on his desk.

#################################################################################

Returning to work a few hours later, Gibbs realized he had left the gift on the desk and was never so glad to have beaten his agents to work. Just about to grab the coffee and toss it in a drawer, Tony and Ziva walked in to the bullpen.

"You must have really impressed this one boss." Tony smirked glancing at the box on Gibbs' desk and recognizing the logo from Gibbs' coffee shop.

"Yeah."

"Might wanna have Abby test that coffee before you brew it." Tony added.

Gibbs glared over at his Senior Field Agent.

"Shutting up Boss." Staring down at his desk, Tony tried to look busy.

Thing was, Gibbs had thought the same thing. No one would ever forget the whole SWAK letter incident and what Tony had gone through thinking he had received a harmless letter from a secret admirer.

"That's two gifts in two weeks." Ziva stood by the side of Gibbs' desk

"Yeah. I can count." Gibbs said never looking up.

"Are you concerned?"

Gibbs glanced up at her. "I get concerned when I start receiving dead things or body parts. Not coffee."

"It is still good to be cautious, yes?"

"Is that so?" As if he didn't know that.

"I know that you are always careful but what if this is some female stalker?"

"I've had three stalkers, think I can handle it."

Tony couldn't help it, he laughed then coughed to try and cover. "Tickle." Gibbs did love to get a dig in on the ex-wives whenever possible.

Pushing away from his desk, Gibbs grabbed the coffee and walked away towards the back elevator leaving Ziva and Tony alone.

"I am concerned." Ziva sighed, putting her hands on Tony's desk and leaning forward.

Tony shook his head. "Do you really think Gibbs hasn't checked into it already?"

Ziva didn't respond. She was sure Gibbs probably already had, but still, something about it bothered her.

"I believe he is actually intrigued by this secret admirer."

"Yeah so." Tony shrugged. "Most men would be. But it's Gibbs."

"I know he can protect himself but-"

"Marine, three crazy ex-wives, he already sleeps with a gun and knows how to handle insane woman." Tony smirked. "He's been hit by a baseball bat and almost had his head split open by a seven iron. He'll be fine."

################################################################################

Abby was standing staring at the computer screen completely engrossed in the picture before her.

"Abby."

She jumped at the gruff voice by her ear. Turning around she glared at Gibbs. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

He shook his head.

Then she grinned. "Did you come down to tell me the news?"

"What news?"

"Two gifts from a secret admirer." She smirked. "Mad skills."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on. You know you got that sexiness about you and the piercing blue eyes."

Shaking his head he handed her the box.

"What's this?"

"Coffee."

"Coffee?"

"Yeah."

"You want me to brew you a cup?" She chuckled.

"Want you to test it."

"For what."

"Anything that shouldn't be there."

"Oh right." She nodded slowly. "This is gift number two from the secret admirer and you wanna make sure she's not trying to poison you with your favorite brew."

"Something like that."

"You know sometimes a cigar really is just a cigar."

"I wanna make sure." He wanted to believe this was just some woman that had a secret crush on him, but better to be safe than sorry. "And finger prints."

"I will check it and let you know." She smiled at him. "Any ideas who the mystery lady is?"

"No." He ran his hands down his face. "But the coffee, not a lot of people know about that."

"So maybe one of the barista's at the coffee shop?"

"Maybe."

"Are you still seeing Joannie?"

"Yeah."

"And it's not her?" She had found out about Joannie by accident. Unannounced, she had shown up at Gibbs and Joannie was there. The woman seemed nice enough, a little young, but then she was almost positive the relationship wasn't about a long term deep spiritual connection.

"It's not her." Gibbs smirked. "Not really her style."

"Yeah she's more of the show up in a trench coat naked at your door to get your attention."

"Abby!" Gibbs scoffed. Abby had made it clear she felt he was only dating Joannie because she was young, beautiful, and didn't want a commitment. And in a way she was right.

"Sorry."

He kissed her cheek. "Let me know what you find."

"Will do."

################################################################################

Strolling into accounting, Gibbs paused when he saw Kelly sitting at the front desk. She was one of the woman at work that had crossed his mind when this secret admirer gifts started.

"Jethro." She smiled, looking up and seeing him.

"Kelly." He forced a half smile. "Got a call I needed to stop by here."

"Yes." She shuffled through a file on her desk. Then held out an envelope to him. "The check for the replacement knife."

"Thanks." He nodded taking the envelope.

"Heard about your secret admirer." Her smile widened.

He just nodded. The rumor mill was alive and well at NCIS.

"Wish I had thought of it."

"Yeah." He smirked. _Cross her off the list._

################################################################################

Hanging up the phone, Ziva stared over at Tony's desk, until finally Tony sighed. "What?"

"I spoke to the flower shop from the card on Gibbs' flowers."

"And?"

"They said a young girl came in and paid cash for the flowers."

"How young?" Tony finally looked over at her with a questioning grin.

"Twelve."

Tony broke out laughing. "Gibbs secret admirer is a twelve year old girl." He pounded his hand on his desk. "That's awesome!"

"No." Ziva shook her head. "The man at the shop said she told him someone gave her twenty bucks to come in and pay for the flowers."

"Someone doesn't want to be found out."

"And the store has no surveillance." Ziva sighed.

"Let it go." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Why does this not bother you?" It seemed unusual that Tony wasn't all over this. He was usually more protective of Gibbs than anyone, well other than Abby.

"Because like Gibbs." Tony paused. "I'll worry when he starts getting dead rabbits or fingers and toes. This is obviously some woman that is too scared to approach him or doesn't know how."

"I hope you are right."

#################################################################################

"Whatcha got Abs?" Gibbs asked strolling into the lab.

"Coffee." She smiled.

"Coffee?"

"Just coffee. Your secret admirer really did just want you to have your favorite cup of coffee." Again she smiled.

"Prints?"

"Yes." She turned and tapped at her key board a picture of a young blond woman came up. "Ashley Denton."

"Ashley Denton. She works at the coffee shop." Gibbs recognized her. "Why is she in the system?"

"She use to work at a preschool." Abby explained. "If she's your secret admirer, her marriage is in major trouble."

"It's not her. She probably just sold it to whoever bought it for me." Gibbs sighed.

"Why isn't it her?"

"She barely pays attention to me." Gibbs chuckled. "Always pleasant, but I've seen the way she is with men she thinks are attractive."

"Maybe she would remember the woman she sold it to."

"Do you know how much coffee that place sells in a week?" He shook his head. "She'd never remember."

"The flowers?" Abby asked.

"Came from a flower shop. My secret admirer gave a young girl twenty bucks to pay for the flowers."

"You have been checking into this."

"Yeah." Whoever his secret admirer was, she was smart. Went to a florists without camera's and sent someone else into pay.

"Think you'll get another gift next week?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"Are you at least kinda happy that she obviously isn't out to poison you."

"I'm always happy when women aren't out to poison me or beat me with some long hard object." Gibbs smirked.

#################################################################################

Another week flew by, Gibbs thought little of the secret admirer, but Monday morning reminded him again. Sitting on his desk was a another package. He blew out a deep breath and sat down. Like the others it was addressed to him and wrapped in plain wrapping paper. So what was it this week? Tearing open the wrapping, he was greeted by a plain white box and a note.

_What I'd give for just one minute_

_to __find out everything that brings you joy._

Opening it he pulled out an eight inch glass bottle with a sailboat in it. A half smile crept onto his lips. He had one similar to this as a kid, made it himself. It had been years since he thought about making a ship in a bottle. His love of boats had started with something like this. Then as he grew up building an actual boat had taken the place of the miniature.

Okay whoever this woman was, she had definitely gotten his attention with this gift. Still everyone knew he built boats. No one knew about the miniatures, but then knowing he liked boats, a boat in a bottle would make a good gift. Leaning back in the chair, Gibbs stared at the bottle. Now he was intrigued, excited even. Few people would take the time to really think about a gift for him. The standard gift everyone gave him was always Bourbon, and always Gibbs appreciated it, but it wasn't exactly a deep meaningful gift.

The ding of the elevator brought him out of his thoughts and he glanced at the clock. Realizing it was time for his agents to arrive, Gibbs stuffed the bottle back in the box and put it in his bottom drawer. Then grabbing a file he started reading it. At least this time, no one would see the package and ask questions.

"Mornin Boss." Tony said strolling into the bullpen.

Gibbs looked up and nodded. He was about to look away, but looked back.

"Something wrong?" A concerned look crossed Tony's face.

"Dress in the dark this morning?" Gibbs asked looking back down at the file on his desk.

"Why?"

"Sweaters on inside out." Gibbs tried to hid a smirk.

Looking down at his sweater, Tony sighed.

"Better fix it before McGee and Ziva get here."

"Yeah." Jerking off the sweater, Tony quickly turned it right side out and pulled it back on.

Tony was nothing if not predicable, Gibbs thought to himself. The man could chase and catch about anything in a skirt. Monday mornings were always hard for Tony, coming of a weekend with the woman of the moment. Marinda or Mindy seemed to come to mind, he remembered Tony saying something about her on Friday.

Ziva and McGee strolled in and said their hellos, Ziva stopping in front of Gibbs' deck. He waited and when she didn't say anything he looked up.

"Need something Agent David?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Did you receive a gift this morning?"

As he glared at her, she backed away slightly. He stood up, his gaze moving around the room and falling on each of his agents.

"I'll say this once. The next person that asks me about gifts or a secret admirer will get my boot up their ass and then they're FIRED! Do I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely."

"Clear."

Again he glared at Ziva when she didn't reply. "Are we clear Agent David?"

"Yes!" She snapped then went to her desk.

#################################################################################

Making his way down into the basement, he poured a drink then sat down on a sawhorse. Opening the box he pulled out the bottle again and held it in his hands. He'd been thinking about the gift all day and that bothered him, for countless reasons. A gift from a stranger shouldn't move him so much. Plus this could still be some psycho playing a game with him.

Suddenly he looked closer at the hull of the boat, actually under the boat. Going over to the workbench he rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. Popping out the cork of the bottle he used the long tweezers to reach in and grab what he had seen. He smirked when he pulled out a long folded piece of paper from under the hull of the boat.

Holding the paper, Gibbs shook his head. He was meant to find this. Unfolding the paper, it was another note, typed in the same font as the others but longer.

_I'm no threat to you in any way._

_Will never reveal who I am._

_I only wanted to let you know I care._

_Maybe make you smile._

_Know that you have moved me._

_Made me believe there are good ones out there._

_You deserve to be happy,_

_Believe in that again._

_I can't be the one you want or need,_

_You can't see me that way_

_But I can remind you..._

_Someone out there can be your everything._

_One more gift and this will end._

Dropping the letter, Gibbs ran his hands down his face. How could she know she wasn't what he wanted or needed? He didn't even know who the hell she was and from the sound of it he wasn't going to find out. Why go through all of this to never reveal who you are?

"You could at least give me the option to say no." Gibbs sighed. He cocked his head, maybe that was it. Maybe this was someone he had said no to recently. A few women popped into his head, but it didn't fit.

Pulling his phone from his pocket he dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"You busy." He paused. "Need your help with something."

#################################################################################

_Letters from the secret admirer in italic are from Sugarland's song What I'd give, except for the longer letter._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** What I'd Give

**Summary: ** Gibbs has secret admirer. But does he really want to know who it is.

**Feedback:** Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for all the feedback so far.

**Author's Notes:** This story started because a friend, JosGotGlock sent me the lyrics of a Sugarland song title What I'd Give. She thought it really showed the feelings Tony had for Gibbs. I already knew and loved the song so this is what came out of that.

I edited this myself. I do my best but mistakes do get by me.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there ;) Thanks to everyone that has joined, I appreciated the feedback, discussions and the love that you show.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

######################

"And this was the third gift?"

"Yeah. One every week for the last three weeks."

"This longer note, you found by accident?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "I was meant to find it. The corner of the note was sticking out from under the hull."

"This person knew, as an investigator, your keen eye would find it."

"Kinda what I thought."

"You'd be right." Ducky looked at the letter again. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"That this isn't some crazy psycho that is playing some sick game with me." What the hell did Ducky think he wanted?

"You already know the answer to that." Ducky sighed. "If you even remotely believed this was some psychopath you wouldn't be talking to me."

Dropping his head back on the couch, Gibbs groaned.

"What you want to know is why you are intrigued by this person."

"Maybe."

"It's human nature Jethro." Ducky smirked. "And like it or not you are human."

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

"Wondering how this person knows you, what they might be like, how they picked such meaningful gifts. Is it someone close, someone that sees you from a distance." Ducky chuckled. "It's basic psychology, add to that you are an investigator and it's intriguing to you."

"I guess. She's good, whomever she is."

"And even that intrigues you." Ducky paused. "You're disappointed because the intent was never to tell you who they are."

There was a moment of hesitation, but Gibbs nodded. "Like to be given the opportunity to make my own decision."

"Have you considered the possibility that maybe you already have?"

"Crossed my mind." Gibbs sighed. "Haven't turned down many women lately. Couple but they didn't know me well enough to send these kind of gifts."

A look of concern washed across Ducky's face.

"What? What are you thinking?" Gibbs scowled.

"Well Jethro there's something you're not considering about this person." Ducky wasn't sure he wanted to go there, but it was something that should be considered.

Gibbs waited, expecting Ducky to continue. "You gonna share Duck."

"Yes, well. This secret admirer isn't necessarily a woman." Ducky's voice was filled with nervousness.

Drawing his head back, Gibbs looked stunned. "A man?"

"Nothing about this is inherently female." Ducky shrugged.

A hearty laugh echoed through the room. "Right. A man."

"Jethro just because you're not gay doesn't mean you couldn't have captured a man's attention."

"Yeah sure. I'm a man magnet." Gibbs laughed again and shook his head.

"How do you know you're not a man magnet, as you said."

"Ducky please."

"I'm just asking you to think about all the possibilities."

"Right. So what now I'm giving off some vibe telling men I want them?" Gibbs smirked.

"No." Ducky shook his head. "People can't control whom they are attracted to. Attraction just happens. There could be a man that is merely attracted to you and knows that's not something you would accept. That would explain the statement in the letter. _I can't be the one you want o__r need, You can't see me that way._"

"Great." Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "Just what I need some man after me."

"Didn't think you were homophobic." Ducky raised an eyebrow.

"You know I'm not." Gibbs shot a harsh glare towards his friend. A friend that knew him better than that. He didn't care about anyone's sexuality. He had gay friends, had for years, but being with a man...the thought had never crossed Gibbs mind. "Plus haven't turned down any men lately Duck."

Ducky snickered. "Maybe he knows you would."

"Oh Duck." Gibbs blew out a long breath. "I don't think it's a man. Don't have a lot of close male friends, and the ones I do...can't see any of them switching sides."

"And your gay friends?"

"All of them are in relationships. Have been for a long time. Hell most of them are married." Gibbs chuckled. "And have to say I'm really not their type."

"Well it's just something to consider."

"Right."

"You know you could find out." There was no doubt in Ducky's mind that Gibbs could find out. "If you really wanted to."

"Probably."

"As much as part of you wants to know, part of you doesn't." Ducky smiled. "A great deal of the appeal of a secret admirer is that it's just that. Secret, unknown."

"And from the letter. I have one more gift." Gibbs looked at Ducky. "Maybe she'll change her mind and tell me who she is."

Ducky shrugged. That seemed highly unlikely.

################################################################################

Gibbs spent all week trying to figure out who the secret admirer might be. He talked to every woman he knew that worked at the coffee house and any female customers he had talked to before. Hell, he even called some ex girlfriends he thought might still have an interest. Fortunately or unfortunately, none of them did, most were married or seeing someone.

Ducky's consideration that the secret admirer could be a man even crept into his thoughts now and then. The only possible candidate for that seemed to be Max, a guy he'd always been friendly with at a gas station he went to. But after having a rather lengthy conversation with the man, Max seemed unlikely. Again, he was seeing someone, had been for years and when Max showed him the picture of the guy, he was positive he was not Max's type.

When Monday rolled around again, Gibbs was in the office by four am. A package already on his desk, the last package. Sitting down at his desk, he stared at it for a minute before finally picking it up and opening it.

On the front of the small box was a note

_What I'd give to take your broken heart_

_And give you mine to take its place._

Gibbs swallowed hard. _As long as it's not an actual heart in here, we're good_. He popped open the box, surprised by what he saw. It was a Kershaw Leek folding knife, completely silver, laying in an open knife case. The unusual part was the etching on the handle. A heart with a broken heart inside it, no color, just a simple etching. Picking it out of the box, he flipped the knife open, then closed it.

This was personal, beautiful, heartfelt, and personal. Most people knew he carried a knife, but he doubted a lot knew he normally carried a Kershaw Leek. Maybe the secret admire just got lucky and happened to pick the knife brand he liked. That would be too much of a coincidence and he didn't believe in coincidences.

A broken heart...again not necessarily a secret. Almost everyone knew about Shannon and Kelly by now. Knew about the failed marriages after that and that his heart was still broken over all of it. Hell, if this woman knew about all that, why would she even want him? He sucked at relationships, that was why he always kept things casual. Although he wanted monogamy, he didn't want all the crap that went with an actual committed relationship. That was why Joannie was perfect. They were monogamous, but that was it. No I want more, where is this headed, can't we talk about our relationship. It was perfect for him and seemed perfect for her too.

Inspecting the knife carefully, he searched for another hidden letter, but not exactly easy to hide a longer letter on a knife. No this was evidently the last gift and no added message. He went to place the knife back in the knife box when it hit him. Removing the foam from the bottom of the knife case, he found it. Another folded piece of paper. Opening it he read the longer letter.

_What I'd give to get you alone._

_What I'd give to make you mine._

_Wrapped around you in the mornin'.__  
><em>_A tangled lace of arms and legs._

_What I'd give to let you love me._

_Wake up to your face above me._

_If you got questions, __I got answers.__  
><em>_And my answer's "yes" to you every time._

"Can't get any answers if I don't know who you are." Gibbs sighed. His eyes narrowed. This was traceable, it had to be. How many people ordered a knife with an etching like this? Even if the knife was ordered without the etching, it had to be taken to an engraver. Someone would remember a person asking for this symbol. Putting everything back in the box, he put it in his bottom drawer.

He leaned back in the chair, running his hands through his hair. Maybe he didn't wanna know. Maybe it was better not to know. Being intrigued by someone based on anonymous gifts and cryptic messages doesn't exactly mean there could be something deeper there. Plus what if it was someone he had rejected, not great having to reject someone a second time. Then again, what if it was someone he hadn't even thought of romantically or sexually, someone that he could want. He stood up and headed towards the elevator, he definitely needed more coffee.

################################################################################

By the time Gibbs returned all three of his Agents were at their desk.

"Morning Boss." Tony was the first to say.

Gibbs grunted, sat down at his desk and looked at his computer screen , immediately realizing all eyes were on him. When he looked up, all three agents looked away. He rolled his eyes. They all wanted to asked the same question but fear for their job prevented it. Focusing back on his computer screen, he felt the eyes again.

_This is gonna__ be a long day._ He groaned to himself.

#################################################################################

And he was right, the day seemed to drag on and on. No case, an impromptu meeting in MTAC, and the constant glances of his team had made it even longer. By the time he made it home, changed and made coffee, all he wanted to do was relax and maybe read a book. Unfortunately, he had put the last surprise package on the coffee table. As soon as he sat down on the couch his eyes landed on the box.

He was still teetering between trying to figure out the identity of the secret admirer and just letting it go. The investigator in him needing to know and the man not sure he wanted to. Putting down his coffee, he took the knife case out of the box and opened it up. Staring down at the silver knife, he touched the etching, it was beautiful.

"Gibbs?"

Hearing the voice, Gibbs closed the case and tossed it on the coffee table.

"Hey Boss." Tony smiled, walking into the living room.

Gibbs just nodded at the younger man.

"Mind some company?"

"There's coffee or beer."

Tony smiled. That was the Gibbs way of saying it was okay to stay. Grabbing a beer, Tony sat down on the chair next to the couch. His eyes instantly drawn to the knife case on the coffee table, the larger plain white box next to it. Seemed Gibbs had gotten another gift. Even with it being off work hours, Tony didn't ask.

"Not carving tonight?" The question asked more than the obvious.

"Just ask." Gibbs sighed.

"You okay?"

Gibbs drew back, the question catching him off guard. He had expected Tony to ask about the gift.

"Fine." Gibbs scoffed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Glancing at the coffee table, Tony looked back at Gibbs. "You seem a little...preoccupied by this."

"Preoccupied?"

"Well, I mean, not preoccupied but concerned maybe or-" Tony stopped. He was starting to learn not to keep digging the hole deeper, but to simply stop talking.

Looking at Tony for a moment, Gibbs shook his head. "Yeah...maybe."

"Afraid instead of a sexy little red head wanting a roll in the saw dust it might be a psycho killer wanting to put a bullet in your head?" A wide smirk spread over Tony's face.

"The thought had crossed my mind." Gibbs chuckled. He ran his hands down his face. "But not anymore."

"You know who it is?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "But it's not about wanting to hurt me."

"So it's someone that's just interested in you?"

"Yeah."

"I hear a but coming." Tony smiled.

Leaning forward, Gibbs put his elbows on his knees. "But she's doesn't want me to know who she is. Doesn't think she's what I need or want, believes I could never be interested."

"Someone you've turned down before?" It would make sense.

"Maybe." Gibbs shrugged. "Or someone that really feels I could never see them in a romantic or sexual way."

"I gotta believe if you wanted to, you'd find out who it is." This was the part that had Tony confused. Gibbs could pretty much find anyone he wanted. Why not this secret admirer?

Gibbs nodded.

"Why don't you wanna know?"

"Not sure."

"This from the secret admirer?" Tony asked looking at the knife case.

Another nod.

Picking it up, Tony popped open the case. "Nice. Etched."

"Traceable."

"Probably." Tony nodded. "But you still don't wanna know?"

"No."

"It's not just gifts, there's something else."

Gibbs smirked proudly to himself. Tony was better at reading him than most and he was a damn good investigator.

"Couple short letters."

"Expressing love and devotion?" Tony grinned.

"Not really." Gibbs leaned back again.

"What did Ducky say about the letters?" Tony knew Gibbs would have talked to Ducky about this.

"Doesn't believe there is any kind of threat." Gibbs took a deep breath. "Thinks it could just as likely be a man as a woman."

"A man?" Tony's eyes widened. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"That would take some guts." Tony smirked.

"Why's that?"

Tony laughed. "Another man coming on to you? You're as straight as they come. That's a big risk."

"I'm not a bigot Tony." Gibbs sounded offended.

"I didn't mean, I just thought, you-" Tony stopped.

"Anytime someone thinks your attractive it's flattering." Gibbs sighed "I can appreciate the sentiment, even if I'm not interested in men."

"I guess." Tony shrugged. "I've been hit on by men a few times. I was flattered."

Gibbs laughed. "Why does that not surprise me."

"What?" Tony grinned. "I'm a good looking guy."

Shaking his head, Gibbs just chuckled. "I don't think it's a guy."

"Why's that?"

"Don't think I'm a real guy magnet." Gibbs smirked.

"How do you know?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"Guess I don't, just I'm a little old to be a boy toy."

Tony broke out laughing. "Did you really just say boy toy."

"I do know what it means."

"I have no doubt you do."

"Man or woman, the person doesn't want me to know who they are." Gibbs paused. "And in some odd way, I respect that."

"Okay." The word was drawn out as if knowing Gibbs statement was only partly true.

Gibbs heard the question in Tony's word. "And yeah, part of me wants to know."

"I could check into the knife if you want." It was clear Tony would only do it if Gibbs wanted him to.

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"If you change your mind." Tony shrugged.

"I know."

"So what was the other gift? Before this?"

"Boat in a bottle."

"That's kinda personal, like the knife." Tony nodded. "That doesn't bother you?"

Gibbs swallowed hard. "I don't know. The boat bothers me more than the knife."

"Not a lot of people know about that."

"No." Gibbs looked down at the knife on the table. "Especially the whole significance of it."

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

"Do you remember?" Gibbs asked still staring at the knife,

"Of course." Tony smiled. "It was the first thing you ever built out of wood. You were six and your dad helped you build it. First thing the two of you built together."

"Yeah." Gibbs glanced at Tony a moment, then back to the knife. "Want another beer?"

"I'm good." Tony stood up and walked into the kitchen tossing his empty bottle in the trash. "I just wanted to check in."

Gibbs nodded still focused on the knife.

"Sure you're okay about all this?" Gibbs sudden fascination with the knife was unnerving Tony again.

"I'm good." Forcing himself to look up at Tony, Gibbs eyes locked with emerald green.

"Okay." Tony nodded knowing not to push. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Gibbs continued to stare at the spot Tony had been standing in until he heard the front door close. Then he let out a deep breath he had been holding. His head dropped into his hands. It couldn't be. There was no way. His mind was just playing tricks on him. He didn't remember telling Tony that story? He had to have, how else would he know. And even if he had told Tony, it didn't mean that...he couldn't even finish the thought in his mind.

Leaning across the couch, he grabbed the phone and dialed the familiar number. Two rings later the man answer.

"Hello."

"Hey dad." Gibbs answered.

"Leroy, this is a surprise." Jackson smiled, his son rarely called him out of the blue.

"Need to ask you something."

"Then ask."

Gibbs sighed. "You ever tell Tony about the boat in a bottle? How that was the first thing I ever built out of wood?"

"Yeah, I think so." Jackson paused. "Believe it was when I was up there at Christmas."

Gibbs ran his hand down his face.

"You have a problem with me telling him that?"

"No." Gibbs sighed again.

"Sounds like there is a problem." Jackson knew that sigh. "What's going on Leroy?"

"Not sure yet."

"Something with Tony?" Jackson was one of the few people that would push his son for information.

"Honestly don't know."

"He do something to piss you off?"

Gibbs chuckled. "No."

"You're hard on him."

Gibbs brow furrowed. "Hard on him?"

"Yeah. Just 'cause you're the boss doesn't mean you have to be an ass about it."

"Dad. It's my job."

"Thought he was your friend?"

"Not when we're at work." Gibbs explained.

"Right I forgot." Jack chuckled. "Work life and personal life completely separate."

"They are." That was something his father never understood.

"I like Tony, he's a good man."

"Not debating that."

"Then tell me the problem?"

"Thanks dad, gotta go." Gibbs hung up the phone.

#################################################################################

After ending the call and grabbing another beer, Gibbs returned to the couch taking a long swig from the bottle. It couldn't be, why was he even considering it. It wasn't possible. Tony couldn't be...

He still couldn't even finish the thought in his mind. Suddenly he just broke out laughing. Tony the ladies man, chase anything in a skirt, Mr. New woman every week. No. There was no way.

Still laughing, Gibbs shook his head and took another sip of beer. When the bottle left his lips, it wasn't funny anymore. To many things started to make sense. Tony would know about the Poppy flowers, but then millions of people did. The coffee. Tony had stayed here enough to know not only what coffee he drank but how to grind and make it perfectly. And the boat in a bottle, well his father had told him about that. And the knife. Tony knew that too, carried one almost identical to his own. Shannon and Kelly, Tony knew about that, not how deeply it affected him, but knew the hurt was there.

Grabbing the knife case, Gibbs made his way down into the basement. Opening the drawer of the work bench he pulled out the first note and the boat in the bottle and sat down on the floor, back against the work table. Putting the items next to him, he opened the first letter and read it again.

_I'm no threat to you in any way._

_Will never reveal who I am._

_I only wanted to let you know I care._

_Maybe make you smile._

_Know that you have moved me_

_Made me believe there are good ones out there._

_You deserve to be happy,_

_Believe in that again._

_I can't be the one you want or need,_

_You can't see me that way_

_But I can remind you..._

_Someone out there can be your everything._

_One more gift and this will end._

Nothing in those words gave anything away, didn't prove or disprove anything. He took the second letter from the knife case. Read it again.

_What I'd give to get you alone._

_What I'd give to make you mine._

_Wrapped __around you in the mornin'.__  
><em>_A tangled lace of arms and legs._

_What I'd give to let you love me._

_Wake up to your face above me._

_If you got questions, I got answers.__  
><em>_And my answer's "yes"__ to you every time._

Gibbs tugged at his lip, again nothing gave anything away. Tony would never think this...

_Wrapped around you in the mornin'_

_A tangled lace of arms and legs._

No. Gibbs shook his head. Tony thought of him like a mentor, a friend, maybe even a father figure not like...like lovers wrapped around each other. He rubbed his forehead. His secret admire cannot be Tony. The thought finally formed completely in his mind.

"Please. It's can't be Tony."

################################################################################

"Where's the Boss?" Tony asked walking back into the bullpen from interrogation.

"No clue." McGee said not looking up from his computer.

Tony turned to Ziva.

"He left about half an hour ago." She shrugged. "I figured he was going for coffee."

"Doesn't take half an hour to get coffee." Tony's eyes narrowed. "Maybe a quickie with the young little piece he's dating."

As soon as he said it he saw Ziva's eyes go wide. He tightened his shoulders, expecting Gibbs to be walking in and to feel the head slap.

"Find something to do DiNozzo." Gibbs barked as he walked passed his Senior Agent and to his desk.

"Right Boss." Tony answered as he sat down. He glanced over at Ziva, exchanging a puzzled look.

She shrugged just as surprised as Tony that Gibbs hadn't head slapped him.

Gibbs desk phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs."

All three agents were already gearing up by the time Gibbs put the phone back on the cradle.

"Dead Marine." Gibbs pulled the post-it note off and walked towards the elevator, dropping the note and the keys on Ziva's desk. "Meet you there."

The three agents exchanged glances as the elevator closed and Gibbs disappeared.

"What the hell did you do?" McGee sighed shaking his head at Tony.

"I didn't do anything." Tony barked. "I haven't even talked to him this morning."

"You did something." Ziva said heading towards the elevator, McGee following quickly behind her.

"Why is it always!" Tony shouted, throwing up his hands.

################################################################################

"Time of death?" Gibbs asked standing next to Ducky over the body.

"Forty five minutes ago."

Gibbs nodded. "That matches what the wife says."

"Heart attack?" Tony asked as he took another picture.

"I don't believe so." Ducky shook his head. "Won't know more until we get him home."

"DiNozzo finish with the pictures and sketch, Ziva finishing talking to the wife. McGee you're with me." Orders issued, Gibbs was already out the door.

################################################################################

"Tell me I can wrap this up Duck." Gibbs said walking into autopsy.

"Lt. Parken's died of a brain aneurysm."

"That it?" Gibbs sighed.

"The liver cirrhosis didn't help."

Gibbs snickered. "Thanks Duck."

Standing in front of the elevator, Gibbs waited for the door to open then stepped in. The doors closed and the man standing at the back of the elevator spoke.

"Did I tick you off Boss?"

"No."

"Okay." Tony nodded. Gibbs tone and quick answer telling him the Boss was in no mood to talk.

The doors reopened and Gibbs walked out to his desk. Tony followed dropping down at his own desk.

"Brain aneurysm, natural death." Gibbs said to his team. "Finish reports, on my desk by the end of the day."

################################################################################

Pedal to the floor, he tore down the back road, turning into the driveway at full speed, screeching the tires. Climbing out of the car he slammed the door shut and headed up the porch.

"Jethro." She opened the door having heard the tires. "Something wrong."

His eyes leered down her body. The little blue silk night gown she wore stopping at her mid calf. His eyes made their way back up her body and he grabbed her, crushing their lips together. Walking them through the door, he slammed it closed behind them, then pushed her up against the wall. Her hands were already jerking his belt open, then the button and zipper on his slacks. When her hand made contact with his hard cock, he ripped their lips apart and dropped them to her neck as he groaned.

"Panties." She whispered knowing he would understand.

His hands slipped up her thighs, his fingers brushing against the sides of her underwear and jerking them down her hips. They dropped to floor and she stepped out of them. She shoved her hand in his back pocket pulled out his wallet, found what she wanted and tossed the wallet down. Biting the corner of the wrapper, she tore it open and slid her hand between their bodies, easily slipping the condom onto his erect cock.

Her arms went around his neck, one of his around her waist as her legs wrapped around him. He jerked her up, pushing her against the wall.

"Joannie." He growled in her ear wanting to know she was ready.

"Yes." She moaned letting her hand reach between them and grab his cock, guiding him into her.

The head of his cock made contact with the warm wetness and he slammed into her.

"Oh God." She whimpered clawing at his neck.

"You feel so good." This is exactly what he needed right now, to take and forget.

"Harder." She pleaded. "Jethro please."

Hammering into her, he moaned and groaned, desperate to fell her tighten around him. He slipped a finger between her folds finding the sensitive nub and gently brushed two fingers over it. He felt her body start to trembled under his touch.

"Right there." She hissed. "God right there."

"Come for me." Gibbs roared continuing to lunge into her.

"Jethro. Oh God!" She buried her head against his neck, screaming into his flesh as she came.

He plunged into her as her muscles tightened around him, milking his cock and he came.

"FUCK!" He cried out pinning her body hard against the wall as he rode out the wave.

After a few minutes she kissed his neck, then brushed her lips against his ear. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He sighed still trying to calm his breathing.

"There's only one reason you fuck me like that." She chuckled. "And that's because something's wrong."

She unwrapped herself from him, standing on her own again.

Removing the condom, he tossed it in the nearby garbage can.

"Just wanted you." He took her hand and lead her towards the stairs.

"I know that but-"

"Shower." He smiled.

"Fine." She shook her head. "I know when you don't wanna talk."

"I don't wanna talk." Gibbs sighed. "I want you again."

She smiled as they reached the top of the steps and he pulled her into the bathroom.

################################################################################

"Damn it." Gibbs breathing was shallow, his body gleaming with sweat.

Crawling back up his body, she grinned down at him. "Better now?"

He laughed. "Yeah."

She dropped down beside him and he folded her into his arms.

"Wanna tell now?"

"No." He kissed her cheek.

"Okay." She sighed. "But whatever it is, it made for great sex."

His body tensed and he let her go, rolling onto his back. She turned curling up against him, her head on his chest. Maybe she hadn't noticed the tension in his body or she ignored it. Either way, he sighed with relieve. He didn't want to explain, couldn't explain. Draping his arm around her, he stared at the ceiling. He needed to let this go. Stop thinking about it, let it go. But it was like a worm burrowing its way through his brain and nothing would make it stop.

################################################################################

_Letters from the secret admirer in italic are from Sugarland's song What I'd give, except for the longer letter._


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** What I'd Give

**Summary: ** Gibbs has secret admirer. But does he really want to know who it is.

**Feedback:** Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for all the feedback so far.

**Author's Notes:** This story started because a friend, JosGotGlock sent me the lyrics of a Sugarland song title What I'd Give. She thought it really showed the feelings Tony had for Gibbs. I already knew and loved the song so this is what came out of that.

I edited this myself. I do my best but mistakes do get by me.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there ;) Thanks to everyone that has joined, I appreciated the feedback, discussions and the love that you show.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**######################**

**SIX DAYS LATER**

"Seriously?" McGee didn't look convinced.

"Yes. Do it and I promise you she will be putty in your hands." Tony grinned.

"A foot massage? That's all it takes?"

"Just do it." Tony tossed a crumpled up piece of paper over his shoulder and into the garbage can.

"How do you do that?" Ziva asked from her desk. She's seen it hundreds of times but it still impressed her.

"Skill." Tony sat down on the corner of McGee's desk.

"You should be working on your skill as an investigator." Ziva paused. "Before Gibbs comes back and sees you doing nothing as usual."

"Gibbs is in MTAC, will be for at least another hour." Tony grabbed another piece of paper from McGee's desk and balled it up, then tossed it into the trash can by Ziva's desk.

"That so DiNozzo?"

Tony jumped up. "Hey boss, just getting back to work." He hurried to his desk and plopped down in his chair, slamming himself against the desk.

"That's what I thought." Gibbs grabbed a file from his desk then headed back up the stairs to MTAC.

"You saw him there didn't you?" Tony glared over at Ziva.

She walked over and put her hands on Tony's desk.

"That is the fourth time this week that Gibbs should have head slapped you and he just walked by you." Her eyes narrowed. "Do you not find that unusual."

"Actually the fifth." McGee chimed in. "The other day when the three of us were in Autopsy, Gibbs actually raised his hand slightly like he was going to do it. Then stopped."

"What is going on with you two?" Ziva pointed at Tony. "And do not lie."

"Nothing is going on." Tony mocked. "Maybe he's just realized I don't need the head slaps anymore."

Ziva and McGee both laughed.

"What? I am his Senior Field Agent." Tony straightened his tie proudly. "There's a certain level of respect that comes with that position.

"Yeah right." McGee chuckled.

"Do you have a head injury we do not know about?" Ziva asked looking closely at Tony's head.

"No." Tony smoothed down his hair. "I'm telling you Gibbs has finally realized how important I am to him and this team."

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"I think he realizes the brain damage it's causing you." McGee smirked. "Well, the additional brain damage."

"That's it!" Ziva laughed.

"Don't make me come over their McDead meat." Tony glared at McGee.

"It is not only the head slaps. He seems to be avoiding you, pairing you with anyone but himself."

"You two need the practice." Tony smirked.

The elevator dinged and the doors parted.

"Hello!" Tony shot up as Agent Malcolm walked towards the bullpen with a beautiful blond haired woman. He guessed she was in her early thirties, sparkling green eyes and a trim body. She had on a fitted black dress suit with a green blouse making her eyes even more prominent.

Making his way over, Tony smiled. "Can I help you?"

A wide smile played across her face. "You must be Tony." She extended her hand to him.

"Guilty." Tony continued to smile as he shook her hand."And you are?"

"Joanna Walters."

The name didn't ring a bell. Tony cocked his head. "Do we know each other?"

"No." She shook her head. "But Jethro has told me _all _about you."

"Jethro!" Tony released her hand and the smile faded from his face.

The other two agents stood up about to approach, then sat back down as Gibbs made his way towards the bullpen.

"Boss." Tony stepped back, putting plenty of distance between him and the woman that obviously was someone Gibbs was seeing.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs glared at him.

"Play nice." She grinned touching Gibbs' arm. "Tony was just introducing himself."

"I'm sure he was." Another glare.

"I'm gonna-" Tony pointed behind him. "Go away, over there."

She chuckled. "It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "You too."

She turned to Gibbs and smirked. "Really Jethro. Jealousy is so beneath you."

He rolled his eyes.

"Although he is adorable." She grinned. "Now introduce me properly."

Tipping his chin, all three agent rose in unison and approached.

Her eyebrow went up and she glanced at Gibbs. "You really do have them well trained."

"Ziva, Tim, Tony." Gibbs looked at Joannie. "Joanna Walters."

"Pleasure to meet all of you." She smiled.

"Same here." Ziva nodded. "You two going to dinner?"

"No, unfortunately I'm here on business."

"Business?" Tony's brow furrowed.

"Yes." She glanced at her watch. "Which actually-"

"Leon's still in MTAC." Gibbs explained.

"Good. Then he will be late and not me." She grinned.

"What do you do?" Ziva asked.

"I'm a lawyer."

A chuckle slowly started to seep from Tony's lips growing into a full-fledged laugh. When Gibbs glared at him, he coughed and cleared his throat.

"What type of law?" McGee asked.

"International military affairs."

Gibbs glanced up and saw Leon walk out of MTAC. Leon glanced down at them and headed towards his office.

"I'll take you up." Gibbs' hand touched the small of her back.

"Nice to meet you all, really." She nodded as Gibbs lead her towards the stairs.

All three agents watched them make their way up the stairs and disappear behind the doors to the director's office.

Tony's eyes were wide. "Gibbs dating a lawyer." He cocked his head. "Did hell freeze over?"

"I think she seems very nice." Ziva shrugged.

"Nice? She's a lawyer!" Tony threw up his hands. "Rule thirteen. Plus seven other rules that involve lawyers!"

"He's dating her not working with her." McGee rolled his eyes.

"Still." Tony shivered. "Dating a lawyer. It's hinky."

"You are jealous." A grin spread across Ziva's face.

"Jealous of what?"

"She's young and beautiful." McGee smiled.

"So. SHE"S A LAWYER!" Tony groaned. "Does no one understand this?"

"I do." Gibbs said walking in and sitting at his desk.

"A lawyer Boss!" Tony sighed. "Really?"

"Why do you care?" Gibbs asked, tapping at his keyboard.

"Rules, lawyers!" Tony ran his hands down his face. "It's Hinky!"

Gibbs shook his head.

"It's like Batman dating Catwoman after he _knows_ she's Catwoman!"

McGee looked contemplative. "Batman and Catwoman did date, they had a daughter together. The Huntress."

Tony's head dropped back. "Movie Batman not Comic Book Batman!"

"I'm just saying." McGee snipped.

"Timmy, did you and your little supergeek boyfriend spend the weekend at the Comic Shop again." Tony chuckled.

"ENOUGH." Gibbs yelled, glaring at Tony.

"Shutting up." Tony sighed.

#################################################################################

A few hours later, McGee had left and Ziva was starting to pack up.

"Wanna grab a drink?" She asked stopping at Tony's desk.

"No. I should head home."

Gibbs glanced up seeing Joannie descending the stairs and was instantly up and going to meet her.

"Well that went better than I expected." She smiled reaching the last step and smiling at Jethro.

"Good."

"But I really need a drink." She sighed.

"We can do that."

"And." Her hand caressed his chest. "I want you under me while I-"

"Joannie." He scowled and glanced towards the two Agents still at their desks.

She glanced back. "Ah right." Slipping her arm in his, she smiled. "Take me to your place."

"Thought you wanted a drink?" Gibbs smirked, as they walked towards the elevator.

"I can have one there." She smiled at Tony and Ziva as they passed. "Good night."

"Night." Rang up from Tony and Ziva, as they watched the couple disappear into the elevator.

"They make a nice couple." Ziva turned back to Tony. "Sure you don't wanna get a drink?"

"Actually I think I do."

################################################################################

"Bourbon or beer?" Gibbs asked tossing his keys on the table.

"Bourbon please." She sighed, slipping of her heels and tossing them by the couch. Then she took of her jacket and laid it over the chair.

Returning with two glasses and a bottle, Gibbs filled the glasses and handed her one.

"Mmmmm thank you."

"You're welcome."

Pulling her shirt from her skirt, she sat down on the couch. "Did you make this?"

Gibbs dropped down next to her. "No. It was a gift."

"Cute." She smiled holding the bottle.

Gibbs shook his head. "Cute?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with cute?"

"Nothing." Gibbs downed his drink.

"What?"

"It's a handmade boat in a bottle."

"Okay." She grinned. "Is pretty better?"

He rolled his eyes.

"So what is the correct descriptive word to describe a boat in a bottle." She laughed.

"I don't know." He snatched it from her hand and stood up, taking it and placing the bottle on the mantel.

"Hey. What's going on?" Her voice was a mix of annoyance and concern. Going to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "This isn't about a boat in a bottle."

"Just tired." Gibbs sighed.

"Who gave you that?" She asked, as Gibbs continued to stare at the bottle.

"Secret admirer."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He didn't know why he admitted it.

"Recently?"

"Few weeks ago."

"I see." She paused. "Is this what was bothering you earlier in the week?"

"Sorta."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. It was technically the truth.

"Do you want to know?"

"No."

"Should I worry about some crazy woman stalking you?" She asked placing a kiss on his neck.

"No woman stalking me."

"Does this secret admirer have you all hot and bothered."

"Definitely not."

Her hand drifted down and squeezed his cock. "Then why is your cock hard?"

"Maybe because your hand is on it."

Her lips brushed against Gibbs' ear. "It was hard before I got there."

"Joannie." He pushed her hand away.

She stepped back. "This really has you upset, turned on, concerned, something."

"Unnerved." Gibbs sighed. "I'm an investigator. Kinda creepy when someone sends you personal gifts, anonymously."

"Then find out who it is. Mr. Investigator."

"Can we stop talking about this."

"You're the one that got all upset because I called the boat in a bottle cute."

He rolled his eyes.

"Why is that so special?"

"No reason." He didn't want to explain.

"You know." She sighed.

_Here it comes..I know nothing about you, we don't talk enough._

"I know nothing about you, your past, just a few mundane things." She paused. "And not that I need to but it has been a few months now and you don't share anything."

"Thought that was one of the things you liked about me." Gibbs reminded her. "No baggage between us."

"True, but hell it wasn't until two weeks ago that I found out your name is actually Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"No one calls me Leroy."

"That's not the point." She scoffed. "The point is, obviously this secret admirer knows more about you than the woman your fucking."

He rubbed his forehead.

"That is what has me truly disturbed." She folded her arms across her chest.

He sighed.

"Nothing to say?"

"What do you want me to say?" Why did he always end up saying that to women.

"Maybe hey if you wanna know something just ask."

Silence.

"Wow is it really that hard to tell me _something, anything _about yourself?" She asked annoyed.

"I told you I don't talk about-"

"You evidently talk to someone!" She barked glancing at the boat in the bottle.

"Joannie." He ran his hands down his face.

"Jethro." His name came out as a snide comment. She started around the room, grabbing her jacket, then slipping on her heels.

"Come on." Gibbs watched her rush around the room.

"I'm going home." She stared at him. "I think you need to be alone."

He shook his head.

"I'm not asking you to reveal your deepest darkest secrets. Hell, I'm not asking you to even tell me a little secret." She sighed. "But you could talk to me like I'm a friend and not just some depository."

"Joannie that's _not _how it is!" Gibbs snapped.

"You keep telling yourself that." It was the last thing she said as she stormed out the door.

Gibbs blew out a long breath. Yeah this was the part of relationships he was use to. He dropped down on the couch and put his head back. Opening up, talking, sharing, not something he did. Well, at least not with most people. Truth was he could count on one hand the people he completely trusted. And one of those people was Tony.

He groaned. He still wasn't entirely sure his secret admirer was Tony, but the thought was still gnawing at him. If it was Tony and he confronted the younger man, it could have devastating consequences. But then it could be just as devastating if he confronted Tony and he wasn't the secret admirer.

Confronting Tony was out of the question. He would just have to get past this, not let it affect him, forget this whole secret admirer crap ever happened.

#################################################################################

"I, I really, really like this place." Tony stuttered.

"We've been here before." Ziva laughed. Tony was drunk.

"I need to talk to Gibbs." Tony sighed.

"About why he is treating you differently all of a sudden?"

"Yeah." Tony wobbled on his bar stool.

"So you do not think it is because he thinks you have outgrown the head slaps?"

"No." He chuckled. "Gibbs loved to head slap me. Makes me, me focus."

"Then talk to him." Ziva shrugged.

"Talk to who?" Tony furrowed his brow.

She started laughing. "Gibbs."

"About what?"

"Why he is not head slapping you."

"Oh! Right." He nodded. "I need to talk to Gibbs about that."

"Yes you do." Ziva shook her head.

"Maybe I should go over there now." About to stand up, Ziva jerked him back down.

"You cannot go over there now."

"Why?" He leaned into her personal space.

"Because you are drunk."

"Am I?" That seemed to surprise him.

"And he already has company."

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes. "Joanna. The lawyer."

"You do not like her?"

"She's a lawyer." He shook his head. "We don't like lawyers. Gibbs shouldn't be screwing a lawyer." He cracked up, the statement sounding funny to him. "Well it's appropriate to screw over a lawyer, but not screw a lawyer."

"Right."

"Plus she, she's all wrong for him." Tony leaned on the bar. "He needs a real relationship, with someone who knows him, understands him...knows the rules."

"And who would that be?" She raised an eyebrow.

Tony grinned. "Somebody like...I don't know."

"Sounded like you had someone in mind."

"Nope!" Tony shook his head vigorously, then grabbed a hold of the bar as the world around him spun.

"Are you okay."

"Sure." He nodded slowly letting the world come back into a foggy focus. He glanced over at Ziva. "Why aren't you drunk?"

"I have only had two drinks."

"How many have I had?" He asked.

"Seven." She paused. "In less than two hours."

"Only seven." Tony laughed, then abruptly stopped. "Why does everyone think we're hot for each other?"

Her eyes widened. "I do not think we should talk about this now."

"Why, are you hot for me?" A wide grin spread across his face.

"I am not _hot_ for you Tony."

"Good." Tony smiled. "Because I definitely do not wanna fuck you."

"Um, that is good to know."

"I mean you're hot and sexy as hell, but not my type."

Her eyes narrowed. "What is your type?"

"I can't tell you." He shook his finger at her. "It would give it away."

"Give what away?"

"Exactly!" He chuckled.

"I think I should take you home." Ziva stood up next to him.

"I just told you I don't wanna fuck you."

"I did not mean take you home for that reason." She rolled her eyes. "I need to take you home so you can sleep and sober up."

"Oh right." He stood up, almost falling over.

She grabbed his arm and kept him upright.

"Thanks Ziver."

"Only Gibbs calls me that."

"I know." Tony grinned, then it faded and he glared at Ziva. "Are you hot for Gibbs?"

"Tony!"

"What? That's a legniament question." He cocked his head. "leginament, legennament. I can't say that word right now."

"I do not think of Gibbs that way."

"Good. I'd be upset if you did."

"You are very protective of Gibbs." She sighed, practically dragging Tony to the door. "I know that."

"I am." He nodded. "Someone's gotta watch out for him. Make sure he doesn't get hurt again."

"Hurt?" Pushing open the door, the cool night air hit them and Tony shivered.

"Yeah you know, women!" Tony sighed. "He always picks the wrong ones."

She hadn't seen Tony this drunk in a long time. And he never talked about Gibbs like this.

"You are going to start giving Gibbs relationship advice?" She laughed as she said it.

"Maybe. Someone needs to."

They reached the car and she leaned him against it as she opened the passenger door.

"Here." She took his arm and helped him. "Get in."

He fell into the passenger seat leaning into the driver's side. She grabbed his arm and jerked him upright into the seat, then fastened the seat build around him.

Climbing into the driver's side, she listened as Tony continued to ramble

"Maybe Gibbs need to try someone new."

"A brunette perhaps?" Ziva chuckled.

"Way more different than that." Tony stressed.

"What is way more different?"

"Are we going to my apartment?" He watched the scenery go by.

"Yes."

"Why?"

She shook her head.

#################################################################################

He rolled over onto his back and the drumming in his head made him scrunch his eyes closed tighter. Oh God he felt like shit. How much had he had to drink? Suddenly his eyes shot open as he remembered a few of the things he had said to Ziva.

"Shit!" Tony groaned forcing himself up into a sitting position. He grabbed his head as the pounding got louder. Never mix, Bourbon, Tequila and Scotch. _Okay focus._ He told himself trying to remember everything he had said. Something about talking to Gibbs about not getting head slapped, not liking Joanna, and there was something about the kind of relationship Gibbs needed.

"Please tell me I didn't say it!" He ran his hands down his face. Grabbing his phone from the nightstand he dialed the number and waited.

"You are up already?"

"Awake not up." He sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"Sorta." He cleared his throat. "Um, did I um say anything stupid or bizarre last night? Something like really out of character?"

"No. Although I did not realize you were so concerned with Gibbs love life."

_What did that mean?_ He thought. "I'm concerned about Gibbs love life?"

"Yes."

"How am I concerned?"

"You are protective of him, you think he needs to try something different."

"Like what?"

"You would not say."

"It was the booze." Always blame it on the booze.

"Likely."

"Thanks for making sure I got home."

"Not a problem." She chuckled. "And I am glad you do not want me."

Tony groaned. He remembered bringing that up. "Booze again. Although, I mean I don't want you."

She laughed. "I think you need more sleep."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"And you do need to talk to Gibbs." She added quickly.

"Don't think I should really give him relationship advice." He laughed then stopped and grabbed his head.

"About why he is treating you differently." She paused. "Something is going on."

"Yeah. Thanks." He closed the phone and slowly slid back down onto the bed. Good he obviously hadn't told Ziva the truth or she would have definitely brought that up. Worry number one gone. But she was right, he needed to talk to Gibbs. He had to know what the hell was making Gibbs treat him this way. Gibbs never missed an opportunity to head slap him. And Gibbs wasn't treating him like a Senior Field Agent any more, hell he was treating him like a Probie again.

###############################################################################

Flipping the page, he was part way into the second paragraph when he heard the knock at the door. He smiled, Joannie. She was one of the only people that actually knocked. She probably got some sleep, thought about it and now it was time for makeup sex. He made his way to the front door and jerked it open.

Gibbs smiled. "Morning gorgeous." The smile quickly faded from his face.

"I'm guessing you were expecting someone else." Tony chuckled.

"Um. Yeah. Why are you knocking?"

"Wasn't sure if Joanna was still here."

Gibbs nodded, not like Tony to be considerate. "She's not here."

"Then mind if I come in?"

Leaving the door open, Gibbs walked back into the living room.

"Surprised you let me in." Tony sighed, stopping just inside the living room.

"Why?" Gibbs brow furrowed.

"Well you've been treating me like I have the plaque all week." Tony paused. "Actually more like a combination of leprosy and plague."

"What?"

"There a reason you don't wanna be around me?"

Gibbs scoffed and shook his head.

"Did I piss you off? Because just tell me and I'll fix it."

"I'm not pissed off."

"Okay. Then why are you treating me like a Probie again? Taking McGee or Ziva with you instead of letting me have your six."

Gibbs shrugged. "They have to learn like you did."

"So this is about training McGee and Ziva?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." Tony shook his head. "Never thought the first time you lied to me it would be such a terrible lie."

Gibbs swallowed hard.

"Wanna try that again. Hell, even you saying you are sick of all the movie references would have been a better lie. Well-" Tony shrugged. "That actually may be the truth."

Still nothing.

"Gibbs come on. Give me something here." Tony sighed. "I've pissed you off plenty in the past but you've never lied to me about it."

"I'm not pissed Tony."

"At least you used my first name. Haven't heard that all week."

They couldn't have this conversation. Gibbs couldn't talk about this.

"Five times."

"Five times?" Gibbs looked confused.

"Five times you missed the opportunity to head slap me." Tony held up his hands. "Now don't get me wrong, my head is grateful for the reprieve, but I'm not. I know the head slaps are your way of making me focus, getting me back on track. Maybe even a sign of affection, so I get concerned when they just stop."

"Did you ever consider that maybe you're more focused now."

"WOW!" Tony's eyes went wide and he shook his head. "That was even worse than the first lie. What the hell is going on?"

"Evidently I'm having an off week."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs never has an off week. And he doesn't lie." Tony swallowed the pain. "Especially to me."

Gibbs saw the hurt in Tony's eyes. Those damn expressive green eyes, eyes that normally sparkled with happiness and mirth, now were filled with sadness and hurt. Hurt he had put there because of his actions and words. He didn't mean for it to be this way.

"I shouldn't have lied to you."

"What did I do?" Tony sighed

The hurt was still there, now mixed with remorse. Remorse that Tony shouldn't feel.

"You didn't do anything. It's my problem." It was the only explanation Gibbs was willing to give.

"You're problem." Tony let out an annoyed chuckled. "A problem you have with me?"

Gibbs ran his hand down his face.

"You can't be around me, can't head slap me, which means you can't touch me." Tony paused. "But it's your problem?"

"It is." Gibbs reiterated.

"Never thought I would say this, but you're a bigger bastard than I ever though."

"I agree."

"Ten years, you've been my mentor, became my friend...my family and this is how you're going to treat me." Tony couldn't accept this. "No explanation, just it's my problem."

Gibbs nodded.

"If you knew how badly I wanna drop you right now." Tony barked.

"Tony let it go." _Please let it go._ Gibbs thought to himself.

"You're lucky I respect you." Tony was suddenly in Gibbs' face. "Because if you were anyone else I'd already have hit you."

He turned to walk away.

"Is that really what you'd do?" Gibbs snapped.

Tony stopped and turned back around. "Yes it is."

"Really?"

"You obviously have something to say." Tony's eyes narrowed, as he stared at Gibbs.

Nothing.

Again Tony stepped into Gibbs personal space. "Say it or do you think I can't handle whatever it is you need to tell me?"

Gibbs' jaw clenched.

"Whatever." Tony rolled his eyes and turned to walk away again.

Gibbs grabbed his arm and jerked him back.

"I know who my secret admirer is." Gibbs' steel blue eyes fixed on green.

"Who?"

Gibbs balked. "Are we gonna play that game?" He watched as Tony's Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"What game?" Tony's voice cracked.

"I know it's you." Gibbs tipped his head. "Gonna lie to me, because I lied to you?"

Tony didn't respond.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed. "I need to hear it from you."

"This is why you've been acting weird?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Freaks you out that much that I could have feelings for you?" Tony knew this would happen.

"I'm not freaked out about that."

"Then what?"

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Why wouldn't you just come to me? Talk to me."

Tony laughed. "And say what? Hey here's that file you wanted Boss oh and by the way I can't stop thinking about you, about wanting you, needing you. That I'm in love with you."

Slowly, Gibbs let go of Tony's arm. His mouth opened slightly, his body tensed as the depth of the words struck him like a fist.

"Yeah. That's pretty much the reaction I knew would I get." Tony took a step back, putting more space between them.

"Tony." Gibbs body softened, his voice calmed.

"I don't want your pity." Tony groaned, as he ran his hands through his hair. "God that is the last thing I want."

"There's no pity."

"Then what?" Tony snapped.

Gibbs shook his head. "I, I don't know."

"I need to go." Tony was half way across the room before Gibbs grabbed him again. This time Tony jerked away. "Please don't."

"We need to talk about this."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want this to-" Gibbs steadied himself. "To ruin our friendship."

"I can't talk about this right now." Tony's voice and body trembled. Making it to the front door, he opened it.

"Tony."

Tony stopped but didn't turn around.

"When you're ready to talk about it. I'm here."

The door closed and Gibbs heard the car start and back out of the driveway. He let his head drop back. This is not how he wanted this to happen.

#################################################################################


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **What I'd Give

**Summary: **Gibbs has secret admirer. But does he really want to know who it is.

**Feedback: **Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for all the feedback so far, means so much!

**Author's Notes: **This story started because a friend, JosGotGlock sent me the lyrics of a Sugarland song title What I'd Give. She thought it really showed the feelings Tony had for Gibbs. I already knew and loved the song so this is what came out of that.

I edited this myself. I do my best but mistakes do get by me.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there ;) Thanks to everyone that has joined, I appreciated the feedback, discussions and the love that you show.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**######################**

He tried to read, but after reading the same paragraph for the fifth time he went to the basement. Then he spent an hour staring at a piece of wood trying to figure out what to carve into it until completely frustrated he threw the wood against the wall. Finally, he just laid on the couch and tried to sleep, but even sleep wouldn't help him. So he stared at the ceiling watching as the shadows washed across the white paint until finally the room was bathed in darkness.

He thought maybe, just maybe, Tony would calm down and come back. Evidently that wasn't the case. They needed to talk, needed to work this out, but that could only happen if Tony was willing.

The light from his cell phone cut through the blackness as it buzzed to life. Grabbing it he answered without looking at who was calling.

"Yeah Gibbs." He suddenly sat up, then jumped to his feet. "I'll be right that. DO NOT let him leave."

Slamming the phone closed, he grabbed his coat and keys and rushed out the door.

################################################################################

"One more time!" Tony shouted happily waving down the bartender.

"Think you've had enough." The bartender approached Tony.

"Come on." Tony pouted. "It's early. One more time."

"One more." Gibbs said sitting down next to Tony at the bar.

The bartender nodded.

"Hey Boss." Tony smiled. "Gonna have a drink?"

"Yeah."

"Here you go." The bartender sat a drink down in front of Gibbs and Tony.

"Thanks Rich."

"No problem Jethro."

"Jethro?" Tony chuckled. "You know the, the bartender?"

"Yeah."

"Oh guess I picked the wronngg bar." Tony laughed.

"Guess so."

Leaning over slightly, Tony smirked. "I can, came here to forget about you. Hard to do if you're sitting next to me."

"Was it working before I got here?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head. "No."

"Then it doesn't matter if I'm sitting here."

Tony's brow furrowed, then he shrugged. "Guess not."

_Drunken logic_. Gibbs chuckled to himself.

"You might wanna leave though."

"Why's that?" Gibbs took a sip of his Bourbon.

"I'm drunk." Tony whispered, as if it were a secret. "And I might say something stupid."

"More stupid than what you say sober?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Much more stupider." Tony nodded.

"Thanks for warning me."

"You're welcome." Tony smile.

Gibbs looked at Tony and a half smirk curled on his lips.

"God your sexy." Tony sighed.

For some reason Gibbs couldn't help it, he laughed. It just sounded so funny coming from Tony, especially a drunk Tony.

"Why's that funny? You are sexy."

"Thanks." Gibbs nodded.

"It's the eyes." Tony nodded back leaning towards Gibbs slightly.

"Is that so?"

"Yup." Again Tony nodded. "Steely cold blue eyes. Piercing into your soul."

Gibbs shook his head.

Tony poked Gibbs shoulder. "Abby's right."

"About what?" Gibbs was almost afraid to ask.

"You're dark magic."

_Oh God_. Gibbs had seen the tape of Abby during the Rene/Jeanne Benoit case, heard the whole dark magic speech.

"I'm not dark magic." Gibbs sighed. "Not any magic."

"Why do you have such a negative opinion of yourself?"

"I don't"

"Yeah you do." Tony hiccupped and laughed. "You need to see you, like I see you."

"And just how do you see me?"

Tony smiled and shook his finger at Gibbs. "I can't tell you that."

"Can't tell me or won't?" Gibbs was hoping Tony would open up a little more, explain more about how he felt.

"A little of both."

"So it's not just about me being sexy?"

"No." Tony shook his head."But that's a good one. You in that long black jacket."

Gibbs looked down at the black jacket he was wearing. "This jacket?"

"Yeah!" Tony's eyes skimmed down Gibbs' body. "That jacket."

"Hey!" Gibbs snapped his fingers and Tony's eyes jumped back up. "That's better."

"Was I leering?" Tony smirked.

"Little bit." Although Gibbs wanted Tony to open up, he didn't expect Tony to be quite so blatant about his sexual attraction.

"Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Staring at his drink a moment, Tony finally took a long sip.

"Not uncomfortable." Gibbs swirled his glass. "Flattered."

"Yeah right." Tony laughed. "Flatter that your Senior Field Agent sent you anonymous gifts because he didn't have the balls to just tell you the truth."

"No flattered that a good guy, an attractive guy would think enough of me to take the time to show me he cared."

Tony drew his head back. "Are you drunk?"

"Still working on the first drink." Gibbs snickered.

"I do care." Tony paused and laid his head on Gibbs shoulder. "But I shouldn't have sent you those things."

Gibbs finished off his drink. "It's okay."

"I should have just kissed you."

"Okay." Gibbs stood up and threw some money on the bar. "You've had enough. Come on."

"I should have." Tony sighed, as Gibbs took his arm and helped him stand up. Tony glanced at Gibbs lips. "Kissed you."

"Time to go."

"Where we going?" Tony asked.

"Home." Gibbs said, as he wrapped his arm around Tony's waist. Tony instinctively put his arm around Gibbs' shoulder.

"Which home?"

"My home."

"Really?" Tony grinned.

"Yeah so I can throw you on the couch and let you sleep this off."

"I so wanted that sentence to end differently." Tony groaned.

Gibbs chuckled. "Not tonight pretty boy. I have _not _had enough to drink for that."

#################################################################################

Pulling into the driveway, Gibbs climbed out of the car and walked to the passenger side. Tony had fallen asleep almost as soon as Gibbs got him in the car.

"Tony, wake up." Gibbs shook the younger man's shoulder.

Tony stirred and smiled up at Gibbs. "Hey good looking."

Gibbs smirked. "Need to get you inside.

"Right." Tony slide out of the car and went to stand up almost falling face first.

Gibbs caught him. "I got you."

"Thanks Boss."

"Put your arm around me."

Tony flung his arm around Gibbs' shoulder and felt himself practically carried to the front door, through the living room and dropped him down onto the couch.

"You really are strong." Tony sighed as he felt his body settle onto the soft couch.

Reaching behind the couch, Gibbs grabbed the pillow. He picked up Tony's head and shoved the pillow under it. Then he reached down and removed Tony's shoes, throwing them at the end of the couch. Then he unfolded the blanket from the back of the couch and laid it over Tony's prone body.

Tony smiled and sighed. "Thanks."

"Yeah. Get some sleep."

"Gibbs?" Tony grabbed the older man's forearm.

"What?"

"Sorry about all this."

"Not as sorry as you'll be in the morning. You're gonna have one hell of a hangover."

"I don't care about the hangover." Tony stared at Gibbs, as his thumb brushed back and forth over Gibbs' arm. "Are we gonna be okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Gibbs touched Tony's forehead, brushing a few stray hairs from the man's face. "Now go to sleep."

################################################################################

Taking a deep breath the rich smell of coffee assaulted his senses and he smiled. He loved the smell of coffee in the morning. Rolling onto his back, he shifted slightly. This definitely didn't feel like his bed...oh God no! Please let it be a dream and he had fallen asleep on his own couch. Shifting again, he realized this was definitely not his couch. He knew this couch all too well, he had slept here countless times. There was coffee, which meant Gibbs was up and there would be no way for him to slip out undetected. The man had supersonic hearing and despite what everyone thought, his eyesight was better than most people half his age.

"Can't run away this time."

Tony heard the words next to him and forced his eyes to open. He looked up into the smirking face of Gibbs holding two cups of coffee.

"Although after last night not sure you wanna run." Gibbs smirk widened.

Running his hands down his face, Tony groaned. "Did you actually have to snap your fingers so I would stop leering at you?"

"Yup."

"And did I really say you were dark magic."

"Yeah."

"Shoot me now please!" Tony sighed.

"How about some coffee first."

Sitting up, Tony felt the world spin and he grabbed his head. "Oh fuck. You'd think I would learn."

"I put some aspirin on the table." Gibbs held out the coffee to Tony.

"Thanks." Tony forced a smile as he accepted the mug.

Taking the chair by the couch, Gibbs took a sip of his second cup of coffee.

Suddenly feeling a cold shiver spread throughout his body, Tony looked down at himself. His pants were still on, and the blanket was over his lower body, but his chest was bare.

"Did you take my shirt off last night?" Tony asked eyes wide.

"No."

"Right." Tony laughed nervously. "Must have gotten warm at some point last night."

"Must have."

"I know you hate apologies but I-"

"Don't." Gibbs shook his head.

"But I never should have-"

"Tony it's fine."

The younger man cocked his head. "How did you know I was there?"

"Rich, the bartender, called me. He's a friend."

"Why did he call you though?"

"You um, said a few things to him about me. He figured we were friends."

"So he called you?"

Gibbs nodded. "He didn't want you driving."

"I had to pick a bar where you know the bartender." Tony chuckled.

"Tony, the bar is two blocks from my house. I've been there a lot."

"Wasn't really thinking rationally last night."

"I got that."

"I hope I didn't say anything inappropriate to Rich about you." Tony chewed his lower lip.

"Um, well, Rich definitely has a few new thoughts in his head about me."

Tony groaned and threw his head back. "God. I honestly don't remember much of what I said. I think there was something about-" Tony's head shot up and the pain struck as he remembered. "Oh God."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "Again, flattered but I think your imagination was working overtime last night."

"I am so sorry." God Tony really wished this was a dream or that he could go back and undo it all.

"Again, you definitely have an active imagination." Gibbs grinned.

Tony stared at Gibbs with surprise. "Seriously? I would think you would want to head slap me or worse right now."

"Tony, shit happens and Rich is a good guy. You're not the first man to come in there mooning about another guy. Although, you are the first to be mooning about me."

"Mooning over you?" Tony laughed. "Is that what we're calling it?"

"I'm just saying. Rich is discrete and understanding, doesn't judge. Hell, he was laughing his ass off when I got there."

"Great, glad I could be so amusing." Rubbing his forehead, Tony tried to massage the thunder from his head.

"You were amusing." Gibbs chuckled, then took another sip of coffee.

"I can't believe you're so calm about this?" Tony's mouth hung open slightly. "I thought you would be..." The thought trailed off.

"Upset, angry, pissed off, what?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"All of those." Staring at his lap, Tony was fascinated by the zigzag pattern of the crocheted blanket.

Leaning forwards, elbows on knees, Gibbs sighed. "Did I ever give you the impression I was a bigot or homophobic?"

"No." Tony shook his head. "Of course not."

"But?"

"But." Tony finally found the courage to look at Gibbs again. "It's different when it's your Senior Field Agent, your friend, someone you trust, telling you they're in love with you."

_There was that word again. Love._ Gibbs swallowed hard.

"See." Tony saw Gibbs reaction. "It's different."

"Of course it is." Gibbs put down his coffee cup. "But that doesn't mean I can't handle it."

"Yeah I guess." Grabbing the aspirin bottle, Tony took two and prayed it would calm the thunder in his head, maybe even calm his heart that was threatening to beat out of his chest.

"Why now?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know." Tony blew out a long breath. "I think it was just-"

Sensing Tony's hesitation, Gibbs touched his friends hand. "Tony be honest with me. I won't judge, or be angry and nothing you say will ruin our friendship. I promise."

Trying to ignore the warmth that spread through his body from Gibbs' touch. Tony nodded.

"I just needed to express it in some way." Tony stared at his coffee cup. "It was eating away at me, and I needed to get it out. Someway to tell you, show you, without telling you the whole truth."

Gibbs nodded and leaned back in the chair.

"I wanted the gifts to be personal but, not give too much away." Tony chuckled anxiously. "But that didn't work."

"Yeah." Gibbs thought about the gifts.

"The boat in the bottle gave it away right?"

Another nod. "Not actually the gift, but um when I asked you about it."

Tony's brow furrowed.

"I didn't tell you that story." Gibbs paused. "My dad did."

Tony dropped his head forward. "Shit."

"I've only told two people that story." The memory made his stomach knot. "And they're not telling anyone."

Glancing at Gibbs, Tony could see the sadness within the man. That blanket of sadness that enveloped Gibbs whenever he thought about or talked about Shannon and Kelly.

"And here I was afraid the knife would give it away." Tony shook his head.

"Why's that?"

"You bought me the same one for my birthday a few years ago...minus the etching."

Gibbs chuckled. "I didn't remember that. I mean I remember getting you the knife, didn't remember that was the exact model."

"It was." They were really talking about this. Tony never thought he would be discussing this so calmly with Gibbs.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs asked about the deeper issue. "The hidden longer letters?"

"Yeah." Tony again found the blanket fascinating. "I figured you'd find them. I know how you are."

"You wanted me to find them?"

"Sorta." There was a long pause. "I shouldn't have written that last one."

That was the one that still played in Gibbs' mind. It was the most personal and the most telling. He'd memorized the words after he realized the gifts were from Tony. The last letter made it very clear, Tony had sexual feelings for him.

_What I'd give to get you alone._

_What I'd give to make you mine._

_Wrapped around you in the mornin'.__  
><em>_A tangled lace of arms and legs._

_What I'd give to let you love me._

_Wake up to your face above me._

_If you got questions, I got answers.__  
><em>_And my answer's "yes"__ to you every time._

"It definitely said a lot." Gibbs cleared his throat.

Tony glanced over and grinned at Gibbs. "You actually sound nervous?"

"No."

"You lie!" Tony laughed. "Wow didn't expect to make you nervous, repulsed maybe but not nervous."

"Tony." Gibbs groaned. "I'm not repulsed, but it's a little unnerving when you say you wanna be wrapped around me in the mornin, a tangled lace of arms and legs. Pretty much implies one thing."

"A game of twister?" Tony grinned.

The joke broke some of Gibbs nervousness and he laughed. "Right."

"Glad you can laugh about it." Tony smiled.

A seriousness fell on Gibbs again. "You know I care about you."

Tony nodded.

"And that I think of you like-"

"If you say a son I swear I will vomit right here." Tony held up a hand as he cut Gibbs off.

"I _wasn't_ gonna say son." The last thing Gibbs wanted was for them to have a father son relationship. He knew the kind of relationship Tony had with his dad and he never wanted their relationship to be that strained. "I was gonna say family."

"Thanks." Tony snickered.

"We've been friends a lot of years."

"A lot of years." Gibbs was probably the longest friendship Tony had ever had, next to the superficial friendship he had with most of his frat brothers.

"And over the past three or four its grown even more."

"I hear a but coming." And Tony knew exactly what the but would be.

"However." Gibbs smirked. "It's always been friendship, nothing more. Hell, I've never thought of any man as more than a friend."

"I know." Tony nodded. He understood that, knew Gibbs sexuality, knew nothing could ever happen between them. The real fear was in the belief that Gibbs would hate him for his feelings, turn him away, not want to maintain their friendship or their working relationship.

"It doesn't change anything between us."

Tony's gaze focused on those intense blue eyes.

"You're my friend, always will be. I trust you to always have my six."

"Thanks." The relief washed over Tony's entire body.

"Are you okay with everything?" Gibbs paused. "I mean, use just continuing our friendship."

"I never wanna lose that. And I can be happy with that." Tony smiled softly. "I would never cross that line with you, knowing how you feel."

Gibbs nodded confused by the slight disappointment he felt at Tony's dismissal. _What the hell is that about._ He should be happy, thrilled to know Tony would never step out of bounds with their friendship.

"Good." Gibbs managed to say.

"And really, please forget everything I said and did last night." Tony ran his hands down his face.

Gibbs chuckled. "Flattered remember."

"Yeah me leering at you. Saying your sexy and that I should have kissed you. Not exactly what you should say to your boss, even when you're drunk."

"You were just speaking from your heart, things you couldn't say sober." Gibbs shrugged.

"Glad that's all I said." Tony's eyes widened. "That was all I said right? I didn't like go into detailed fantasies or anything did I?"

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "Fantasies?"

Tony groaned and dropped his head forward.

"No. You didn't say anything about fantasies last night." Fantasies, Tony had fantasies about him?

"Why do I always open my big mouth!" Seriously, he could never quit while he was ahead. Tony stole a glance at Gibbs who just snickered.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't." Gibbs smirked.

"I guess." _Thank God for small favors._ Tony thought to himself. He had so many fantasies about Gibbs he could write a book. Hell, it would probably sell better than McGeek's, because he had one hell of an imagination. He had fantasies about sexual fetishes with Gibbs that he wasn't even into.

"More coffee?" Gibbs asked standing up.

"God yes." Tony handed his cup to Gibbs and watched the older man walk into the kitchen. He smiled to himself. Gibbs knew, didn't hate him, actually accepted all of it as if it were an everyday occurrence to find out one of your friend was in love with you. There was only one better outcome he could have hoped for, and he knew that wasn't going to happen. He knew Gibbs couldn't feel the same way, as much as he wanted the older man to, it wasn't in Gibbs.

"Here." Gibbs held out the coffee cup to Tony.

"Thanks." Tony smiled. "I'll finish my coffee and get out of your hair."

"Got nothing going on." Gibbs shrugged.

"No plans with Joanna?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"She seems really great." Tony forced himself to smile. "Except for the lawyer part."

Raising the coffee cup to his lips, Gibbs paused and smirked. "Not gonna become all jealous on me are you?"

Tony's eye went wide. "No, of course not!"

"Just checking." Gibbs took a sip of coffee. Then realized Tony still looked concerned. "I was joking."

"I know." Tony grabbed his shirt from the floor and slipped it on.

Gibbs leaned forward again. "You are jealous?"

Tony didn't respond.

"That why you gave the big show about her being a lawyer yesterday?"

"No. It's hinky that you're dating a lawyer." Why the hell was he even admitting he was jealous he had no right to be.

"Well, nothing to be jealous of anymore." Dropping back again, Gibbs sighed.

"Fight?"

Gibbs nodded.

"She'll get over it." Tony paused. "And I want you to be happy. You deserve that."

"So you've told me." Gibbs recalled the first letter.

"Right." Although the letters seemed like a good idea at the time, Tony was suddenly wishing Gibbs didn't have the ammunition to bring up. "Maybe I should set you up?"

For a moment Gibbs thought he had heard wrong, then he started laughing.

"What I know your type, know your likes and dislikes." Tony grinned. "It might work."

"You tell me you're interested in me and now you wanna set me up with someone else?" Gibbs still couldn't bring himself to say the L word.

"You're not interested in me." Tony needed to keep telling himself that. "But someone could make you happy."

Gibbs looked at Tony for a moment. "Think I'll just take a little break from dating."

"If you change your mind."

"You will be the last person I tell." Gibbs chuckled.

"Hey now!" Tony smirked.

"Don't need my Senior Field Agent having my six, all jealous that I'm getting some and it's not from him."

Tony's mouth dropped open. "I would never-"

"Again," Gibbs shook his head. "Joking."

Rubbing his hands down his face, Tony groaned. "You're killing me Boss!"

"You'll survive. It's only a flesh wound."

Drawing his head back, Tony stared at Gibbs. "Did you just make a Monty Python reference?"

"I have seen a movie or two in my life." Gibbs grinned.

"Wow I'm impressed."

"From what I've learned you're easily impressed."

"Okay. Time for me to go before the jokes start getting worse." Tony stood up and started folding the blanket.

"Can't take a joke?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure. Just never thought we'd be joking about this." Finishing with the blanket, Tony put it on the end of the couch tossing the pillow on top of it. Then he turned to Gibbs. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being like this." Tony smiled shyly. "Understanding, joking, accepting everything."

Gibbs nodded. "Thank you. Feeding my ego and the gifts. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Pulling on his shoes, Tony smiled. "I need to get going."

Another nod.

Tony went to head towards the door. then stopped and turned around. "This would be a really touching Lifetime movie moment ending if I didn't just realize something."

"What?" Gibbs brow furrowed.

"My car is still at the bar."

#################################################################################

"Totally forgot about that." Tony said climbing out of the passenger seat as Gibbs stopped next to his car in the bar parking lot.

"Me too." Gibbs climbed out and followed Tony to his car.

Slipping the key into the car door, Tony opened it and looked back at Gibbs. "Really, thanks for being okay with all this."

"Yeah."

They stood there a moment and then Tony just busted out laughing. "This really is turning into a bad Lifetime movie. You're not gonna throw me against the car and tell me you really are in love with me and you can't let me leave. are you?"

Gibbs shook his head, but leaned forward, and placed a kiss on Tony's cheek. Stepping back Gibbs smiled. "That's as far as I go."

That million dollar DiNozzo smile covered Tony's face.

"See you at work tomorrow." Gibbs threw back over his shoulder, as he walked back to his car.

Tony waited, watching as Gibbs car disappeared down the road. Then the smile faded from Tony's face and he dropped his head forward. Great! Now he had a twenty minute ride home with a raging hard on.

##################################################################################

Gibbs had no more than returned home, grabbed a cup of coffee, and opened a book and his cell went off. He looked at the caller id and answered the call.

"Hey."

"Things got out of hand last night."

"Yeah."

"I didn't mean what I said." Joannie sighed.

"Yeah you did." Gibbs knew exactly how this conversation was going to go. Again he'd had this conversation countless times with woman. She'd try to convince him she really didn't want more, when in reality that was exactly what she wanted. Maybe not at this exact moment, but eventually she would want more. And she would start trying to change him. Wanting him to dress in designer clothes, stop spending so much time in the basement, stop working so much, and on and on and on.

"Jethro."

"It's fine."

"It was just a long day, I was tired."

"Okay."

"I know what you want and that's what I want. Casual." She waited for a response and received none. "Why don't you come over."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Gibbs didn't want to drag this out. No matter how much he would have loved to go over and have one more night together.

"So this is it?"

"Yeah. You're great and you deserve someone that can give you more." _And here comes her denial._

"I don't want more." Her voice was soft and low.

"You will." Gibbs waited a moment. "Bye Joannie."

"Goodbye Jethro."

The phone went dead and he tossed it onto the coffee table. Great! Now he wasn't seeing anyone and he was horny as hell.

#################################################################################

He had been laying in bed for hours trying to fall asleep, but his mind refused to let him rest. Twice, he had already masturbated twice today, but still the man haunted him.

"STOP IT!" Tony shouted out loud. This was ridiculous and he needed to get control of it. He didn't expect his feelings to go away just because Gibbs knew, but he didn't expect them to get harder to control. Hell, he'd masturbated to fantasies of Gibbs countless times over the years, but never twice in one day. And he had a feeling it was about to be three times. The drunken fantasy wouldn't leave him alone. Involuntarily, his hand started to rub his cock as the fantasy took hold.

"_Sorry about all this boss." Tony sighed standing by the couch, Gibbs grabbing the pillow and blanket._

"_It's fine."_

"_No it's not. I want you, it's all I can think about."_

"_Having fantasies are you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Tell me one."_

_Tony cocked his head slightly, surprised by the requested. He smiled and licked his lips._

"_Sit down." Tony said._

_Gibbs listened and sat down on the couch. Tony instantly dropping to his knees in front of the man he wanted, had wanted for years._

"_I have this fantasy of you, just like this." Tony's hands touched Gibbs' knees and pushed them apart. "And I tell you how much I wanna suck your cock."_

_Gibbs squirmed slightly. "And what do I say?"_

"_That you've always wanted me to do that to you." Tony's fingers brushed against the buckle of Gibbs belt. "And that you want me to do it right now."_

_Gibbs only response was to slid forward giving Tony easier access to his pants._

"_So I remove your belt." Tony pulled Gibbs' belt from his slacks. "Then undo your pants." Again Tony acted out his words._

"_Tony." Gibbs groaned, his cock hard and begging to be freed._

"_Then I do exactly what we both want me to do." Shoving his hand into Gibbs' pants, Tony pulled out Gibbs' cock._

"_Suck my cock!" Gibbs growled._

_Tony's tongue licked at the precum dripping from Gibbs' causing the older man to shiver and groan._

"_Fuck yes."_

"_You taste so good." Tony said before his __lips wrapped around the head of Gibbs' cock._

"_Yes." Gibbs' hips jerked up. He latched onto the back of Tony's head, his fingers knotting into the thick hair. "Take it."_

_Tony slowly slid down Gibbs' shaft, then back up._

"_So warm and soft." Gibbs gently __put pressure on Tony's head. "Take it all."_

_Opening wider, Tony impaled himself on Gibbs._

"_TONY!" Gibbs cried out as Tony swallowed all of him. "God yes."_

_After that Tony created a steady rhythm of bobbing over Gibbs' dick._

"_Such a good cock sucker." G__ibbs grunted. "Makes me wanna come."_

_The words just made Tony work faster wanting nothing more than for Gibbs to lose control._

"_That's it." The release was so close. "I should have made you do this years ago."_

_Tony moaned around Gibbs' cock._

"_TONY!" G__ibbs screamed as he came down Tony's throat._

"Gibbs." Tony screamed the name as he came stroking his cock to the fantasy. "Fuck yes."

#################################################################################


	5. Chapter 5

Title: What I'd Give

**Summary: ** Gibbs has secret admirer. But does he really want to know who it is.

**Feedback:** Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for all the amazing feedback so far, I appreciated it more than you know!

**Author's Notes:** This story started because a friend, JosGotGlock sent me the lyrics of a Sugarland song title What I'd Give. She thought it really showed the feelings Tony had for Gibbs. I already knew and loved the song so this is what came out of that.

I edited this myself. I do my best but mistakes do get by me.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there ;) Thanks to everyone that has joined, I appreciated the feedback, discussions and the love that you show.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**######################**

Monday morning Gibbs ended up in a meeting first thing, not even seeing his agents arrive. As usual, Ziva and McGee were working on case files while Tony tossed balled up paper into the trash can by McGee's desk.

"You gonna do anything resembling work today?" McGee asked glaring at Tony.

"I am working." Tony strolled over to McGee's desk. "Working on annoying you McGeek."

"And what are you going to say when Gibbs comes down here and wants to know what you've been working on?"

"Like Gibbs ever asks what we are doing. He trust us." Tony smirked. "We know are jobs."

"What is yours?" McGee grinned. "Kiss ass."

"Only in his dreams." Gibbs said head slapping Tony as he came around McGee's desk.

"Right boss." Tony hid his smile at the first head slap in over a week. He jogged back to his desk.

"Grab your gear, dead Marine." Gibbs grabbed his gun and headed towards the elevator. His three agents on his heels.

################################################################################

"Duck tell me this is a joke." Gibbs was squatting by the body next to Ducky.

"It is not." Ducky cleared his throat. "Myocardial infarction."

"Please don't tell me why." Gibbs sighed.

"Jethro really." Ducky smirked. "This is hardly the most unusual death we've had."

"OLD SCHOOL!" Tony shouted excitedly, standing by Gibbs and Ducky.

Gibbs shook his head.

"It's a movie."

"Yeah I kinda figured that." Gibbs rubbed his forehead.

"This is almost exactly how Blue died in Old School. Well-" Tony shrugged. "Minus the pool filled with K-Y."

Gibbs and Ducky both looked up at Tony.

"What, it is?" Tony grinned. "In the movie Blue this like ninety year old guy wrestles two gorgeous young scantily clad women in a pool of K-Y. Actually he dies before he even wrestles them. Just sees them and keels over dead."

"These are the types of movies you watch?" Gibbs stared at Tony.

"Well." Tony paused, looking slightly embarrassed. "Sometimes."

Ziva walked back over.

"Do I wanna know?" Gibbs sighed.

"It was a birthday present from Lt. Henson's two best friends." Ziva shook her head.

"A birthday present?" Gibbs still didn't want to believe this.

"That's one hell of a birthday present." Tony grinned. "I want friends like that."

Gibbs glared up at Tony again.

"Sorry Boss."

"The company sets everything up. The wrestling ring, supplies the women, everything one needs."

"And then the birthday boy gets to wrestle the women." Gibbs finished the explanation.

Ziva nodded. "Company is called Wrestle Me Hard."

As much as he tried Tony couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously?"

"Yes." Ziva rolled her eyes. "Owner of the company is on the way here."

"What did you get?" Gibbs looked back at Tony who for some reason he had told to talk to the female wrestlers.

"Fire and Ice are two of the regulars for the company. They do male and female parties." Tony growled.

"DINOZZO!"

"Right." Tony cleared his throat. "Didn't notice anything until Lt. Henson started saying he was having trouble breathing. They stopped, climbed off of him and Henson's buddies called nine one one."

"You get anything else?" Gibbs questioned.

"Their numbers." Tony smiled proudly, then glanced over at the two bikini clad women.

Ducky chuckled.

Standing up, Gibbs looked at Tony.

"Can we let Fire and Ice go?" Tony asked again glancing at the two women that waved at him. "They have another wrestling party."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Let em go. You have their numbers if we need them."

"I do." Tony sighed.

"Mr. Levitts is here." McGee said approaching the group. "The owner of the company."

"You and Ziva talk to him." Gibbs ordered. Then saw Tony still staring at the two women. He slapped Tony on the back of the head.

"Sorry Boss."

"Go send them home and finish sketching."

"Right." Tony took off towards the two woman.

"Can't blame him Jethro. They are rather attractive." Ducky smirked, standing up next to Gibbs.

"Yeah." Gibbs shot a glance towards Tony. He was talking to the two women, one of the them rubbing her hand over his arm.

"Something bothering you Jethro?"

"No." Gibbs turned his attention back to Ducky. "Just hoping this is a simple heart attack and that we don't have to investigate this company any further."

Ducky smiled.

#################################################################################

"Would you really go out with a woman that makes her living wrestling men just so they can get a cheap thrill?" McGee asked as Tony stared at the phone number on a piece of paper.

"Not only men." Tony threw his hands up. "Hello! They wrestle other woman too."

McGee rolled his eyes.

"Ducky says it was just a heart attack." Gibbs said as he strolled into the bullpen

"At least you know you're two new girlfriends aren't murders." Ziva smiled. "Well, in a way they are."

"Oh I guarantee you Lt. Henson went happy. Extremely happy!" Tony grinned.

"How about you all make me happy." Gibbs barked. "And go home."

################################################################################

The rest of the week became a sea of cases that could only be called DiNozzo dream cases. Cases involving beautiful female witnesses, companies with beautiful woman they had to interview or beautiful women always somehow involved. By the end of the week Gibbs was sick of seeing beautiful women, sick of seeing DiNozzo drool over all of them, and sick of seeing the stack of phone numbers on his desk. Not only was he sick of all that, but he was completely confused.

He didn't understand Tony. Was this all for his benefit? Making sure he realized Tony was back chasing anything in a skirt and not chasing him. Was it still some elaborate rues to make everyone believe that Tony only liked women? They hadn't discussed Tony's sexuality so Gibbs had no clue about his preferences. He could be gay, bi, or whatever the hell else there was out there.

Not that it was really any of his business. Just seemed weird that Tony admits to being his secret admirer and goes out with a different woman every day this week. And since when did he pay attention to how many dates Tony had?

Gibbs was thrilled to finally be home and working on a carving in the basement. The Bourbon was smooth and the night was cool. It was perfect. If only he wasn't distracted by the random thoughts. Like why all week he found himself glancing at Tony longer than he should. Or why he was suddenly interested in all the phone numbers Tony was getting and all the dates he had because of them. Tony was always about the dates, women and sex so why did he expect that to change? He had made it clear to Tony he wasn't interested, so why should Tony's pattern of behavior change?

Well it all comes back to the word Gibbs hated to use...love. Tony had said he was in love with him. Not a word Gibbs liked to throw around and it bothered him when others did.

"I am so glad this week is over."

"Yeah." Gibbs grabbed a jar, emptied its contents and poured a drink for the other man.

Tony grabbed a saw horse and sat down across from Gibbs. The drink was slid across to him.

"Thanks." Tony took a swig ready for the burn, then smiled at Gibbs when it went down smooth. "The good stuff? What's the occasion?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"Do you have someone coming over, I can-" Tony went to stand up.

"Sit."

"Okay no one coming over it." Tony paused. "So then the good stuff because of the long week."

There was no reply.

"Guess I'm going to do all the talking tonight." Tony chuckled nervously.

Gibbs worked at the wood in front of him.

"I was about to ask what you were making but I know you won't tell me."

"A carving." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks for explaining that I thought you were making jewelry."

Gibbs glared over at him.

Tony grinned and pointed at Gibbs. "Made you look!"

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs went back to the carving.

"I saw that little smirk." Tony had seen it, just a slight curving at the corner of Gibbs' mouth.

Grabbing the Bourbon bottle, Gibbs refilled both their drinks.

"Trying to get me drunk?" Tony's eyebrow went up.

Another glare.

"Come on. Why so serious?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"You wanna ask me something." Tony had gotten better at sensing when Gibbs wanted to say something and just couldn't find the words.

Gibbs sighed.

"You can ask me anything you know that." Tony took a drink.

Tossing the chisel down, Gibbs looked at Tony. "Are you gay?"

Tony almost choked on the Bourbon, coughing as it finally went down and he took a deep breath.

"Why would you ask me that?" Tony questioned as he coughed again.

"Tony." Gibbs cocked his head.

"Right." Looking down at the mason jar, Tony shook his head. "I'm not gay."

"Bisexual?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I'm straight."

Gibbs brow furrowed. "Straight. You like women."

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

"Only women?"

Another nod.

Gibbs ran his hands down his face. "Tony help me out here."

"I'm attracted to women."

This couldn't be right. There was no way. "You've never been with a man?" That thought had never even occurred to Gibbs, he assumed...never assume!

"Does kissing your best friend in fourth grade on a bet count?" Tony grinned.

"Damn it Tony!" Gibbs got to his feet and snapped. "Can you be serious for one minute?"

The grin drained from Tony's face. "No. N ever been with a man."

"Then how the hell can you be in love with me?" Gibbs groaned.

"What does being in love with you have to do with never being with a man?"

"Come on." Gibbs scoffed

Tony stood up. "The two things are not related."

"Yes they are."

"No they're not."

"You're straight, never been with a man, but you're in love with me." Gibbs shook his head. "How can those not be related?"

"It's love." Tony shrugged.

God this was like pulling teeth.

"Was Shannon your first?"

"What?" Gibbs shouted.

"I'm trying to explain. Was Shannon the first woman you were with?"

There was a hesitation, but Gibbs finally nodded.

"Did you love her, before you had sex? I mean really love her?"

"Yes." That was the easiest question he had ever answered.

"How did you know? You'd never been with a woman."

"I knew I was straight."

"You knew you liked woman, that you were attracted to woman." Tony paused. "But you loved her before you made love to her. You fell in love with the person, the person you knew her to be."

Gibbs stared at Tony, letting him continue to explain.

"You loved her for who she was, she happened to be a woman. And yes you were straight or liked woman, but you still fell in love with her for the person. You probably liked the way she smiled, the way she smelled, the things she said, everything."

"Tony!" Gibbs sighed.

"It's the same with how I feel about you. I fell in love with you, the person, it isn't about gender. It's about who you are, what I see in you and I love what I see. " God it sounded schmaltzy even to him but he wanted Gibbs to understand. "Was it odd at first that you were a man, yes. But-"

There was a long paused as Tony ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm still listening." Gibbs waited.

"I'm not explaining this well." Tony took a deep breath and changed his tactics. "You love who you love. Does loving you make me gay or bi, I don't know. But I've never been attracted to any man, except you. And if you or anyone else thinks that makes me gay or bi, fine then I am. All I know is you are the only man I'm attracted to and love."

Gibbs remained silent.

"Love is hard to come by, believe me." Tony chuckled. "I know, I've tried everything to find it. So I would never discount being in love just because you're a man."

Gibbs nodded. Love was hard to find. He'd tried three times after Shannon only to realize it was never really love.

"And um, the sex. I've had enough fantasies to know-" Tony tried not to let the thought warm his body. "It would be amazing!"

Eyebrow raised, Gibbs chuckled. "Fantasies are fantasies, not reality."

"So what you've never played out a fantasy with someone that turned out just as good?"

Gibbs shrugged. Of course he had. Taking a few steps, he leaned against the table next to Tony.

"Why is all this on your mind now?" Tony asked, puzzled by Gibbs needing the explanation.

"I don't know...it's just-" Gibbs dropped his head back and blew out a long breath. "This week."

"What about this week? It's been crazy, but that's nothing new."

"Yeah." Gibbs folded his arms across his chest. "But it's been like DiNozzo's wet dream week!"

Throwing his head back, Tony roared, laughing uncontrollably.

"It's true." Gibbs laughed with his friend.

"Oh god! That's what's bothering you?" Tony was still laughing.

"Not bothering me but come on!" Gibbs smirked. "You tell me you love me then all these cases with beautiful women giving you their numbers. Kinda makes me wonder what you really want."

"Yeah." Tony cleared his throat as the laughter faded. He knew what he wanted but he couldn't have that. Plus staying occupied with women made it easier...there was just one problem with that. He didn't want that anymore.

"Hey." Gibbs nudged Tony's shoulder with his own and smiled. "It's okay. I know you're not sitting at home pining away for me."

"Right." Tony looked away staring at his drink. "Lots of dates this week."

"Tony I'm not jealous." There was a confused look on Gibbs face. It wasn't like Tony to act so shy about his dates.

"I know." Tony took a long sip of the Bourbon. "Believe me I know."

Gibbs felt the sting of Tony's words and realized exactly what they implied. "Shouldn't you have a date tonight. I mean it's Friday."

"Should." Tony nodded, then forced a smile. "Just needed a break after all the dates this week. Going out tomorrow."

Gibbs nodded and stared out ahead of him. He hated to say it but it had to be said. "Tony you can't sit at home and wait for me to change my mind."

Tony chuckled. "Not sitting at home."

"I care about you Tony. I do." Gibbs looked back at his friend. "More than you know."

Again Tony stared into his drink.

Hooking a finger under Tony's chin, Gibbs brought the younger man's eyes to his. The sadness and disappointment within the normally glimmering green eyes, quickly seeping into Gibbs' steely blue.

"I know." Tony jerked his face away and Gibbs let his hand fall back onto the table. "And I do have a date tomorrow." Tony grinned, instantly putting the jesters mask back in place.

Gibbs nodded.

"Which means I should get home." Standing up, Tony finished off his drink. "Thanks for the drink."

"Any time."

Slowly making his way up the stairs, Tony stopped when he reached the top and looked back. Gibbs was already looking up at him.

"Just so you know. Not that it matters." Tony paused. "Hot women, not exactly my wet dreams lately."

"What is?" The question came out without Gibbs consent and he wanted to take it back.

"You know the answer to that." Turning, Tony walked out of the basement door.

Waiting until he heard the front door close, Gibbs pressed his palms to his forehead. "FUCK!"

#################################################################################

Gibbs laid in bed trying to figure it all out. He still couldn't wrap his head around it, couldn't make the pieces fit in the clear cut world he had always lived in. Part of Tony's explanation had made sense, he understood you love who you love. But suddenly falling in love with a man when you've always like woman, that was the hard part. Never once had he looked at a male friend and ever had the thought of _hey what would it be like to screw him_? Men had approached him before, ask him out and he politely turned them down. It didn't bother him, again he was always flattered, but it wasn't something he was interested in. He wasn't a prude either, he'd been married four times, divorced three, he'd just about done it all. Ex-wife number one liked to watch gay porn or threesome porn now and then. Didn't do much for him, but got her all turned on so why not. He always expected her to want to bring another man into their bed, but she never asked. She probably realized his jealousy would never allow it. Hell, he never even wanted to see any of his ex-wives or girlfriends with another woman. Not because he wouldn't have liked it, but what if they liked it too much.

Except for inviting another person into the bed, he was usually willing to try anything. He'd had his share of rim jobs and some ass play, but none of the woman in his life had ever asked to fuck him. And frankly he wasn't sure what he would have said if they had. Still, he was lucky to have had adventurous lovers. Role play, light S&M, toys, bondage, some weird fetishes, making love in unusual places and he enjoyed it all, for the most part. Some of it he had suggested. But men, that had never crossed his mind.

He thought back to the conversation from earlier. Tony didn't want any man, in fact it was clear he only wanted him. He chuckled to himself. It was a pretty big fucking ego boost to know you could make one of the straightest, women crazy, horniest men ever, wanna switch sides. What the hell did Tony see in him that was so great? Tony knew all the faults, had been around long enough to know even the deeper faults and scars, the ones he hid from all but a select few.

The relationship between him and Tony had grown and changed so much over the years. Tony was just some cocky young kid when Gibbs had brought him to NCIS. No real direction, still trying to find his place and NCIS gave him that. Tony thrived at NCIS, becoming the best young agent he had ever worked with. In a lot of ways, Tony was just like him back then. He had been looking for something to fill the gap in him after Shannon and Kelly's death. Tony was looking for somewhere he fit in, a family, to fill the gap left by a family that seemed to never really care. Tony had found that. This team was a family forged by trust, honesty and love. All of them had shed blood and tears for it, and every one of them would do it again if need be.

He had started out as Tony's mentor, teaching him the rules, how to be an investigator, and Tony absorbed it all like a sponge. The young man learned fast and thought outside the box. After awhile Gibbs realized he was learning as much from Tony as Tony was learning from him. That was when their relationship changed again. Tony would show up in the basement from time to time and just talk. Half the time, he rarely said anything, just let Tony ramble. He learned a lot about the man during those rambling sessions. Then as time went on, he found himself starting to talk more, something he never did, especially with one of his agents. And that was when he realized, Tony wasn't just another agent, they were friends.

That friendship continued to grow and over the last three or four years, it became less and less about their work relationship and more and more about their friendship. He did care for Tony, more than anyone knew or could understand. They had this connection, had it from the start, something that just drew them together. At first he believed it was that he saw himself in Tony, but then he realized he enjoyed Tony's company. Tony could make him laugh like no one else. And damn if he couldn't annoy him like no one else as well. The endless movie references, the constant joking, the drooling over anything with breasts and the lack of focus sometimes. Tony could be infuriating.

But then Tony also had the biggest heart of anyone he knew. The man wore his heart on his sleeve. Tony had this incurable need to know he was worthy and appreciated, always wanting to please, especially his boss. Gibbs chuckled, although now he wasn't sure if Tony wanted to please him because of the job or because of the feelings Tony had for him. It's never good when someone is that eager to please, gives a person way too much power.

"Son of a bitch." Gibbs growled. This was not happening. He ran his hands down his face and took a deep breath. There was no way he had gotten hard thinking about Tony. Yet, the head of his hard cock was already peeking out of his boxers. "This is not happening."

Closing his eyes, Gibbs took another deep breath and tried to clear his mind. When that didn't work he tried to think of all the things that repulsed him, but again it didn't work. There was one image, only one. Him pressing Tony against the wall, his hand clutching at Tony's hips as he captured the younger man's lips. Soft lips, lips that tasted sweet, sugary sweet the way Tony liked his coffee. Tony's mouth...even more delicious, an intoxicating mix of sugar and mint.

He was _not_ going to do this. He was not going to jack off thinking about his Senior Field Agent, his friend, the man that was in love with him. Jumping out of the bed, he headed for the shower, a very cold shower.

#################################################################################

Cup of coffee in hand, Tony stood in the kitchen staring at his phone. Everything within him told him to call her and cancel, he didn't wanna do this right now. He had lied all week, told everyone he had a date every night when really he was sitting at home watching movies. It wasn't that he was pining away for Gibbs, he just couldn't bring himself to go out right now. He knew Gibbs wasn't going to change his mind, wasn't suddenly going to show up at his door and tell him I want you, but he still needed to work through this. Work through the fact that Gibbs knew, understood, still trusted him and could actually tease him about it. That was something he hadn't expected, the teasing.

Problem was, the teasing was so hot. That playful little smile, the gleam in those steely blue eyes. God he wanted to devour Gibbs when the older man got that look. Or be devoured.

"Stop!" Tony shouted out loud.

The phone in his hand suddenly rang and he dropped it onto the counter. Retrieving it he stared at the name on the screen, quickly answering.

"Hey Boss, case?"

"No."

"Then what can I do for you?"

"Steaks tomorrow."

"Cowboy style?" Tony smiled.

"Yeah."

"Sounds good. Lunch or dinner?"

"Whenever."

"Everything okay?" There was an odd detachment in Gibbs' voice that bothered Tony.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Just want you to know." A pause. "We're good."

"You keep saying that." This wasn't like Gibbs. The random call, an invitation, it was all out of character.

"Tomorrow."

"Yeah." As soon as the word left Tony's lips the phone call ended. What the hell was going on? Things between them were definitely not alright. So the question was what was bothering Gibbs, besides the obvious.

#################################################################################


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** What I'd Give

**Summary: ** Gibbs has secret admirer. But does he really want to know who it is.

**Feedback:** Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for all the feedback so far.

**Author's Notes:** This story started because a friend, JosGotGlock sent me the lyrics of a Sugarland song title What I'd Give. She thought it really showed the feelings Tony had for Gibbs. I already knew and loved the song so this is what came out of that.

I edited this myself. I do my best but mistakes do get by me.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there ;) Thanks to everyone that has joined, I appreciated the feedback, discussions and the love that you show.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**######################**

He knocked at the door and waited. The door opened slowly and his eyes instinctively worked their way up and down the woman's body.

"Tony." She sighed the name.

"Gina you look...amazing." Tony smiled. Gina was one of the women for a case earlier in the week.

She smiled with beautiful white teeth. "Thanks."

And she did look amazing. A little dark blue dress that made her blue eyes pop, her shoulder length sable hair cascading around her face and neck, and six inch heels that put her eye level with him.

"So where are we going?"

"What are you in the mood for?" Tony smiled.

Her eyes danced down Tony's body. "Italian."

"I know a great little Italian place not far."

"Oh you were talking about food?" She licked her lips.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah food."

"Italians fine." She stepped out, closing the door behind her and slipping her arm into Tony's.

###############################################################################

He shouldn't have called, shouldn't have invited him over. Distance that's what he needed right now, distance so he could sort this out. He was tired and horny, it had nothing to do with Tony. He could have been thinking about anyone and his cock would have gotten hard. That's why he wanted Tony here tomorrow, wanted to prove to himself there was nothing there. That Tony would have no effect on him.

"Didn't expect to find you here."

Gibbs shook his head. "Then why are you here?"

"Took a chance." A pause. "Figured you'd be out with Joannie."

"Nope."

The other man chuckled. "Well it lasted longer than I expected."

Gibbs glared at Fornell.

Fornell put his hands up. "Letting it go."

"Not your weekend to have Emily, shouldn't you be on a date?"

"Should, but here I am." Fornell grabbed a jar, emptied it, grabbed the Bourbon bottle and poured a drink. "I ordered a pizza."

Gibbs chuckled and continued working on the wood in front of him.

"Heard you have a secret admirer?"

Tossing the chisel down, Gibbs met Fornell's stare. "FBI have nothing better to do than discuss me?"

"Said I knew not the FBI." Fornell smirked. "She must not know you, otherwise she'd know what the second B is for."

"Mr. Gibbs."

"Pizza's here." Fornell pulled out his wallet.

"Hey Mark." Gibbs nodded at the Pizza guy standing at the top of the steps.

Fornell met the man half way up the steps and handed him the money.

"Have a good night." Mark nodded leaving.

"You let all the delivery guys just walk in?"

"Most. Saves time." Gibbs shrugged.

Plopping the pizza box down on the table, Fornell opened it and grabbed a piece. Gibbs did the same and they ate in silence.

Grabbing a third piece, Fornell finally spoke. "Is this break up with Joannie what's bothering you?"

"No." Gibbs said around a bite of pizza.

"The secret admirer thing?"

Gibbs didn't respond.

"Afraid it's an ex-wife?" Fornell chuckled.

Gibbs shook his head.

"You already know who it is." Fornell grinned. "Who is it? That woman that's been after you at the gun range?"

"No."

A silence fell.

"Come on Jethro. Spill."

Tossing his half eaten piece of pizza back in the box, Gibbs shook his head.

"Jethro we're friend, let me live vicariously through you."

"Wanna ask you something."

"Okay."

"I want an honest answer." Gibbs pointed at Fornell. "And nothing said leaves this room."

Fornell tossed down his piece of pizza, swallowed and cleared his throat. "This sounds serious. You never have to remind me that anything we say to each other stays between us."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "Ever had another man tell you he's in love with you?"

Fornell nodded. "Yeah."

"What?" That wasn't the answer Gibbs was expecting. "Did you hear me right?"

"I heard. I'm not that old." Fornell scoffed. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal? Tobias you're straight, been married, got a kid." Why was he the only one that seemed to have a problem with this?

Fornell leaned forward and smiled. "Your secret admirer is a man." It wasn't really a question.

"Yeah."

"And he's in love with you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

Gibbs eyes narrowed and then he yelled. "What the hell kinda question is that?"

"A legitimate one." Leaning back, Fornell folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't have feelings for him." Gibbs kept his voice calm and steady.

"Okay. Then you're just bothered because it's a man?"

"No." Gibbs stood up and started pacing. "I mean. I told him I'm flattered, but not interested. And he's fine with that.

"That's good."

"But he's still-"

"He's in love with you. That doesn't just go away because you tell him you're not interested." As bad as he was at understanding relationships and love, Jethro was even worse.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How longs he gonna wait?" Gibbs stopped pacing and stared at Fornell. "How longs he gonna hope that I'll change my mind or have some huge revelation and suddenly like men."

"Depends." Fornell shrugged. "On how deep he's in."

"I'd say pretty deep." Gibbs swallowed hard. "He's been in love with me for years."

"Well, then he's already waited a long time, might figure it's time to throw in the towel." Fornell paused. "Then again, some guys always hold out hope."

Tipping his head, Gibbs' brow furrowed as he stared at his friend. "How many guys you been involved with?"

"A few. One was serious."

"This before or after Diane?"

"Before and after." Fornell paused. "You surprised?"

"I don't know. I got a man in love with me and one of my best friends telling me he's been with men." Gibbs threw up his hands. "What the hell could possible surprise me anymore?"

"The fact that you're realizing you have feelings for this guy."

Gibbs opened his mouth to protest, then closed it and went back and sat down. "I'm too old for this Tobias."

"Can't teach an old dog new tricks?" A wide grin played across Fornell's face.

"That's one hell of a new trick to learn." Gibbs chortled.

"Come on Jethro it's not that different." Again a grin. "I mean you already know the equipment."

Gibbs dropped his head back and laughed. "Did you really just say that?"

"Yeah. You know what you like, he'll probably like it too."

"Tobias. I can honestly say I never thought we'd be having this conversation." Gibbs pulled his head up and grinned at his friend.

"I figured we had a fifty-fifty chance."

Again Gibbs laughed and shook his head.

"Although I figured I'd be telling you about some guy I was seeing. Not you telling me about the Italian stallion being in love with you."

Gibbs instantly stopped laughing and gaped wide eyed at Fornell.

"Really Jethro!" Fornell rolled his eyes. "Only one man could get you revved up like this."

"And why's that?"

"You two have always walked a fine line with each other." Fornell smirked. "And you've never been as protective of an agent as you are of him."

"He's a good agent...and a friend."

"I know. He probably spends as much if not more time here than I do."

"That doesn't mean that I wanna-" Gibbs couldn't finish the sentence

"Not saying it does." Fornell had never seen Gibbs so uptight about talking about a sexual situation. "But not a lot of people can get under your skin. He does."

"Yeah he does." Gibbs sighed.

Fornell was smirking again.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" It was a stupid question and Gibbs knew it.

"God yes!" Fornell groaned.

"You are a bastard."

"Of course." A seriousness returned to Fornell's eyes. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I wish I knew."

"Is DiNotzo pushing?"

"Tobias you know his damn name." The statement came out with more venom than Gibbs intended.

"Right, sorry." Fornell snickered. _Pretend all you want_. "Is DiNozzo trying to get to you?"

"Not really." Gibbs shook his head. "A comment here or there. He's got a date tonight."

"A date? Really and you're okay with that?" Okay this was getting bizarre.

"Tobias!" Gibbs scowled.

"Jethro. If you think you might even remotely want him. You don't let the stud out to play!" Fornell barked. "Are you that stupid?"

"I never said I wanted him."

"You're just gonna deny anything, let DiNozzo go out and screw some other guy, then what?"

"He's not out with a guy."

Fornell rubbed his forehead. "Okay so DiNozzo is bi? Chasing the women was real."

"He's straight."

"Don't tell me!" Fornell cocked his head at Gibbs. "Is he cherry?"

"Cherry?" Gibbs had no idea what that even meant.

"He's never been with a man?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"You're telling me he's gay for you?" Fornell sighed breathlessly.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Never been with a man, never been attracted to a man, except you."

"That's what he said."

"Damn it!" Fornell groaned with jealousy. "This is like the holy grail Jethro. A good looking younger guy, never been with a man and wants you to be the one and only! Hello even the straightest man can understand how hot that is!"

"Is this turning you on?" Gibbs balked.

Fornell ignored the comment. "Can you even admit that DiNozzo is good looking?"

"Yeah Tony's good looking. Everybody knows that."

"Do you think he's good looking?"

Gibbs rocked his head. "Yeah he's good looking."

"Why do you think he's good looking?"

"You gotta point Tobias?"

"Why is DiNozzo good looking? His hair, his face, his body, his ass."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"There's something you like about him."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed.

"What is it?"

There was a moment of hesitation, a moment where Gibbs cleared his throat, but then quietly spoke. "His lips."

_Oh this was good. _Fornell chuckled to himself. "Anything else?"

"Those eyes." Gibbs gaze stared off past Fornell. "He makes me laugh."

_Jethro you have no clue how bad you have it._

"And you have no problem with Tony being out with some woman, probably leering at her, making her laugh, kissing her and probably not sleeping in his own bed."

Suddenly Gibbs gaze snapped back and glared at Fornell.

_And there it is...the jealousy _Fornell shook his head. "You better get your head out of your ass and soon Jethro. That jealousy you're feeling right now will only get worse if you ignore this!"

#################################################################################

"That was an amazing dinner." Gina smiled as they reached her door. "The wine, the food, the company, perfect."

"I'm glad." Tony smiled back.

She let her hand caress up his chest. "And now that I've had Italian food...I'd like an Italian for dessert."

Tony chuckled. "Wow you weren't kidding about that earlier."

"No." She unlocked the door and took Tony's hand. "We'll grab a bottle of wine and head upstairs."

"Sure." As she pulled him through the door, Tony stopped before his second foot crossed the threshold. "I know I'm gonna hate myself tomorrow but um...I can't."

"You can't?" She looked at him confused. "I thought this is exactly what you wanted."

"I thought so too." Tony blew out a long breath. "But evidently not."

"Are you serious?" She chuckled.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Tony come on." She wrapped her arm around his waist pressing her body against his, her lips brushing against his ear. "I promise I won't bite...unless you ask."

Biting his lip, Tony groaned. _What the hell was he thinking! _Suddenly he jerked her closer.

"I knew I could change your mind."

Tony laughed and it was totally inappropriate.

Gina stepped back. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Tony shook his head. "I didn't mean-I should really go. Thanks for a great night."

Taking off down the stairs, he hurried to his car. Gina watched him climb into the driver's side, then shook her head and stormed inside.

It wasn't until he was half way home that the fear suddenly sunk in. He had just laughed because a woman wasn't able to give him a hard on! At first he was thrilled, had wanted a way out of it, but now...he glanced down at his penis.

"This was a onetime thing!" Another glance down. "Gibbs is not gonna change his mind so eventually you need to work for the ladies."

He slammed his hands on the steering wheel. "DAMN YOU!" Again he glanced at his penis. "All I have to do is say his name and you're all ready to go!"

#################################################################################

This was all Tobias' fault! That's why he was laying here on the couch, wondering what the hell Tony was doing on his date. Truth was he knew exactly what Tony was doing on his date. Tony was doing exactly what Tony always does on a date. And Tony had every right to do it.

Gibbs had no claim on Tony, told Tony he wasn't interested, not to pine away for him, so what did he expect. Plus he still wasn't sure what the hell he was feeling. But he did know he didn't want Tony on that date. He glanced at the phone in his hand, it was already after midnight, a little late to be worrying now. Whatever was going to happen had already happened. Tony was probably already fast sleep, the woman curled up in his arms, both of them sated sexually.

He could call Tony, and say what? Where are you? How was the date? He knew Tony would answer or at least call back. Tony never ignored a call from him. If he was still having sex with his date, Tony would finish then call back. Otherwise, Tony would answer. Rule three, never be unreachable and Tony was never unreachable, especially for Gibbs.

_What the hell is your problem!_ Gibbs scolded himself. Tony had a date, a date he practically ordered him to go on, so let it go. It's your own damn fault and none of your damn business. Even as he told himself that he pressed the speed dial on his phone and the phone started to ring. It took only two rings and Gibbs heard the voice he so desperately wanted to hear.

"Hey Boss case?"

Gibbs cleared his throat. "No."

"Everybody okay?" There was an instant worry in Tony's voice. Gibbs never called this late unless there was a case or someone was hurt.

"Everyone's find." Gibbs paused. "You okay."

"Yeah." Tony drew out the word, the concern still there. A long moment of silent and Tony spoke again. "Gibbs are you okay?"

"Are you at home?"

"Yeah why?"

A wave of relief washed over Gibbs, if Tony was home it was likely that he was alone. Tony wasn't the type to bring women home, he preferred to go to them.

"You had a date?" Gibbs tried to keep his voice calm and boss like.

"Did. Got home about half an hour ago."

Another long moment of silence and Gibbs heard the chuckle.

"Checking up on me? Making sure I'm not sitting at home pining away for you?"

Gibbs smirked. It was a great cover. "Yeah."

"I went on the date."

"And you're home already?" Home before midnight was not in DiNozzo's rules of dating.

"Yeah."

Now Gibbs heard the disappointment in Tony's voice. She must have not wanted Tony to stay, that was the only reason Tony would sound disappointed after a date.

"Didn't go well?" Gibbs found himself overjoyed that there was still a woman out there that could resist the DiNozzo good looks and charm.

"No it was great. She was great."

"Then why the disappointment?"

"You working in the basement?" Tony asked ignoring the question.

"No. And answer the question." Again the Boss tone was firmly in place.

"Why are you asking?" Tony paused. "You never cared about my dates before."

That was the truth. Gibbs thought to himself. He never wanted to hear about, talk about, or asked about any of Tony's dates so it was kinda telling that he was asking now.

"Did you sleep with her?"

The question was barely a whisper and for a moment Tony actually thought he had heard it wrong.

"No."

"Why?" This time the question was asked with a sigh of relief.

"I didn't want to." Gaining courage from Gibbs obvious concern that he would sleep with the woman, Tony continued. "She's not who I want."

"You never gonna sleep with women again?" Gibbs chuckled nervously.

"Depends?"

Gibbs swallowed the fear that formed in his throat. "On what?"

"If I get what I really want or not."

Suddenly Gibbs felt like a scared school boy who had a crush on the hot football star that everyone wanted. Tony could have any woman he wanted, hell he could probably have any man he wanted so it made no sense that Tony would want him.

"Were you jealous that I went out with her?"

"Yes." The answer was quick and was said without thinking of the ramifications of the admission.

Tony smiled as he bit at his bottom lip. Gibbs confession making his heart flutter with hope.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah."

"Get some sleep."

Gibbs sighed heavily and his eyes closed. Tony understood what that confession had taken and wasn't pushing. He was never so thankful for the younger man's ability to read him and understand.

"You too." Gibbs paused. "And Tony?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Night Gibbs."

"Night." Tossing the phone on the coffee table, Gibbs ran his hands down his face. What the hell had gotten into him?

################################################################################

"_Please." Tony begged his __hands clawing at Gibbs' ass, forcing their bodies closer. He needed more, more contact more Gibbs, more Gibbs. He was being held against the wall, Gibbs lips feasting from his neck._

_Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "God, what have you done to me?" Gibbs didn't__ want an answer, instead his hands tore at the button and zipper on Tony's jean wanting them open so he could take his prize._

"_OH FUCK!" Tony screamed as Gibbs shoved his hand into the now open jeans and grabbed Tony's cock._

"_So hard." Gibbs growled as __he yanked Tony's cock out of the pants giving him room to stroke the full length. "I love that I make you hard like this."_

"_Yes." Tony groaned, the feel of Gibbs' hand around his cock pushing him quickly towards the edge._

"_You've wanted this for so long.__"_

"_God yes."_

"_Wanted me to just jack you off."_

"_Yes." Tony whimpered as his hands scratched up Gibbs'__ back._

"_I wanna feel you come." Gibbs moaned. "Wanna know how much you want me."_

"_You're the only one I want." Tony sighed breathlessly. "The only one."_

"_No one else ever touches you."_

"_No. Only you." Tony's finger tips dug into Gibbs'__ back._

_Gibbs' hand jerked hard on Tony's cock, quick short movement._

"_I'm gonna-" It was the last coherent words Tony said as he screamed out his release._

"_That's it!" Gibbs snarled as he continued to milk Tony's cock "Come for me."_

_Burying his head against Gi__bbs' shoulder, Tony's body trembled and he fought to stay upright._

Tony's eyes shot open and the bright light streaming into the room made him shut them again.

"DAMN IT!" Tony groaned as his hard cock twitched again his stomach. It begged for attention still stuck in the dream he had just woke up from. Wrapping his hand around his cock, he gave in to the dream still swimming in his mind. Better to have this under control before he went to Gibbs today. Otherwise he'd walk around with a hard on all fucking day.

################################################################################


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** What I'd Give

**Summary: ** Gibbs has secret admirer. But does he really want to know who it is.

**Feedback:** Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for all the feedback so far. It has made my day and made me laugh!

**Author's Notes:** This story started because a friend, JosGotGlock sent me the lyrics of a Sugarland song title What I'd Give. She thought it really showed the feelings Tony had for Gibbs. I already knew and loved the song so this is what came out of that.

I edited this myself. I do my best but mistakes do get by me.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there ;) Thanks to everyone that has joined, I appreciated the feedback, discussions and the love that you show.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**######################**

Gibbs was on his third cup of coffee and still didn't feel awake. If it wasn't already going on noon, he'd go back to bed. But he had no idea when Tony was going to show up. Lunch, dinner could be any time between now and five or six. Knowing Tony, he was probably still in bed. Unlike him, Tony could fall asleep at the drop of a hat and sleep the day away if you let him. Gibbs wasn't that fortunate. He'd been up most of the night after that call. He was second guessing everything, then wishing he could go back and do it over, or not make the call at all. At some point he'd drifted off to sleep for an hour or so, a dreamless sleep. One thing he was thankful for. Finally he'd gotten up, made coffee and dressed.

He chuckled and shook his head. Three times he'd changed his shirt. The first t-shirt was covered with stains, the second just didn't fit right, finally he settled on a plain deep blue t-shirt with his zip up hooded sweatshirt over it. It was cool in DC right now, fall had settled in soon to be winter. He already had a fire going. Tony loved the fireplace, always wanted a fire when he was here, even in the middle of summer. Gibbs started to laugh as a thought crossed his mind. Maybe Tony liked the fire in the summer because it always made him take of his sweatshirt and made him change from jeans into shorts. Great now he was going to rethink Tony's reasoning for everything.

The cell phone started to buzz and Gibbs grabbed it, he chuckled when he saw the caller id.

"Don't you have anything better to do on a Sunday than bother me?"

"Guess he's not there yet if you're answering the phone."

"No. Not here."

"Maybe he's still with his date." Fornell said, pushing Gibbs' buttons.

"No."

"How do you know?"

Silence.

"Oh you didn't?" Fornell started laughing. "You called him last night."

Still nothing.

"Didn't realize pushing that jealousy button would work so well."

"Did you want something or did you just call to annoy me?"

"Annoy you."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Never seen you like this. It's amusing." Fornell smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face."

"Make me."

"I will drive over there and clock you." Gibbs barked.

"No you won't...then you might miss your boy."

"Don't push me Tobias!" Another bark.

"So what excuse did you give for calling him last night?" Fornell tried to hold back the laughter. "I realized I wanna play hid the sausage so please don't screw that hot chick you're out with?"

"I am this close!" Gibbs yelled.

"Calm down." Fornell was laughing. "I left you a present in the end table drawer."

Standing up, Gibbs went over and opened the drawer. "Your an asshole!"

"Come on figured you would need them before I did."

Gibbs picked up the box. "You always walk around with a box of condoms?"

"Had them in the glove box."

Glancing at the box, Gibbs smirked. "This aren't my size...too small."

The laughter abruptly stopped. "Oh that hurts!"

Gibbs' heart sank when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned and saw Tony standing at the edge of the living room, eyebrow raised.

"Gotta go."

"He walked in didn't he?" Again, Fornell broke out laughing and the phone went dead.

"Hey." Gibbs nodded.

"Hey." Tony tried not to smile as he made his way over to Gibbs. He grabbed the box and looked at it, then looked back up at Gibbs. A wide grin plastered across his face. "These are large...and that's too small?"

"A joke. Well, not a joke exactly, I mean I definitely need-" Gibbs suddenly just stopped talking and felt the slight flush warm his face.

"Wow Leroy Jethro Gibbs embarrassed." Tony smirked. "That's new."

"Yeah." Gibbs rubbed his forehead.

"Anything else in that drawer I should know about?" Tony asked leaning over and glancing inside.

"Don't think so."

"No girly magazines, sex toys, something like that?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Okay." Tony tossed the condom box into the drawer and closed it. "Want me to go out and come back in, pretend this didn't happen?"

"Don't think that's gonna work." Gibbs sighed.

"Then how about a beer." Tony smiled. "Or in your case maybe a Bourbon."

"Little early for Bourbon." Although right now Gibbs definitely could have used it.

"More coffee then?"

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled. "Come on." He headed towards the kitchen, Tony following a few steps behind.

"I was gonna bring something but wasn't sure what you'd want." Tony said leaning against the counter across from the coffee pot.

"I got everything." Gibbs shot a glance over at Tony. "You want coffee or did you really want a beer."

"Coffee's good."

Gibbs grabbed another mug, spooned some sugar into it, filled it and handed it to Tony. "Milks in the fridge."

"Thanks." Tony searched in the fridge for the milk.

Glancing over, Gibbs' eyes landed on Tony's back side, he stared for a moment, realized what he was doing and looked away. _What the hell!_

"You okay?" Tony asked, returned to lean against the counter and seeing Gibbs' face now red.

"Little warm. The fire and the coffee."

Tony nodded.

"You hungry?"

"Always hungry but think I can wait a little bit." Tony smiled.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"Guessing you don't wanna hear about my date." A smirk slowly spread over Tony's face.

Gibbs laughed, the statement breaking the tension between them. "No."

"Although you know the most important part." Tony took a sip of coffee.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "How's your dad."

Almost spitting out his coffee, Tony forced himself to swallow then laughed. "Nice subject change."

"Call me Mr. Smooth." Gibbs smirked.

"I don't know about that."

"Wanna show you something." Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand, surprising the younger man with the gesture.

Tony allowed himself to be pulled out the back door and onto the patio, his eyes widening when he saw exactly what Gibbs wanted to show him.

"You made all this?" Tony looked shocked.

"Yeah." Letting go of Tony's hand, Gibbs stepped back.

"It's great." Tony smiled shooting a quick look back. Gibbs had made a beautiful picnic table and two chairs. "Beautiful."

"Thanks." Gibbs saw Tony shiver. Instinctively, he walked up behind the younger man, rubbing his hands up and down Tony's arms "I should have had you grab your coat."

Tony felt another shiver run through his body, this time it had nothing to do with the cold. "It's okay." His eyes closed and he basked in the warmth that Gibbs' touch brought to his body.

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Gibbs felt a familiar longing creep into his body and he almost wrapped his arms around the younger man, almost. "We can um-." Slowly his hands drift from Tony. "Go in. Just wanted to show you."

Grabbing the door, Gibbs held it open for Tony, who smiled as he walked back into the house.

"Definitely need to have a cook out." Tony smiled again. "If the weather warms up again."

"We might get a couple warm days yet." Gibbs said as he walked into the living room and dropped down on the couch. This was all still a surprise to him, the way he was reacting to Tony, the growing desire to touch the younger man.

"Then promise me if it does we have a cook out and break in the picnic table." Again with the smile.

"Promise." Gibbs nodded.

"I brought something for you." Tony grinned as he walked out to the coat rack and returned with a large flat package. He handed it to Gibbs and sat down on the couch, leaving some distance between them.

"Another gift from my not so secret admirer." Gibbs smirked.

"Sorta." Tony chewed his lip for a moment. "It was um, going to be another gift before I chickened out. I was afraid it would give it away."

"That's not a concern anymore."

"Obviously." Tony fidgeted nervously.

Carefully opening the plain brown wrapping, Gibbs froze as soon as he saw the title on the book.

"Tony." Gibbs glanced over at the man beside him, completely flabbergasted.

A brilliant, but shy smile lit Tony's face. "I know Edmund Burke is one of your favorites."

"This is an original copy." Gibbs sighed as he finished removing the paper and ran his fingers over the title of the book. _A Philosophical Enquiry into the Origin of Our Ideas of the Sublime __and Beautiful. _"This is- I mean, how did you even find this."

"I have my ways." The shyness had faded and now the smile simply radiated happiness.

"I don't know-" Gibbs shook his head. No one had ever given him such a meaningful gift. His eyes fixed on Tony's. "Thank you."

"Would have given it away right?"

Gibbs laughed. "Probably. You and I have talked a lot about Burke."

"No passion so effectually robs the mind of all its powers of acting and reasoning as fear." Tony quoted from the book.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "Absolutely." If Tony only realized how appropriate that quote was right now. He couldn't act or reason this out because of the fear of the feeling he was developing for Tony. It had his mind in a state of chaos and he didn't know how to bring order back. Even now, countless thoughts raced through the bedlam inside his head searching for the right reaction to this moment.

"Glad you like it." Although, Tony never doubted that Gibbs would like it, the deep look of appreciation did surprise him.

"I love it." Leaving the couch, Gibbs went to the book shelf and leaned the book facing out, against the books behind it.

"I'm definitely getting hungry now."

Gibbs turned to find Tony standing behind him.

"Yeah." Taking a half step closer to Tony, Gibbs stopped.

Steel blue eyes locked on green and Tony couldn't move, could barely breath as the air around them seemed to thicken. Gibbs was too close, the smell of sawdust and old spice filling his lungs with each sparse breath he managed to take. He never realized how overpowering the scent of the man was until this moment. His head was spinning and he prayed he wasn't misreading what was about to happen.

"Thank you, really." Gibbs sighed, his finger tips brushing down Tony's cheek to his chin.

"You're welcome." The words were breathless, barely audible. As Gibbs leaned forward, Tony's eyes closed just as warm lips caressed his, a soft gentle touch that was soothing, comforting yet made his body quiver with desire. Even when the kiss deepened slightly, it was still subdued, never truly expressing the feelings that seemed buried under the surface. Tony's hand cupped Gibbs' cheek as Gibbs drew back lazily allowing their lips to linger together for as long as possible.

Tony's gaze fell on Gibbs' face watching and waiting. The older man's eyes were still closed and he licked his lips.

Letting out a deep sigh, Gibbs opened his eyes fixating on Tony's. "That wasn't for the book."

"Then what was it for?"

"Me." Gibbs paused. "I needed to be able to focus again."

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Focus?"

"On something other than your lips and wanting to kiss them."

A coy smile curled at the corner of Tony's lips. "So are you more focused now?"

Shaking his head, Gibbs sighed. "Not really."

"Why?" _Please let it be__ the reason he wanted to hear._ Tony prayed to himself.

"Because now-" Gibbs swallowed hard. "The apprehension is gone and I know exactly how good you taste."

Another smile, this one with all the magnificence of that famous DiNozzo smile.

Gibbs true smile greeted Tony's. "And now I need to feed you."

Tony chuckled softly. "Right."

Calloused fingers tips brushed against Tony's, two fingers hooking his.

"I'm not ignoring that you want answers, explanations about what's going on." Gibbs squeezed their clasped fingers. "But I need time...to process and be able to give you the answers you need."

Tony nodded.

"Good." Gibbs took a deep breath. "Then steaks."

"Yeah."

#################################################################################

"So my buddies like, you'd really turn down five hundred bucks because of some moral standard." Tony chuckled. "I was like hell yeah."

Gibbs laughed, as he shook his head.

Tony groaned. "That was great, as always."

"Good."

"I'll get these." Tony grabbed their plates and headed to the kitchen. "You want another beer?"

"Sure." Laying his head back and closing his eyes, Gibbs took a few slow deep breaths then pulled his head back up. As his eyes opened, he smirked. Tony was sitting next to him, leg pulled up under him, arm on the back of the couch, head in hand the other hand holding a beer. "Is that mine?"

Tony held out the bottle.

"Thanks." Taking a long swig, Gibbs swallowed and stared at the bottle.

"I need to head home."

"Not gonna finish your beer?" Gibbs asked.

"I didn't get another one."

Gibbs nodded.

"Thanks for the steaks."

"Yeah." Glancing at Tony, Gibbs smiled.

Standing up, Tony felt the hand grasp his.

"I wanna say the right thing."

"There's no right thing to say." Tony paused. "Say whatever you feel."

"I'm glad you came today."

"So am I."

"I wanna see you again."

"You'll see me in the morning." Tony smirked.

"I wanna see you like this." Gibbs' thumb brushed over Tony's hand. "Just us."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"I'm asking you to spend some time with me." Gibbs glanced at their joined hands, then back up into those green eyes. "And see what happens."

Gibbs waited, seeing the contemplative look in Tony's eyes.

"Okay." Tony nodded. Then felt his heart race as a smile appeared on Gibbs face.

"Okay." Gibbs released Tony's hand and stood up. "I'll walk you out."

Another nod as Tony made his way towards the front door, Gibbs following. Stopping as they reached the door, Tony turned around. "You let me know when you want to spend some more time together."

"I will." Gibbs nodded.

"You have my number." Tony smirked.

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah. Speed dial."

"What number?"

"Number?"

"On speed dial." Tony's face was serious.

"Five."

"Five." In one quick movement, Tony reached into Gibbs right pants pocket.

Gibbs eyes went wide and before he could react Tony had already pulled the phone from his pocket.

Holding up the phone, Tony grinned at the shocked expression on Gibbs' face. "Really? Did you think I was gonna grab something else?"

Shaking his head, Gibbs chuckled. "Um-"

"I'd keep whatever you're thinking to yourself." Tony raised an eyebrow, then he opened Gibbs' phone and pulled up the speed dial numbers looking at the numbers ahead of him. "Vance, number one. Understandable. Your dad number two. Surprising but again understandable."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Abby number three." Tony glanced at Gibbs. "She really is your favorite."

"I have to call her a lot."

"So that's what your speed dial order is based on? Frequency of calls?" Looking back at the phone, Tony saw number four. "Really?"

There was no response. Gibbs knew the snide comment was coming.

"Fornell?" Tony cocked his head slightly. "Sure there's nothing going on there?"

Gibbs shot a harsh glare Tony's way.

"Just kidding." Tony grinned. "You're not really his type."

A quizzical look replaced the glare. Did Tony know about Tobias?

"Please. Fornell's not hiding anything." Tony slipped the phone back in Gibbs' pocket, his fingers lingering longer than necessary. "I think I can definitely work my way up on the list."

"Is that so?" Gibbs smirked.

"At least to number three."

"Pretty sure of yourself."

"Absolutely." Leaning back against the door, Tony licked his lips, his eyes flickering towards Gibbs' lips then back to the steel blue eyes.

Responding to Tony's suggestive look, Gibbs took a few steps closing the distance between them. It was such a natural reaction, Gibbs never questioned it. He was drawn even closer when he heard Tony take a sharp quick breath.

Eyes locked in a deep stare, Tony's body arched forward slightly, desperately wanting their bodies to touch. When Gibbs leaned forward, Tony's eyes closed in anticipation then shot open when he felt the soft lips touch his cheek.

"Night." Gibbs smiled, again looking into the green eyes.

"Just remember something." Tony's voice dripped with desire as his hand touched Gibbs' cheek.

"What's that?" Gibbs' eyes narrowed.

"That up until this moment." Tony's hand suddenly latched onto Gibbs' neck. "I was behaving myself."

That said, Tony jerked Gibbs' face forward crushing their lips together. Unlike, Gibbs' kiss earlier, there was nothing gentle about it. His lips devoured Gibbs, expressing the desire and need within him. His tongue brushed across Gibbs' lips, tasting, but not demanding entrance. This wasn't about pushing Gibbs into something he wasn't ready for, it was simply about Tony conveying his own wants and desires. He knew their journey had just begun and they had miles to go before Gibbs wanted more. It didn't mean he couldn't tell Gibbs exactly how he wanted this all to end. Tony moaned into the kiss as Gibbs' hand suddenly clutched at his hip.

The noise caused Gibbs to tear their lips apart and he stared at the younger man.

"What's wrong?" Tony panted breathlessly. The fear settled in when Gibbs didn't immediately respond. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" The sentence stopped as Gibbs leaned back in and pressed his lips to Tony's ear.

"You really want me that bad?" Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear. "That just my hand on your hip can make you moan like that?"

"Yes." The response was quick and whispered.

Gibbs drew back with a wide smirk on his face. "That's a nice ego boost."

A laugh poured from Tony and he smacked Gibbs' chest. "You really are a cocky son of a bitch."

"Sometimes." Gibbs chuckled as he took Tony's hand and pulled the younger man away from the door. "Now go."

"Yeah." Tony sighed, opening the front door.

"Night." Gibbs smiled.

"Night." Tony answered over his shoulder.

Gibbs watched out the door until Tony was in the car and pulling out of the drive. As the car disappeared down the road, he shut the door and dropped back against the solid piece of wood. "Wow."

Running his hands through his hair, he let out a long deep breath and smiled. He'd never intended to kiss Tony today, but he had to, the need to know had him completely off kilter all day. He needed to know he could do it, needed to rid himself of the apprehension. Needed to know, know if he would like it and want more. And there was no doubt, he liked it and definitely wanted more. But Tony's kiss, there was no apprehension, no doubt, Tony knew exactly what he wanted.

This wasn't Gibbs normal MO, he was usually the pursuer, or at least became the pursuer once he knew someone was interested. He was always the confident one, knowing what he wanted and doing everything to get it. But this was different. He was still trying to figure out if this was something he even wanted, still finding his footing in a situation that was entirely new to him.

Wanting to kiss Tony, that didn't mean there was more there, or that it could become more. That was why Gibbs needed more time. More time to think, more time with Tony to see if it went deeper. He already cared for Tony, had for years, but could that caring become something even greater. That was the question.

Pushing off the door, Gibbs headed towards the kitchen, Bourbon and some carving because there was no way he was going to be able to sleep.

###############################################################################

Flopping face down onto the couch, Tony tucked the pillow under his head and closed his eyes. He was still floating in some surreal alternate universe were Gibbs had kissed him and he had kissed Gibbs. It had to be an alternate universe because Gibbs would never...but he had. Rolling onto his back, he smiled remembering every touch. Gibbs taking his hand and leading him out the back door. Hands with calloused finger tips but soft palms. Then those same hands rubbing over his arms to warm him against the cool fall air and they had. Warming his entire body in mere seconds. And that kiss! Tony sighed. So soft and gentle, yet hiding something more intense. It was nothing and everything he had expected a first kiss with Gibbs to be. And he never intended to kiss Gibbs when he left, but that damn kiss on the cheek...he wanted more. Couldn't control it any longer. He'd been behaving all day, letting Gibbs figure out exactly what he was feeling, but it had just been too much. After that first kiss all he could think about was wanting another, and another, and another. He didn't want to push, wanted to let Gibbs work it all out, but he need that kiss.

Now it was a waiting game. Waiting to see when Gibbs decided they would spend some time together, not a date, just spending time together. Tony grinned. It was sweet actually. Gibbs all nervous and not knowing what to say. He'd never seen Gibbs like that, the man was a rock, a brick wall. Never wavering, always solid and strong. It was nice to see that he could shake the foundation of a normally unshakable force. There was something there between them, he had always known that, now Gibbs just had to realize that. And he would give it time, as much as the waiting and being patient would kill him he would do it. He would do it because the reward for his patience would be amazing.

###############################################################################


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** What I'd Give

**Summary: ** Gibbs has secret admirer. But does he really want to know who it is.

**Feedback:** Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for all the feedback so far. It has made my day

**Author's Notes:** This story started because a friend, JosGotGlock sent me the lyrics of a Sugarland song title What I'd Give. She thought it really showed the feelings Tony had for Gibbs. I already knew and loved the song so this is what came out of that.

I edited this myself. I do my best but mistakes do get by me.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there ;) Thanks to everyone that has joined, I appreciated the feedback, discussions and the love that you show.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**######################**

He'd been carving since Tony left, carving and drinking. He wasn't drunk but he wasn't feeling any pain either. If he continued like this, the carving would be done by morning. Glancing at his watch, Gibbs sighed. It was only a little after ten, he would probably be up till at least one or two. Hell, at this point he'd probably be up all night. His mind refused to let go of everything that had happened today. Instead that first kiss and Tony's kiss were on a constant loop in his brain. And as if that weren't enough, he was constantly glancing at the phone beside him. Part of him wanted to call, just check to make sure Tony had gotten home safe. Like that wasn't an obvious excuse for wanting to call. After that what would he say? I can't get you out of my head, just needed to hear your voice for some reason. Tossing down the chisel, he cranked his head from left to right hearing the pop and crack. He half expected Tony to call with some lame excuse. He wanted the younger man to call.

Rubbing his hands over his face, he groaned. What the hell? He wasn't like this. Wasn't one to feel the need to talk to someone when they had just seen each other hours ago. Didn't hunger to hear a person's voice as if it would sooth him in some way. He rarely talked on the phone for more than two minutes, with anyone, even his father. He didn't call to chat, hear about someone's day, or tell someone useless information about what was going on in his own life. It took almost two weeks for him to need to charge his cell.

Unexpectedly, his stomach knotted reminding him, compelling him to remember. He had been like this once a long, long time ago. He shook his head, yeah he'd been like this before, but back then he was young. A horny teenager slowly becoming a man. A teenager that had suddenly become taken with a beautiful, amazingly intelligent and captivating young woman. Gibbs smiled at the memory. She barely tolerated him at first, even though he wasn't a lumber jack, she still had her reservations. He was young, arrogant with self doubt and false bravado, not a bastard yet, but cocky. She was having none of it, saw through it all, and called him on it. Pretty much told him to get his act together and then call her. By the end of that train ride, he had her name and number. She was just going to visit a college for the weekend, then back home to Stillwater. That Monday, he called her, as soon as he had the chance. Calls from base were short, but he didn't care, he just needed to hear her voice again. He heard her smile through the phone and it made him smile, even over miles of wire her smile was infectious. After that first call, he knew, knew he would want to hear her voice every day if he could. And he made sure he heard it as much as possible, calling her whenever he could, for as long as he could.

Yeah, he had been like this once before and only once before...with Shannon.

He dropped his head back as the realization sank in and his stomach knotted again. He knew his three failed marriages had been about trying to replace Shannon, knew the red hair and their looks were about Shannon as well, but never once had any of them made him feel what Shannon had all those years ago. So how could it be possible that Tony was now making him feel that way.

The cell phone next to him beeped. Who the hell was sending him a text message this late? He flipped open the phone and read the text.

_Home, lonely, bored and still can't get your kiss off my mind. Wanted you to know._

Gibbs chuckled. That was actually pretty subtle for Tony. Hitting speed dial five, the phone rang and picked up on the first ring.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"Didn't expect you to call."

Gibbs heard the concern in Tony's voice. "I wanted to." Then he heard the smile and instantly felt himself smile.

"I'm not trying to push."

"I know." Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "I was gonna call."

"Why didn't you?"

Dropping his head back, Gibbs stared at the ceiling. "I don't know, seemed-"

"Do not say inappropriate." Tony groaned.

"Okay." Gibbs chuckled. "Untimely."

"A synonym for inappropriate."

"I called so it doesn't matter."

"You only called because I sent a text."

"Are we really gonna argue about this?"

"No." Tony sighed, the lust filling his voice. "Arguing is the last thing I wanna do with you."

Gibbs heard the lust in the words. "You should get some sleep."

"Should. Can't."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed, he was having the same problem.

"So why didn't you call?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, Tony never gave up.

"You can tell me. Afraid of what you might say?"

"No." There was a long paused before Gibbs answered. "Afraid of not having answers for you."

"I haven't asked you for any answers."

"Feel like I should have some for you." Gibbs didn't even realize he had started pacing.

"Answers about what?"

"Why I kissed you, what's going on, is something going on?" Taking a breath Gibbs continued. "Where is it going, what do I want from you. The list goes on and on."

"I only have one question at this point."

Gibbs swallowed the fear that rose in his throat. "What's that?"

"When exactly will we be spending more _alone _time together?"

The question made Gibbs laugh, washing away the fear.

"God it better be soon." Tony sighed.

"Tuesday night?" Gibbs asked.

"Good. Where and what?"

"You have something in mind?"

"Oh don't go there." The words were drawn out and low.

"Behave." Gibbs surprised himself when the word came out with more longing than he intended.

"Trying my best."

"Come here after work, we'll decide." Then he actually said it. "Maybe go see a movie."

"You would go see a movie with me?"

"Maybe." Gibbs couldn't help but snicker.

"Don't toy with me Gibbs!" Tony snapped. "Not about movies."

"We'll see."

"I'll check the listings. Just in case."

"You do that." Gibbs knew he shouldn't have brought up a movie. Then silence, a long silence. "I'm afraid to ask what you're thinking."

Another moment of silence, then a sigh. "Thinking about how I want you to kiss me again...and again...and again."

"I will." The words came out without Gibbs consent.

"Promise?"

"Yes." Sitting at the bottom of the basement steps, Gibbs closed his eyes. There was nothing he wanted more than to kiss Tony again right now.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah."

"There's a Paul Newman double feature Tuesday night at the Avalon Theater."

For the second time tonight, Gibbs broke out laughing. "I'll think about it."

"You quoted Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid to me, that your favorite movie?"

"Probably."

#################################################################################

"Did you really do that?" Tony laughed. "That sounds harsh even for you?

"I did." Gibbs started to laugh with Tony.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"It's almost two am."

Sitting up in bed, Gibbs looked over at the clock, one fifty seven. "Didn't realize."

"That's a good thing." Tony smiled. "Although I'm surprised you didn't fall asleep during my rambling jags. Maybe you did."

"It's cute when you ramble."

"Cute? Like puppy dog cute, little girl cute."

"Right not cute, sweet?" Gibbs heard the groan. "Adorable?" Another groan. "Sexy."

"Sexy is good." Tony sighed.

"Go to bed." Gibbs chuckled.

"I'm in bed." A pause. "Have been for awhile."

"Go to sleep."

"I'll try."

"Night Tony."

"Night."

#################################################################################

He had been in the office since four, tried to sleep and when that failed decided he might as well get some work done. Returning from grabbing his third cup of coffee, McGee and Ziva were already at their desks.

"Morning Boss." McGee nodded.

A nod back and another nod in Ziva's direction,.

Ziva had just looked at the clock on the wall, about to make a comment on Tony being late when the elevator dinged and Tony came running to his desk. He sat down just as the clock reached 0700.

"Cutting it close." Ziva smirked.

"I'm here and on time." Tony stuck out his tongue.

She rolled her eyes.

Again the elevator dinged and the three agents watched as the doors open and Joanna Walters walked out. She glanced at Gibbs as she walked by, never speaking a word as she made her way up the stairs and towards the director's office. Gibbs never looked up

As she disappeared all three agents looked at Gibbs.

Looking up, he glanced at his three agents. "Problem?"

"No Boss."

"No."

"Nope."

All three answered as they returned to their work. Gibbs shook his head and went back to his own work. He knew without looking up it was her, knew her perfume. Plus he knew she would be here today, she had work to finish up with Vance. He had hoped they would be on a case when she arrived, unfortunately that didn't happen. Now all he could do was try and avoid her, pray that she didn't approach him and want to talk again. He really didn't want to have that conversation again and there was no way he was going to try and explain. _I really don't want to see you __anymore__. Not only because of the fight we had but because I'm starting to have feelings for someone else. Who? Oh my Senior Field Agent, Tony. Yo__u met him._

He chuckled to himself. Not that he'd ever say that to her, but still.

################################################################################

Over an hour later, Gibbs had completely forgotten about Joannie as he read over reports from Fridays case and signed off on them. That was his first mistake.

"Jethro can we talk."

Not hearing her approach his desk was the second mistake.

"Busy, work." Gibbs said without even looking up at her.

"Jethro." She sighed. "Please."

Looking up, her green eyes were pleading at him.

"Fine." He tossed his pencil down and stood up, heading towards the elevator. As he passed by Tony's desk their eyes met briefly and Gibbs saw the concern in the younger man's eyes. Stepping into the elevator, Joannie was only a few steps behind. The doors closed and the elevator started only to stop a moment later, as Gibbs hit the emergency stop button. He leaned back against the wall and folded his arms across his chest.

"So that's it?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"And you're okay with it just ending like this?"

Another nod.

"Jethro." She took a step towards him, her hand coming to rest on his chest. "Remember that night in my kitchen, against the fridge, then the counter and the table."

Taking hold of her wrist, he removed it from his chest. "Yeah I do. But it's over." He dropped her hand.

She shook her head. "There's someone else already?"

There was a moment of hesitation but then Gibbs nodded. "Yeah there is."

################################################################################

Ear pressed to the elevator door, Tony's eyes practically bugged out of his head when he heard Gibbs reply to her.

"What?" Ziva whispered to him as she saw his reaction. She was standing next to him, but didn't have her ear to the door. "What did he say?"

"Um." Tony was surprised that Gibbs admitted it to Joanna, Joannie, as Gibbs called her. "He said there's someone else."

Ziva's eyes widened. "When did they even break up? And already he is seeing someone else!"

"Evidently." Tony shrugged playing innocent.

"Boss has never had problems getting women." McGee grinned from behind Tony and Ziva.

The two agents looked at him.

"Thanks for that McObvious!" Tony rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying. We probably don't even know about half the women he's had."

"Right we get it. Gibbs has mad skills." Tony shook his head. "Now shut up I'm trying to listen."

"Eavesdrop." McGee chuckled.

"Whatever! Shut up." Tony snapped keeping his voice low.

################################################################################

"Wow. You didn't waste any time." Joannie chuckled obviously annoyed. "Let me guess your little secret admirer sending you all the precious gifts?"

"It's none of your business who it is." Gibbs tried to keep his voice calm even though the annoyance was setting in.

"Well, I finished up with Director Vance so I won't be around anymore."

There was no reply.

"You really are a bastard."

He'd heard that countless times, from numerous women. It didn't even phase him anymore.

"I was always honest with you." Gibbs reminded her.

"You were. I'm not disputing that." She paused. "I just didn't expect you to be so cold when it ended."

"It's not cold, it's acceptance." Again, he'd been through all this before.

"Hope this new woman knows what she's in for." She folded her arms across her chest. "You being as honest with her as you were with me?"

"It's different." _Why the hell did say that!_ Gibbs rubbed his hand over his mouth. Damn it, this thing with Tony had him completely off his game.

"Different?" She shook her head. "You mean someone actually got under that thick skin of yours?"

Gibbs was silent.

"She's a better woman than I am. I tried everything to get inside that walled up heart of yours."

Still silence.

"I hope she breaks your heart." She spat out. "Hope she rips it from your chest and stomps on it until there's nothing left."

Reaching over she started the elevator.

"I'm done, completely done with you."

################################################################################

Stepping back Tony walked back to his desk in a haze.

"What did they say?" McGee asked following Tony.

"Nothing."

"Your face does not say it was nothing." Ziva said.

"She's pissed like every woman that gets dumped."

"So he dumped her?" McGee asked.

"Sounds like it." Tony stared at his computer screen.

"She's not like crazy pissed." McGee stammered. "Like go after the boss with a knife or something?"

"I don't think so." Tony shook his head. Leave it to McGeek to always think the worst.

They heard the elevator ding and Ziva and McGee scattered towards their desks.

Gibbs walked back into the bullpen, sat down and his desk and went about his day.

Tony was the only one brave enough to quickly glance over at Gibbs. Gibbs face was stoic as always, not giving away even a hint of what had just happened in the elevator. Tony's own face was slightly askew.

So whatever was going on between him and Gibbs was different, Gibbs had admitted that to Joannie. And she felt this new "woman" Gibbs was seeing had gotten under his skin. Gibbs didn't confirm or deny that. But Joannie was hoping Gibbs would get his heart broken. Unlikely. If anyone was going to get their heart broken, it would be him, not Gibbs.

#################################################################################

The day had dragged as hour after hour passed without a case. Thankfully Gibbs had been called to MTAC for a conference call, it had just ended. Gibbs glanced at his watch. Already after seven, everyone would be gone by now. Starting down the steps, Gibbs slowed when he saw Tony still sitting at his desk.

"Go home." Gibbs stopped in front of Tony.

"Just going over some e-mails." Tony's eyes stayed focused on the screen.

"Did you hear it all?"

"What?"

"Tony." Gibbs sighed.

"Yeah I heard it." Finally looking up, Tony's eyes locked with those blue orbs that always made his heart skip a beat.

"Rethinking those feelings?" It wouldn't be the first time someone walked away from him because of his lack of relationship skills or because of knowing his past failures.

Tony shook his head. "I don't exactly have the greatest track record with relationships either."

Gibbs nodded.

"But she had one thing wrong."

"What was that?"

"You won't get your heart broken." Tony swallowed hard. "If anyone get hurts, it'll be me."

Leaning forward on the desk, Gibbs took a deep breath. "I'm gonna try my best not to let that happen."

#################################################################################

Sitting in the basement, Gibbs heard the front door open and close, then the faint footsteps across the floor. They stopped just before reacting the basement door.

Shaking his head, Gibbs barked. "Just get down here."

The man appeared in the doorway. "Wasn't sure you were alone."

"I am."

"That a good or bad thing?" Fornell asked making his way down the stairs.

Gibbs looked at him but didn't reply.

"Still sitting on the fence?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"I see." Fornell raised an eyebrow. "But he didn't stay the night?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Still too much doubt in your eyes." Fornell sat down across from Gibbs. "So are you still stuck on the fact he's a man or something else bothering you?"

"He's concerned he's gonna get hurt." Gibbs sighed. "And I'm not entirely sure he's wrong."

"Jethro everyone takes the risk of getting hurt when they enter a relationship."

"But this is different." There was a heaviness to Gibbs' voice.

"Yeah it is." Fornell paused. "You care about him and you don't wanna hurt him. So don't."

"He's in love with me and I don't even know what the hell's going on." Running his hands down his face, Gibbs shook his head. "I haven't been-" He stopped.

"Haven't been what?"

"Nothing." Grabbing his mug, Gibbs filled it with Bourbon and took a long drink.

"What's all this about." Fornell leaned forward. "You care about him, always have. I don't even think it's about him being a man any more. So what the hell is it Jethro?"

"Because I could love him!" Gibbs yelled standing up and throwing the mug passed Fornell's head and against the work bench.

Fornell never flinched, just watched as Gibbs stood there the anger flaring, his breathing labored from the outburst, his body shaking. At some point Gibbs sat back down, put his elbows on the table and his head in his hands.

"And you haven't really loved anyone since Shannon."

Gibbs looked up and glared at Fornell.

"You think that's what she wants, you to never love anyone again?"

The glare faded.

"Was that the kind of person she was?"

Looking at the table, Gibbs shook his head. "No."

"Then get your head outta your ass. And just let it fucking happen, however it's suppose to happen."

The chuckle started softly and grew louder into a laugh.

"I can't take any more of these deep conversations." Fornell groaned.

"Yeah." Gibbs continued to laugh. "Me either."

"Can't we just get drunk and talk about sex like we use to." Fornell started to laugh.

"Knowing what I know about your sex life, that conversation is gonna change."

"Give it time." Fornell grinned. "And I have a feeling I won't be the only one talking about my sex life with men."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Just wait." Grabbing the Bourbon bottle, Fornell took a long swig then handed it to Gibbs. "You may not be having those bend him over and fuck him feelings yet. But it'll hit you, out of the blue."

"Jesus Tobias." Fornell was definitely not one to be subtle.

"I'm just saying." Fornell grinned. "When it hits you it's gonna hit you, hard and fast."

"That what happen to you?" Gibbs could tell Fornell was talking from experience.

"Yeah."

"Anyone I know?"

Fornell shook his head. "Guy I met on a case. We became friends, didn't know he was gay."

"Until he was interest."

"Yup." Fornell smiled. "So when's DiNozzo coming over?"

"Tomorrow." Gibbs smirked at Fornell, surprised he was saying Tony's name properly.

"You ready for that?"

"Yeah."

"Staying in?" Fornell grinned.

"Movie maybe."

"You're gonna go to a movie?" Fornell had to laugh.

"There's a Paul Newman double feature." Gibbs smiled. "What? I like movies, not as much as Tony."

"No one likes movies as much as DiNozzo."

Gibbs phone beeped and he picked it up. He read the text message then put it down.

"Let me guess?" Fornell smirked. "You actually text?"

"Now and then." Taking a swig, Gibbs passed the bottle to Fornell.

"You gonna say anything back?"

"No."

"Want me to go take a leak so you can have some privacy?"

Gibbs shot Fornell a quick glare.

"Well, whatever you wanna do." Fornell stood up. "I need to take a leak."

As Fornell started up the steps, Gibbs glanced at the phone.

"I'll shake it twice, give you some time." Fornell grinned from the top of the stairs before walking out.

Snatching up the phone, Gibbs dialed and on the second ring it was answered.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"Just an impromptu call?" Tony smiled into the phone.

Gibbs picked at the table. "Just thinking about you."

"And you had to tell me?"

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed. "I wanted you to know."

"I've been thinking about you since I got home."

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Can't talk long."

"Company?"

"Yeah."

"You and Fornell have a good night." Tony paused. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Gibbs licked his lips. "Tony?"

"Yeah."

"Behave."

Tony sighed. "To late for that."

The phone call ended and Gibbs tossed the phone back on the table. The text earlier wasn't from Tony, it was from the weather report he received on his phone, but Fornell was having so much fun with all this he didn't explain.

"Feel better now."

"No." Gibbs ran his hands down his face.

"Something wrong? Why's your face all red?" The worry washed over Fornell's face.

"Um."

"What did he say?" Fornell suddenly grinned. "DiNozzo is definitely not shy, he said something sexual."

"No Tony's not shy." Gibbs sighed. "I told him to behave."

"And?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"AHHH. He already misbehaved?" Fornell smirked then shook his head. "I hope you're up for this."

################################################################################

He couldn't concentrate. He'd left four times for coffee, actually volunteered to sit through a satellite meeting with the other Supervisory Agents. Anything to try and occupy his mind. He just wanted this day to end, wanted to go home have a drink and go from there. Have time with Tony and let this happen.

"Gibbs."

He looked up at the sound of his name.

"You pay attention to any of that?" Vance asked.

"Yeah." Standing up, Gibbs shrugged. "Boring as hell."

"It's not about entertaining you."

"Good, because it didn't." Gibbs looked at his watch, almost six. He made his way out of MTAC without a goodbye. Heading down the stairs he was surprised to see all three of his agents already gone. He turned off his computer, grabbed his coat making a bee line for the elevator. This was one night he wanted to be home early.

Vance watched Gibbs leave then looked at his watch. He hadn't seen Gibbs leave this early since...ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** What I'd Give

**Summary: ** Gibbs has secret admirer. But does he really want to know who it is.

**Feedback:** Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for all the feedback so far, it means the world to me and I appreciate every comment!

**Author's Notes:** This story started because a friend, JosGotGlock sent me the lyrics of a Sugarland song title What I'd Give. She thought it really showed the feelings Tony had for Gibbs. I already knew and loved the song so this is what came out of that.

I edited this myself. I do my best but mistakes do get by me.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there ;) Thanks to everyone that has joined, I appreciated the feedback, discussions and the love that you show.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

######################

Disappointment set in when he pulled up to the house and the drive was empty. But knowing Tony, Gibbs figured he went home and changed first. The surprised came when he walked into the house and saw Tony step out of the kitchen with two beers.

"Psychic now?" Gibbs smirked.

"Heard the truck." Tony grinned as he leaned against the wall and held the beer out to Gibbs.

"Thanks." Taking the beer, Gibbs stood there in front of Tony.

"Have a nice night last night?" Tony asked taking a drink.

"Guess so."

"Fornell didn't have all kinds of advice for you?" A Cheshire grin spread over Tony's face.

Gibbs shrugged.

"Okay. So still up for a movie or were you just toying with me?"

"The double feature?"

"No I think a double feature is a little too much for our first outing."

"Then what?"

"A movie. Just one."

"And what is the movie?"

"A surprise." Tony smile.

"Ah." Gibbs nodded.

"I promise you'll like it."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll make it up to you." Tony's lust filled eyes locked on Gibbs. "Anything you want."

Gibbs eyebrow went up. "Okay."

"Then we should go."

"Just one thing first." Gibbs sighed, his lips crushing down on Tony's. It was a feast that Gibbs never wanted to end.

Unable and unwilling to control himself, Tony's hands clawed up Gibbs' back. This kiss was nothing like a few nights ago. This was raw need and hunger, and Tony wanted more. He moaned into the kiss as Gibbs' hands clutched at his hips and slammed him against the wall. Unable to breath, Tony jerked his head back ripping their lips apart.

"Gibbs." Tony panted. "Where did that come from?"

"I've wanted to kiss you since you left that night."

Taking a deep breath, Tony tried to calm his body. He grabbed Gibbs' hands, removing them from his hips and holding them in his.

"Holding my hands for a reason?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Absolutely." Tony took another deep breath.

"I wasn't gonna try anything?" Gibbs smirked.

Tony laughed. "Oh believe me that wasn't my concern."

"Then wanna tell why you have a death grip on my hands." The grip was so hard, Gibbs could feel his fingers going numb.

"Just need a minute." Another deep breath and Tony blew it out. "With you not touching me."

"Okay." Gibbs eyes narrowed for a moment then widened as he realized what Tony was getting at. "Tony. I-"

"Get over it." Tony groaned. "You have an effect on me and it's gonna happen."

"Yeah." Gibbs' hands were released and he stepped back.

"We should get going."

"I didn't see your car."

"Took a cab. The theater we're going to is by my place." Tony smiled. "Figured you could just drop me off when it's over."

"Sure."

#################################################################################

"This is a theater."

"Yeah I said a theater." Tony chuckled at Gibbs surprise.

"No I mean a theater, not a movie theater."

Tony nodded. "They have everything here. Plays, musical acts, comedians and movies."

"It looks great." Gibbs said looking around the entry area.

"And they have Bourbon or beer."

Gibbs smirked. "Starting to get concerned I won't like the movie?"

"No just thought you might like a drink." Tony nodded towards a small bar. As they approached the man behind the counter smiled.

"Hey Tony. How's it going tonight?"

"Good Paul. This is Jethro Gibbs."

"Nice to meet you." Paul nodded. "No Ziva and Tim tonight?"

"No."

"Well what can I get for you two?"

"I'll have a beer." Tony glanced at Gibbs.

"Beers good."

"Two beers coming up." Paul grabbed the plastic bottles and sat them on the counter.

Gibbs put down a twenty before Tony to pull out his wallet.

"Thanks." Tony smiled, knowing not to argue.

"No problem."

Paul handed Gibbs the change and smiled again. "Have a good night."

"You too." Tony nodded, then turned to Gibbs. "Let's go find some seats."

Walking into the main floor of the small theater, Gibbs glanced around. "Not a lot of people here."

"It's a Tuesday night. Not exactly date night." Tony chuckled.

"Close up, middle." Tony grinned then wiggled his eyebrows. "In the back?"

Shaking his head, Gibbs smirked. "Where ever you want."

About midway down, Tony stopped. "This look good?"

Gibbs nodded and let Tony enter the row and pick the seats. Dead center.

"Ever seen Rope?" Tony asked as they sat down.

"No." Gibbs answer taking a drink. "I know it's a Hitchcock movie."

"Basic plot. Two guys kills a former classmate because they believe intellectually they can commit the

perfect murder." Tony smiled. "Totally your kinda movie. Murder, intellectual conversation, Jimmy Stewart,

"Okay." Gibbs smiled over at Tony.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You get this little kid quality about you when you talk about movies." Gibbs winked. "This excitement that's...infectious."

"Better than cute or sweet." A grin. "Not as good as sexy or hot."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded. "I'll remember that for future reference."

The lights dimmed and the movie started.

################################################################################

"Like it so far?" Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear.

"Yeah." Gibbs replied softly.

"This is one of my favorite parts." Another whisper.

A haunting music filled the screen, alerting the audience to some suspenseful moment and that's when Gibbs felt it. Tony's hand clutched at his thigh. Glancing over at the younger man, he saw the intensity in the green eyes as Tony focused on the moment happening on screen. Tony's fingers clawed deeper into his thigh and it happened. His left hand tightened around the arm rest, his knuckles turning white with the force of his grip. Taking a deep breath, Gibbs swallowed the moan that threatened to drip from his lips. His right hand came down hard on Tony's hand at his thigh and grasped it tightly.

"Tony." Gibbs groaned.

Confused, Tony turned and looked at Gibbs. "Are you okay?"

There was no reply.

Looking down at Gibbs' thigh and his covered hand, Tony smirked. Slowly, he slid their hands further up Gibbs' thigh, stopping just before his fingers brushed against Gibbs hard cock.

Gibbs moan, tightening his grip on Tony's hand, making sure the younger man was unable to go any further.

Pressing his lips to Gibbs' ear, Tony sighed. "Do you know how badly I wanna just rub your cock right now."

"Tony." Gibbs panted, his hard on pressing painfully against the zipper of his slacks. Oh yeah. That hit hard and fast as imagines of Tony flashed through his mind.

"What are you thinking?" Tony whispered.

Gibbs took another deep breath.

Tony squeezed Gibbs' thigh again. "Are you thinking that you want me to jack you off?"

A low guttural moan seeped from Gibbs' lips.

"Or better yet." Another squeeze. "Suck you off."

"Fuck!" Gibbs growled through clenched teeth. The image of Tony leaning over and sucking his cock now fully embedded in his psyche. He yanked Tony's hand from his thigh, putting their joined hands on the arm rest between them.

Understanding that Gibbs didn't want this to go further, at least not now, Tony squeezed Gibbs hand and focused back on the movie. Gibbs left their hands laced together laying on the arm rest.

###############################################################################

"So you liked it?" Tony smiled as they walked out of the theater

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled as they made their way towards the truck. "I did."

"You know a lot of people say that in the movie Brandon and Phillip were suppose to be gay."

"That so." Gibbs glanced at Tony.

"Yeah."

"That why you wanted me to see it?" Gibbs snickered.

"No. If I wanted to get you worked up over some gay relationship I'd have taken you to see Brokeback Mountain or In and Out." Tony grinned.

"Right." Gibbs shook his head opening the passenger door.

"Thanks." A sweet smile played across Tony's face.

Walking around, Gibbs climbed in and started the truck.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Hitchcock is usually a safe bet for a good movie." Gibbs said as he head towards Tony's place.

"Hitchcock fan?" Tony asked surprised.

"Some."

"Westerns of course." Tony chuckled. "You're always watching those when I come over."

"Definitely."

"I can see you in the white cowboy hat."

"Maybe."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Rather be the man in black. The bad boy."

"Sometimes." Stealing a quick look at Tony, Gibbs focused back on the road.

"Can't wait to see the bad boy side of you." Tony forced himself not to moan as he thought of all the ways Gibbs could be a bad, bad boy. He was still thinking about it when they pulled into the parking lot of his apartment. It was the first time he hated the fact that he lived so close to the theater. "I had a good time."

Turning off the truck, Gibbs nodded. "Me too."

"Did you wanna come up?"

"Not tonight." Gibbs sighed.

Tony nodded. "Okay."

Sliding over, Gibbs' hand caressed Tony's cheek as he leaned in and drank deeply from Tony's lips. That desire and hunger he had chosen to suppress at the theater now seizing him again, and this time it demanded some kind of retribution. The hunger took over, corrupting his mind with visions of everything he now wanted to do _with_ Tony, _to _Tony and have Tony do to him. It became an endless barrage of images of their naked bodies entwined in some way. Their hands exploring every inch of each other until they both screamed out their release. Without even remembering how it happened, he had Tony pinned down on the truck seat. Tony's prone body, twisting and contorting to melt with his own. But it was when Tony arched up, the younger man's hard cock thrusting against his own that he was jolted back to the moment.

Ripping their lips apart, Gibbs took a deep breath as his hand clutched as Tony's hips slamming them down hard against the seat. Tony moaned and threw his head back still completely lost in the hunger. Seeing Tony's exposed throat the animal took over and Gibbs saw the soft tender flesh as an offering of surrender. He attacked Tony's throat like a wild animal asserting dominance.

"More." Tony groaned clawing at Gibbs' back. "Harder."

Hearing every word, Gibbs' lips found a perfectly flawless spot at the side of Tony's throat and let his teeth sink in. The arch of Tony's body and the whimper telling him that was exactly what Tony wanted.

"Mark me." Tony sighed. "I'm yours."

_I'm yours._ The words echoed in Gibbs' mind, bouncing around his skull until finally the words drilled their way into his brain. _You are mine. _Gibbs growled inside his mind. _Always have been._ From the moment he had brought Tony to NCIS, till now, everything that had transpired between them had made Tony his. He just couldn't accept it until this moment, when Tony's body was laced with his. _A tangled lace of arms and legs. _That was the phrase Tony had used in the secret admire letter. And at this moment they were exactly that.

Tony had hooked a leg around his waist and was desperately trying to draw him down to forced their hard cocks together again. His own hand had grabbed one of Tony's, entwining their fingers as he held their joined hands above their heads pressing against the passenger door. Tony's free hand clutched at his neck, begging him for more. He had been trying to hold Tony down with his other hand, but had given up and his hand now scratched up Tony's ribcage. Slipping a knee between Tony's legs, he put slight pressure against Tony's crotch.

"OH FUCK!" Tony moaned, his finger tips practically tearing through Gibbs' shirt to dig into the flesh of Gibbs' back.

"You want it so badly don't you?" Gibbs growled, chewing at Tony's earlobe.

"Yes." The word was barely audible.

Gibbs' knee rubbed over Tony's aching cock, then pressed hard against his balls.

Tony's fingers tightened around their laced handed, again clawing into Gibbs' flesh.

Drawing back slightly, Gibbs stared down at Tony's face. Eyes closed, lips a deep pink, warm and full from Gibbs having kissed him mercilessly, mouth slightly open, face flush with desire.

"So sexy!" Gibbs sighed. Tony, like this really was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. It wasn't until Tony whimpered again that Gibbs realized he was still rubbing and thrusting his knee against Tony's crotch.

"Please, stop." Tony panted as his fingers knotted into the hair on the back of Gibbs' head jerking the older man's head back. His green eyes locked with Gibbs' blue.

"Why?"

"I'm gonna come."

The look in Tony's eyes was a strange combination of longing and fear, something Gibbs didn't quite understand.

"I want you to come." Gibbs groaned, his eyes narrowing as he stared into Tony's. "Come for me, please!"

Tony's body convulsed as the words pushed him over the edge. His upper body arched and he rubbed himself back against Gibbs' knee drawing out the release as long as possible. "FUCK!" He screamed it, unable to hold back as he came in his slacks. He was light headed and faint, felt his body melt and become a puddle slowly seeping through the seat, then the floor boards, and out of the truck onto the black top below. Maybe it was a dream, maybe he blacked out, it didn't matter. At some point he heard Gibbs' voice drawing him back.

Pressing his lips just below Tony's ear, Gibbs kissed the spot then whispered. "Time to come back. Deep breath."

The gruff voice worked its way into Tony's mind and he obeyed taking a long deep breath. His eyes opened and fixed on steely blue and smiled.

"Hey." Gibbs smirked.

"Hey!" Tony said as he grabbed Gibbs by the neck again and crushed their lips together. This was not over and he wanted Gibbs to understand that. Tony rolled them onto their sides and pinned Gibbs' body against the back of the seat. Drawing his knee up, he slipped it between Gibbs' legs sliding it back and forth. The movement putting pressure on Gibbs' balls.

"Tony." The name was said like some prayer or curse, Gibbs wasn't sure.

Slamming their bodies together, Tony rocked his crotch over Gibbs hard cock.

Gibbs hummed as he grasped Tony's hips speeding up the rhythm.

"No I need you like-" Tony didn't finish the sentence, simply turned around and thrust his ass back against Gibbs' cock.

Wrapping his arms around Tony's waist and clutching their bodies against each other again, Gibbs growled as he started to lunge back and forth fucking Tony fully clothed.

"That's it." Tony licked his parched lips, his body shivering with need. "Oh God. I can't wait till you fuck me."

"Tony!" Gibbs roared, he was so close and he knew one more word from Tony would send him over the edge.

"I wanna feel your cock buried inside me."

That was all it took. Opening his mouth to scream, some animalistic roar came out as he slammed his cock against Tony's ass and came. Crushing their bodies together, every muscle in his body tensed locking them together in some odd cocoon.

After repeating Gibbs' name three times and getting no response, Tony finally had to pry Gibbs' arms from around his body to be able to breathe again. He held Gibbs' hands and pressed them against his chest.

A some point Gibbs took a deep breath, then let it out, his lips dropping a quick kiss to Tony's neck. He felt Tony's body start to shake against him, then heard the laughter.

"What are you laughing about?" Gibbs sounded puzzled.

"Suddenly we're sixteen, dry humping in your truck!"

Instantly, Gibbs was laughing with Tony. "There's a reason I love this truck...plenty of room."

The comment only made Tony laugh harder. "You do this a lot in the truck?"

"No." Gibbs pulled Tony closer. "But I'd like to start."

"Really?" Tony rocked back against Gibbs again. "I can think of so many things we can do in here."

"And we will work on doing every one of them." There was a lustful growl to Gibbs voice.

"Um wanna come up now. Clean up maybe."

"It's not that far and I don't have clothes with me."

"Not gonna change your mind am I?" Tony could tell when Gibbs had his mind set.

"It's not that I don't want to." Gibbs sighed.

"Take as much time as you need." Tony turned, bringing them face to face again. He understood Gibbs hesitation, knew Gibbs hadn't had anywhere near as much time to process everything as he had. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Steel blue eyes fixed on sparkling green. "Because I want you."

Tracing a finger down Gibbs' jaw line, Tony ran his thumb over Gibbs' lips. "Never thought I'd hear that."

Kissing Tony's thumb, Gibbs smiled and said it again. "I want you."

Chewing his lip, Tony sighed.

"Even more so after what just happened." Gibbs wiggled his eyebrows.

Again, Tony started to laugh. "You are a bad, bad boy."

"Oh, you have no idea." Gibbs snarled attacking Tony's neck.

#################################################################################

Climbing into the bed, Gibbs settled in with a deep sigh still warmed from the shower he'd just stepped out of. Then he chuckled. They had made out for another twenty minutes, half hour, he wasn't really sure. Tony was right they were acting like teenagers. And he loved it. Tony had reawakened a part of him that had been shut off for a long time. It was making him playful and bold in ways he hadn't been in years. Hell, he hadn't made out in any vehicle since he was well, a teenager. They hadn't even thought about the fact that anyone could have walked up to the truck, seen what was going on, they simple let themselves get lost in the moment. That's what it was suppose to be like, easy, comfortable, uncontrollable, he'd forgotten what that was like.

The cell phone beeped from the nightstand, grabbing it Gibbs read the text and smirked.

_That was amazing and so hot. And I can't wait to do it again. Please don't call or I'll never get to sleep._

Gibbs debated, wanted to call, but instead placed the phone back on the nightstand. They both needed sleep, and he knew if he called, sleep would be the last thing that would happen.

################################################################################


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** What I'd Give

**Summary: ** Gibbs has secret admirer. But does he really want to know who it is.

**Feedback:** Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for all the feedback so far, it means the world to me and I appreciate every comment!

**Author's Notes:** I edited this myself. I do my best but mistakes do get by me. And again I am overwhelmed and humbled by all the wonderful reviews and PM's I've received so glad everyone is enjoying the slow burn...although it really is killing me. LOL

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there ;) Thanks to everyone that has joined, I appreciated the feedback, discussions and the love that you show.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

######################

They caught a case first thing in the morning, which ran into the night, and into the following morning, and into the next night, and finally into a new morning. Navy Captain, shot in his home, and only one suspect, Tony's favorite. The wife. There were two problems. This Captain was a personal friend of the SecNav and that meant high priority. The second, no evidence agents the wife. She didn't have a solid alibi, but she also didn't have any reason to want him dead. At least nothing they could find. No evidence of another woman, no huge life insurance policy, no financial problems, everyone said they were madly in love, nothing odd. So here they were, still looking for other suspects or some motive against the wife.

McGee was still looking for any financial problems or hidden accounts, Ziva was trying to come up with other suspects, looking at the captains past crew members, commanding officers, anyone. Tony was in Abby's lab waiting on a DNA test and trying to help her sift through endless evidence. Gibbs had ordered Tony to help Abby because he couldn't take Tony's lustful glances across the bullpen any more. It was driving him crazy when all he really wanted was to have Tony alone and devour the younger man's lips.

He needed coffee. Stepping into the elevator, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't realize anyone was inside until he took a deep breath. A smile played across Gibbs' lips as he inhaled the scent, the scent of spice and musk, the scent he now wanted more of.

"Hope that smile is because of me?" Tony grinned.

"It is." Gibbs smirked. He hadn't had a moment alone with Tony during the entire case. And he was both thankful and disappointed about that.

Reaching over, Tony let his body brush against Gibbs as he flipped the emergency stop.

"Tony!" Unable to stop himself, Gibbs leaned towards Tony's neck and took a deep breath of the intoxicating scent.

"Shhhh." Tony pressed his lips to Gibbs' ear. "People can hear you when you talk to loud."

"We're not doing this here." Gibbs whispered.

"What are we not doing?" Tony asked, his fingertips ghosting up Gibbs' arms, his lips tasting the skin just below Gibbs' ear.

"This." The word didn't even matter as Gibbs' arm circled around Tony's waist and jerked their bodies together. "What have you done to me?"

"Nothing yet." Tony sighed, before licking a path down Gibbs' jugular then kissing his way back up. "Do you know what I wanna do?"

"Don't say it." The growl tore from deep down in Gibbs' stomach.

Sucking hard on Gibbs' earlobe, Tony moaned. "I wanna drop to my knees and suck you off."

A roar echoed through the elevator as Gibbs hurled Tony against the back wall trapping Tony's arms above his head.

"Don't push me." Gibbs blue eyes were almost black with desire.

"You know you want me to." Tony glanced down at Gibbs hard cock, then back up licking his lips. "Want me to wrap my lips around your cock."

"Oh I do." Another growl as Gibbs nipped at Tony's neck. "But not here, not now."

Tony groaned. "I want you...don't make me wait to long."

"I won't." Pulling Tony's hands down, Gibbs held them to his chest. "Believe me. I won't."

"I want you alone and soon."

Leaning forward, Gibbs smirked. "Then solve this case."

"And what the hell do you think I've been doing for the last two days?"

"Spending way too much time staring at my ass." Gibbs grinned. "And my cock."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Then stop standing in front of my desk, putting your cock in my direct line of view."

Stepping back, Gibbs shook his head, and started the elevator. "Quicker we solve this case, the quicker we get to be alone."

"Working on it Boss." Tony sighed.

"Work harder." Gibbs said as the elevator opened onto the lobby and he left for coffee.

#################################################################################

And Tony listened, solving the case two hours later. All based on a number in an old address book from the Captain's wife's desk. It seemed odd to Tony that the wife had her brothers phone number under the first letter of his last name L, only to have a listing under B that said Brother's cell number. Needless to say when he called the cell number it wasn't the wives brother that answered, but her lover. Seems the perfect marriage wasn't so perfect, but she was really good at hiding it and not getting caught.

It took less than three minutes to crack the wife in interrogation after they mentioned her lovers name. After that, Gibbs ordered everyone home, they had barely slept in two and a half days, and he didn't want to see any of them until Monday. Of course he was stuck there for another three hours, going over reports with Leon and SecNav. By the time he finished it was almost 1600 and he'd been up for over forty eight hours. Even he had his limits. Sleep that was what he wanted, just a few hours, that's all he ever needed.

Walking into the house he tossed the keys on the table, slipped off his shoes and padded up the stairs. Pulling off his polo, he left on the t-shirt as he crossed the doorway into the bedroom. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the body curled up on the right side of the bed. Tony was sound asleep, laying on his side, curled around a pillow. He was wearing a gray Ohio state t-shirt and red Ohio state sweats. Gibbs shook his head as his cock jumped at the vision. Tony in his bed, just seemed right.

Quickly removing his slacks and boxers, he grabbed a pair of sweats. Normally he would have slept in his boxers and a tee but not with Tony here. That temptation was just too much. Carefully climbing into the bed, he tried not to wake the sleeping man, but failed.

"Finally home." Tony sighed still half asleep.

"Yeah."

Reaching back Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand bringing it around his stomach. "Please."

Moving closer, Gibbs let his body conform into the shape of the man next to him.

"Perfect." Another sigh, as Tony melted into Gibbs. "You okay with me here?"

"Yeah." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

"Wanted to feel you, be near you."

Gibbs placed a quick kiss on Tony's neck. "Good."

"And I'll behave, too tired." Tony moaned as he brushed against Gibbs' groin. "Evidently your not to tired."

"I'm tired." Gibbs sighed. "Believe me."

"Your cock is hard."

"Yeah, but that can wait." Gibbs chuckled

"Why so hard?" Tony groaned rubbing slowly against Gibbs' cock.

"Because you're in my bed." Gibbs sighed. "In my arms, right where I want you."

Sliding Gibbs' hand down his stomach, Tony placed it over his own hard cock. "That's how much I wanna be in your bed, in your arms, and so much more."

"Tony." Gibbs moaned. He was just about to squeeze Tony's cock when he slid his hand back up to Tony's stomach. "Go to sleep."

"Okay." In the sleepy haze, Tony didn't protest, knowing the dream he was about to fall into would be amazing.

#################################################################################

Feeling Tony stir, Gibbs tightening his grip.

"I wasn't going anywhere." Tony snickered as he glanced at the nightstand clock. It was early, too early to get up.

"Making sure." Gibbs sighed.

"I'll stay here in your arms as long as you want." Tony sighed.

There was a moment of silence then Gibbs asked.

"What did you do when you misbehaved?"

"What?"

"That night that you told me you misbehaved. What did you do?" Gibbs warm breath caressed across Tony's ear.

"So many things."

"Tell me?"

"Why should I?" Tony asked.

"Because you want me to do this." Gibbs' hand drifted down and rubbed Tony's cock

Tony moaned, rocking into Gibbs hand.

"Tell me." Gibbs growled, as he squeezed Tony's cock then stopped.

"When I came home that night I couldn't stop thinking about you...what I wanted to do to you and have you do to me." Tony thrust into Gibbs motionless hand. "So I just undressed and climbed into bed."

A slow moan dripped from Gibbs' lips.

"Just remembering that kiss, my cock was instantly hard." Tony reached back, his fingertips digging into Gibbs' hip.

"So is mine, right now." Gibbs pressed his cock into Tony's ass.

Tony whimpered and thrust back.

"So you stroked your cock?" Gibbs' hand moved again, slowly stroking over the outline of Tony's cock through the sweats.

"No." Tony shook his head. "There was something else I wanted first."

Gibbs paused. "What?"

"I bought a toy."

Gibbs' eyes closed for a moment. "What kind of toy?"

"A dildo."

"Oh God." Growling, Gibbs jerked on Tony's cock. "Why a dildo?"

Tony rocked his ass back and forth. "I wanted to be ready when you wanted me."

"Fuck!" _Jesus this is __too__ much_. Gibbs thought to himself.

"That's exactly what I want you to do to me." Tony whimpered. "But since I couldn't have you I settled for the dildo."

"Was this the first time?"

"No." Tony trembled. "God no. I've used it countless times when I thought about you."

"So you fucked yourself thinking about me?" The thought alone made Gibbs wanna come.

"Yes." Tony slammed back hard. "It felt so good, fucking myself imaging it was you."

"Tony!" Wanting more of Tony, Gibbs shoved his hand down Tony's sweats and grabbed his cock.

"Gibbs please!" Tony whimpered.

Gibbs' lips attacked Tony's neck kissing his way to his ear. "Did you come like that or did you stroke your cock?"

"I jacked off with it buried inside me." Tony panted. "Just shoved it deep in me and stroked my dick."

"Did you scream my name when you came?" Gibbs roared, his cock already begging to come.

"Yes over and over again." Tony moaned as his body shivered.

"You wanna come for me now?"

"Yes." Tony growled. "Make me come."

Gibbs stroked harder, faster wanting to feel Tony come in his hand.

"Oh God yes." The release started so slowly, but then quickly washed over his entire body.

"Tony!" Gibbs groaned. "Come for me."

"GIBBS!" Tony screamed as his whole body trembled, his mind completely shut down and the world shattered around him.

Pressed against Tony's body, Gibbs felt everything. The way Tony's body trembled, the way Tony's cock tightened and twitched in his hand, the release spilling down his fingers and finally Tony's cock going soft. He had just given Tony a hand job. It just happened, without thought, because he wanted it to. "You're cock felt so good in my hand."

"Yes." Tony moaned rolling over and facing Gibbs.

"Hold on." Grabbing a few tissues from the nightstand, Gibbs wiped off his hand then wrapped his arms around Tony.

Tony grinned. "My turn." His hand slipped down into Gibbs' sweats and wrapped around his cock.

Gibbs moaned as he rocked into Tony's hand.

"God you are so hard." Tony stared into those blue eyes.

"That's what touching you did to me." _Really?_ Gibbs had just said jacking off Tony had made him hard.

"Like a fucking rock." Tony growled as he stroked over Gibbs' shaft. "And you didn't lie."

"About what?" Gibbs groaned.

"You definitely need extra large." Tony pressed his lips against Gibbs' ear. "I'm not sure if I should be scared or excited."

"Tony!"

"Am I making you wanna come?" Tony felt the precum from Gibbs' cock already lubricating his hand.

"Yes."

"Did you ever think another man would make you wanna come like this?"

"No." Gibbs body and voice trembled as he clutched at the back of Tony's neck.

"But it feels so good?"

"God yes." It felt better than Gibbs ever imagined. "Harder!"

Stroking harder, Tony grunted. "Come for me."

"YES." Gibbs' head dropped down and his mouth found the crook between Tony's neck and shoulder biting down hard stifling the scream as he came. He lunged into Tony's hand as his body convulsed. He ripped his mouth from Tony's neck to take a deep breath. He tried to fill his empty lungs as Tony continued to milk his cock.

"I want it all." Tony panted with hunger. "Every last drop."

"DAMN IT!" Gibbs bellowed as his cock continued to twitch and he sank down into the bed. "God Tony."

"That was-" Tony sighed. "So much better than any fantasy."

"Good."

"You know." Tony grinned. "I think we need a shower."

"Together?" Gibbs smirked.

"Yes."

"You go."

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Alone?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Okay." Tony rolled over and Gibbs grabbed him around the waist.

"I want you." Gibbs growled in Tony's ear.

"Then come with me."

"Why doesn't any of this phase you?" As much as Gibbs wanted Tony, it was still all surreal and he was trying to process it all.

"Because I want you." Tony paused, deciding if he should continue. "And I love you."

"And even though you've never been with a man, it's all that easy for you?"

"Yes." Tony sighed. "But I understand it's gonna take you some time to get to the same place I am."

"Yeah." Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's neck. "But I'll get there."

"I know." Tony smiled. "Now let me go so I can clean up."

Releasing the younger man, Gibbs watched as Tony walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He hoped Tony really did understand. This was taking him some time to process, to understand and accepted everything. It wasn't that he didn't want this he was just still trying to comprehend it. And Tony had already had years to process, the younger man was so far ahead of him. He hoped Tony could be patient because he needed that right now.

#################################################################################

Downstairs, Gibbs had showered and dressed, and stood in the kitchen at the stove.

"Cooking?" Tony looked shocked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked. "I do know how."

"Impressive." Wrapping his arms around Gibbs' waist, Tony glanced down at the pan and laughed. "Eggs."

"Yeah." Gibbs glanced back at Tony. "And for the record I like my eggs scrambled."

"Noted." Tony shook his head. "So anything you want me to do to help?"

"Put the toast in."

"Okay." Placing a couple pieces in the toaster, Tony stood there and stared at the toaster.

Gibbs chuckled as he switched off the burner. "Staring at it doesn't make it work faster."

"Well it's stare at the toaster or stare at you." Tony grinned at Gibbs. "And the toaster doesn't give me a hard on."

A laugh broke from Gibbs' lips. "Go sit down." He smacked Tony's ass playfully. "I'll bring it out."

"Okay." Quickly, Tony placed a kiss on Gibbs' lips. "I'll be in-"

The sentence was stopped as Gibbs grabbed Tony and yanked the younger man into his arms, capturing Tony's lips again. The kiss demanding and devastating in its raw need.

Tony moaned as Gibbs forced his lips apart, Gibbs tongue tasting and caressing his mouth. There was nothing for him to do but surrender, give himself over to the demands that Gibbs made. And he gladly gave in, accepting Gibbs exploration, parting his lips begging for more. Then it just overwhelmed him, the kiss deepening, intensifying, until there was nothing but the two of them and he couldn't even remember his name. It wasn't until his body screamed for mercy and air, that Tony ripped their lips apart. His forehead resting against Gibbs as he took short deep breathes.

"Wow?" Tony sighed breathlessly.

Gibbs kissed Tony's cheek, then whispered in his ear. "Do not doubt that I want you naked in my bed, in my arms, on the couch, everywhere in this house!"

"Gibbs." Tony moaned.

"And although I would have loved to wrap my arms around your naked body in the shower." Gibbs growled. "I want to take my time with you. I wanna undress you, look at every piece of you, touch every inch of you, memorize all of it. Can you give me that?"

Tony nodded, his hands knotted in the front of Gibbs' shirt.

Gibbs drew back forcing Tony to look at him.

"I want everything with you to be amazing and special."

"Why?" Tony asked. This didn't seem like Gibbs, the slow, make everything special kinda guy. He didn't doubt that Gibbs could be romantic and sensitive, but this just seemed different.

"You deserve it." Gibbs sighed. "We deserve it."

Tony nodded, still thinking there was more to it.

"Let's eat before it gets completely cold." Gibbs grinned.

"Yeah."

#################################################################################

"You know how I like my eggs now." Gibbs smirked.

"Yeah." Tony smiled.

"I have to go into work."

Tony snickered. "Have to?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately." This was one time he wasn't lying about having to work. Gibbs would have loved nothing more than to just stay here with Tony all day.

"It's fine." Tony grabbed their plates and went into the kitchen. "I have some things to get done."

"Tomorrow?" Gibbs asked stepping into the kitchen.

"Okay." Tony nodded, putting the plates in the sink. His body was suddenly spun around and pressed against the counter. He grin as his hands caressed up Gibbs' chest. "Something you want before you leave?"

"Yes." Blue eyes locked on green. "I wanna remind you."

"Of what?" Tony whispered.

"This." Gibbs squeezed Tony's cock and the younger man moaned. "Is mine now."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Feeling Tony's cock harden, Gibbs gently rubbed his palm over it. "And I have a rule."

Rocking into Gibbs' hand, Tony groaned. "And what's that?"

"You don't play with this." Gibbs growled, leaning down and nipping at Tony's throat. "Unless I'm there."

"Not fair." Tony howled, grabbing Gibbs' ass.

"Very fair." Another nip against Tony's throat as Gibbs squeezed and rubbed Tony's cock. "Because I want it all for myself."

"And what...what am I suppose to do tonight." Tony sighed. "When I'm alone, thinking of you, wanting you."

"Sleep."

Tony grabbed Gibbs' face with both hands. "And if I can't do it?"

"You will." Gibbs snarled. "Because you wanna make me happy."

"Really?"

"Because when I'm happy, you will be very, very happy." Gibbs shoved his hand down Tony's pants for the second time today. Quickly he stroked Tony hard and fast.

"Oh fuck!" Tony cried.

"I'll make you come right now."

"Please." Tony begged.

"As long as you behave." Gibbs' hand slowed. "Will you do that?"

"Yes." Dropping his head back, Tony's body shivered.

"Promise me. You will not touch yourself."

"I won't!" Tony groaned."I promise. Just make me come."

Again, Gibbs stroked faster building Tony's need.

"Oh God!" It was too much, Tony found himself clawing at Gibbs' neck.

"I can't get enough of you." Gibbs growled. "I love the way you feel."

"I-GIBBS!" Tony screamed as he erupted in Gibbs' hand, his body collapsing against the older man.

"All mine." Gibbs sighed as he continued to stroke Tony's cock. The possessiveness within him taking over.

################################################################################


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** What I'd Give

**Summary: ** Gibbs has secret admirer. But does he really want to know who it is.

**Feedback:** Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for all the feedback so far, it means the world to me and I appreciate every comment!

**Author's Notes:** I edited this myself. I do my best but mistakes do get by me.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there ;) Thanks to everyone that has joined, I appreciated the feedback, discussions and the love that you show.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

######################

"You have anything else?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Then I'm good."

Closing the file in front of him, Gibbs stood up to leave.

"You okay?"

Gibbs paused, surprised by the actual concern to Leon's voice. "Fine."

"Gotta be a woman."

A slight smirk played across Gibbs lips. "Why's that?"

"Leaving early, looking at your watch." Leon smirked.

"Leaving early?" Gibbs eyebrow went up.

"Early for you." Leon chuckled.

"Right." Making his way to the door, Gibbs nodded. "Have a good weekend."

#################################################################################

Gibbs sat at the bar sipping his beer.

"Didn't expect to hear from you until at least Sunday or Monday." Fornell said sitting down next to Gibbs.

"Why's that?"

"Four days off figured you'd have someone occupying your time."

"I worked today." Gibbs took another drink.

"You're not working tonight." Fornell smirked.

"Nope."

The bartender placed a beer in front of Fornell. "Just needed a little _you_ time?"

"Something like that." Gibbs chuckled.

"Everything okay?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yep."

"You two see a movie?"

"Yeah." Another nod.

"Have a good time?" Fornell asked.

"We did."

Fornell started laughing. "Oh brother. It happened didn't it?"

"What?"

"You know what?" Fornell grinned. "You want him and you want him bad."

Gibbs took a swig of beer.

"So is that why we're here?" Fornell glanced over at Gibbs. "You playing hard to get?"

"No." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Processing."

"Processing?" Fornell shrugged. "Whatever you need to tell yourself."

Staring at his beer bottle, Gibbs shook his head. "I want him...more than I thought I ever would."

"Okay." Fornell nodded waiting for the rest.

"I want him in my bed." Gibbs sighed. "And in my life."

"Alright."

"Is that enough?" Gibbs ran his hands down his face. It didn't seem like enough.

Fornell knew exactly what Gibbs was getting at. "You mean is it enough for him?"

"Yeah." Gibbs paused. "Is it fair for me to take this to the next level when-."

"When you're _not_ in love with him."

Gibbs nodded.

"Depends." Fornell took a long drink then cleared his throat. "Still believe you could fall in love with him?"

"Yeah." Gibbs took a deep breath. "I love him, have for a lot of years."

"Being in love is different."

"Very different."Gibbs groaned. "I don't wanna lose him Tobias."

"That's a start." Fornell smirked. "That means something."

"He's got me completely..." Gibbs rubbed his forehead.

"What?"

Gibbs sighed heavily. "Wrapped around his finger."

Fornell put his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh, but it was futile.

Gibbs glared at Fornell and pointed a finger in his face. "You tell anyone I said that I swear, I'll deny it then I'll kill you!"

Somehow Fornell managed to nod even as he continued to laugh. He waved his hands in front of himself. "Not a word."

"Tobias!"

"Sorry!" Fornell cleared his throat as he tried to contain the laughter.

Gibbs turned and faced his friend, then leaned in speaking softly."Do you know what I almost did the other day?"

"What?"

Leaning in further, Gibbs whispered. "I almost let Tony give me a blow job in the elevator."

"At work?" Fornell's eyes went wide.

"Yeah." Gibbs held up two fingers less than an inch apart. "I was this close!"

Fornell nodded pursing his lips tightly together.

"I have never been that close to crossing the line at work."

"Jethro." Fornell shook his head snickering. "Fuck him and face it!"

"WHAT!"

"You love him, you're in love with him. You just need that final step to face it.." Fornell laughed to himself. _Yeah he'd already been through this_.

"Need what?"

"You need to fuck him or let him fuck you. Whatever you're into." Fornell chuckled. "That's what it's gonna take for you."

"That's just gonna make me realize it?"

"Believe me fucking him...gonna make you realize A LOT!" Fornell smirked.

Gibbs shook his head and stared at his drink. "I don't know."

"Jethro." Fornell took a deep breath. "I know it bothers you that you haven't felt like this since Shannon and that's having an effect on how you deal with this-"

"It's not about-"

Fornell held up his hand and shook his head telling his friend to just listen. "It is about it. Whether you accept it or not. You can see yourself loving him like you loved Shannon and that's freaking you out."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"But you need to get the fuck over it." Fornell sighed. "Man up because imagine if Tony wasn't there and you never told him how you felt."

Gibbs phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket.

_The next text __and picture are for your eyes only. ~Tony_

Gibbs rolled his eyes closing the phone. Tony did like to be dramatic. He took a swig of his beer and his phone beeped again. He flipped it opened, his eyes bugged out and he spit the beer across the bar as he dropped the phone.

"What's wrong?" Fornell asked.

"Nothing!" Gibbs coughed. Snatching up the phone and slamming it shut. He shoved it back in his pocket.

"You need to go." Fornell stood up tossing some cash on the bar.

"I don't-"

"Yeah you do." Fornell grinned. "I've made that face before. I know what he sent you."

Gibbs didn't respond.

"Face it." Fornell patted Gibbs' shoulder. "Just go."

Gibbs sat at the bar another moment, then threw some money down and walked out.

Once he was sitting in the truck, he pulled out his phone. Taking a deep breath, he flipped it open and ignored the picture for a moment as he read the text.

_Trying to be good but it's so hard! ~Tony._

Yeah Gibbs could see how hard it was. He felt his cock twitch. The phone beeped again. Going to the next message, Gibbs moaned as he read the text trying to ignore the picture.

_Wish you __were__ here. The bed is cold and empty, so am I. ~Tony_

Gibbs hand was in his lap now gently rubbing his cock. Another beep on the phone.

_You said I can't__ touch myself. Can I use this? ~Tony_

"FUCK!" Gibbs growled as he looked at the picture of the dildo. Letting go of his cock, Gibbs quickly texted one word. A two letter word. NO!

################################################################################

He couldn't stay here. If he stayed here it would only get worse. So he put on a pair of black Ermenegilda Zegna slacks and a green Armani shirt. Looking in the full length mirror, he smiled, it would do. He'd go get a drink, clear his head, stop thinking about Gibbs for a little while at least. Reaching for his wallet, he felt the arms crush around him pinning his arms against his body. He was about to fight back, struggle, when the scent assaulted him, the familiar scent. Sawdust and old spice.

"Going somewhere?" The gruff voice asked.

"Out."

"I don't think so." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear, his hands brushing over Tony's stomach. "I want you here."

"Do you?"

"Yes." Nibbling on Tony's neck, Gibbs gently tugged Tony backwards, turning them to stare into the mirror Tony had just dressed in front of. "And I want you naked."

Tony smiled at Gibbs' reflection in the mirror. "Then undress me."

Gibbs gave a slight nod as his hands caressed up Tony's chest stopping at the first button of the shirt. Slowly, he let his fingers undo button after button after button, until he reached the last and Tony's shirt fell open revealing just a ribbon of the flesh beneath.

"Gibbs." Tony sighed breathlessly.

"Going to keep calling me that?"

"Yes." Tony smiled. "I like it."

"Okay." Slipping his hand under the silky fabric of the shirt, Gibbs fingers swept over Tony's bare chest, causing the younger man to moan.

Tony smiled. "So much more to see."

"True." Gibbs' hands slid up Tony's chest pushing the fabric aside to reveal all of Tony's chest. Looking at the reflection in the mirror, his eyes locked with Tony's. His fingertips brushed over Tony's nipples, then rubbed and tugged until the nubs was hard under his touch.

Reaching back, Tony's hands clutched at Gibbs' hips pulling their bodies closer.

"You always want that closeness." Gibbs sighed. Tony always needed their bodies to touch as much as possible.

"Yes." Tony sighed. "I love feeling your body against me."

Gibbs' eyes leered down Tony's reflection, his eyes lingering on the bulge pressing against the zipper of Tony's slacks.

"Like what you see?" Tony smirked.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed, his hands suddenly at the waist of Tony's slacks. His fingers picking at the belt making Tony fidget. "I liked the picture I saw earlier too."

"I was thinking about you." Tony rubbed his ass against Gibbs' crotch. "Got so hard."

"I saw that." Gibbs growled thrusting into Tony's ass.

"Like I am now."

Gibbs unbuckled Tony's belt, then pulled it from his waist and tossed it aside. He slipped the button free on Tony's slacks, then slowly slide the zipper down his fingers barely grazing the hard cock underneath.

"Please!" Tony begged.

"Not yet." Gibbs kissed Tony's neck, his lips traveling to the younger man's ear. "So much more I wanna do before you come."

Tony shivered as Gibbs hands slid back up his chest and gently slipped the shirt down over his shoulders and off his arms. Then he felt the warm lips kiss across his shoulders as fingertips traced a path down his spine to the small of his back.

"Gorgeous." Gibbs whispered feeling Tony's body shiver.

Spinning around, Tony's hands landed on Gibbs' chest and pushed him towards the bed. Gibbs dropped down onto the edge and smirked up at Tony.

"This is even better." Grabbing Tony by the hips, Gibbs yanked Tony forward and dropped kisses across the younger man's stomach.

"Damn it!" Tony groaned, his hand knotting into the silver hair on the back of Gibbs' head. Moving further, Gibbs' lips pressed a deep kiss against the hairs just above Tony's cock. "Oh fuck yes!"

Drawing back, Gibbs blue eyes looked up at Tony. "These need to go." Gibbs sighed as he tugged at Tony's slacks.

"Yeah." Tony smiled down at Gibbs as he wiggled his hips, helping Gibbs slip the slacks down his body.

"So much better than a picture." Gibbs smirked, staring at Tony's hard cock before him.

"You are so over dressed!" Tony sighed. "Arms up."

Gibbs grinned as he obeyed and Tony removed the polo and t-shirt in one movement.

"Much better." Tony said as he sank to his knees before Gibbs. His hands sweeping over Gibbs' chest followed quickly by his lips.

Closing his eyes, Gibbs surrendered to the amazing feeling of Tony's hands and lips on his body. Warm lips that explored his stomach and chest, hands caressing up his ribcage and around to his back. Each touch and kiss causing the fire within him to burn hotter. When he felt Tony's fingers, undo his pants, he simple lifted his hips and let Tony drag them off of him.

"You going to be this easy all night?"

Gibbs opened his eyes and saw Tony smirking at him. "Depends."

"On what?"

"How easy you are." Gibbs grinned laying back, his eyes beckoning Tony to him.

Crawling up Gibbs' body, Tony smiled down. "Anything you want. I'll do."

"Good." Gibbs' hands skimmed down Tony's back to his ass, then squeezed causing Tony to moan. "Because there's definitely something I want."

"Tell me." Tony stared at Gibbs.

Grabbing Tony by the back of the head, Gibbs jerked Tony down and brushed his lips against Tony's ear. As he whispered what he wanted, Tony growled his body shivering. "Would you like that?"

"God yes!" Tony groaned.

Rolling them onto their sides, Gibbs embraced Tony's lips tasting the sweetness again, the sweetness he never wanted to be without. Their tongues met, battled, but neither ever won. Instead, Gibbs pulled back.

"Stay." Gibbs ordered before he moved, rotating his body until his face stared at Tony's cock. A sideways sixty nine.

Tony ran his hand over Gibbs' thigh and waited. Even knowing it was coming he was unprepared for the effect. "FUCK!"

Gibbs' tongue licked up the underside of Tony's cock then back down stopping at the base. His mind raced as he thought of everything he loved to have done to his own cock. Sucking at the base of Tony's cock, he gently massaged Tony's balls.

"Oh God yes!" Tony moaned.

Smiling to himself, Gibbs' tongue licked back up Tony's cock as his hand locked around the base. Bringing the head of Tony's cock to his mouth, Gibbs licked at the precum already there.

Tony's body trembled as he clawed at Gibbs' thigh.

Surprised by the salty but sweet taste, Gibbs licked at the head again, this time pressing his tongue into the slit.

"Yes!" Tony growled. It was unbelievable how good having Gibbs lick and play with his cock felt, but he wanted his turn. His tongue touched the base of Gibbs' cock and slowly licked up the vein on the underside.

"Tony!" Gibbs roared as Tony's hand wrapped around his cock.

"I wanna play too." Tony sighed as his tongue licked at the head of Gibbs' cock, his lips sucking the head into his mouth.

"Fuck yes!" Holding back, Gibbs forcing himself not to thrust into Tony's warm mouth.

Moaning, Tony sucked and licked at Gibbs' cock. He'd wanted this for so long that he didn't want to stop, but he told himself this was for both of them, not just him. He pulled his lips from Gibbs' cock.

"You taste so good." Tony licked his lips. "I want more."

"Oh I'll give it all to you." Gibbs moaned then took Tony's cock into his mouth.

Tony trembled then let his own mouth suck in Gibbs' cock.

Then both men lost control, each devouring the other. Their bodies creating a rhythm as each slowly started to thrust into the others mouth. Tony was quickly losing control, the dual sensation making his body tremble and his cock beg to come. He had no idea how Gibbs wanted this to end, but he knew he was about to fall apart.

Tony's lips slipped from Gibbs' cock, replaced instantly by his hand. "I'm gonna come!" Stroking Gibbs' cock, Tony waited, expecting Gibbs to stop, finish him off with a hand. Instead Gibbs' lips slid down to the base of Tony's cock and sucked hard. His hand massaging Tony's balls.

"That's it!" Tony cried out as the release ripped through him. "GIBBS!"

Gibbs eagerly accepted every drop that Tony offered, drinking from Tony's cock until there was nothing left and the cock went flaccid in his mouth. A moment later, Gibbs cock was engulfed again by Tony's hot mouth.

"Suck my cock." Gibbs growled lunging down Tony's throat. He was so close, wanted to come so bad.

Slurping on Gibbs' cock, Tony impaled himself to the base.

"TONY!" Gibbs bellowed as he came buried deep in Tony's throat. His body convulsed and his cock pulsed and twitched uncontrollable. Finally spent, Gibbs collapsed down onto the bed trying to catch his breath. A few moments later he felt the body curl against him, head on his chest. He sighed as he hugged Tony to him.

"I can't believe that's what you wanted!" Tony smirked.

"Didn't like it?"

"I loved it." Tony draped his arm over Gibbs' stomach. "And I want more."

"So do I." Gibbs placed a kiss on the top of Tony's head.

"You're staying right?" Tony snuggled deeper into Gibbs' body.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed.

A contented sigh drifted up from Tony and reached Gibbs' ears as they both drifted off to sleep.

#################################################################################

Tony smiled as the memory of last night flashed through his mind and he hugged the body tighter. His eyes shot open realizing he wasn't holding a body but the pillow.

"Gibbs?" Sitting up, Tony's eyes darted around the room. Gibbs' clothes, his shoes, his jacket, everything...gone. "Great."

He flopped back down onto the bed and pulled the blanket against him. _So why did Gibbs just leave? Cold feet, scared, overwhelmed, could be an__ything._

"Up already?" Gibbs asked standing in the door way of the bedroom, two cups of coffee and a bag in hand.

"Yeah." Tony smiled some of the fear fading from his body.

"Here." Walking over to the bed, Gibbs' handed Tony a coffee.

"Thanks." Sitting up, Tony took the coffee and took a sip. "Perfect."

"Brought you a muffin too." Gibbs put the bag down on the nightstand.

Tony nodded. "Thanks."

Gibbs shook his head and put the coffee down next to the bag. "You thought I just left."

There was no response.

"You did." Gibbs shook his head.

Tony shrugged. "I woke up you were gone. Wasn't sure what to think."

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Gibbs smiled. "Your first though should be I'm getting coffee. Which will normally be the case."

"So this is gonna happen a lot?" Tony grinned. "You in my bed, waking up before me getting us coffee?"

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked leaning in and placing a kiss on Tony's neck.

"I have a coffee maker." Tony sighed as Gibbs' lips kissed up his neck. "And I have your favorite coffee."

"I bet you do." Gibbs whispered reaching Tony's ear. "But I have a new favorite." His hand slipped under the blanket and massaged Tony's thigh.

"Really?" Tony moaned. "And what's that?"

"You naked in my arms." Gibbs voice was full of lust.

"So is that gonna replace your morning coffee?"

"I think I'd like to have you _with_ my morning coffee."

Sitting his coffee down, Tony grabbed Gibbs and tossed him down on the bed. "That can be arranged."

Embracing Tony, Gibbs laughed and smile up into those amazing green eyes."I think I'm falling in love with you."

Tony froze and his heart stopped. He had to be hearing things, it was wishful thinking that's all. His green eyes fixed on steely blue begging for confirmation. "Gibbs?"

Gibbs moistened his suddenly parched lips, the overwhelming fear of his admission making his stomach knot with panic. Staving off the fear, he nodded. "Yeah."

"Then you know what I have to do." Tony grinned.

"What?" Gibbs brow furrow.

"Everything I can to make you fall in love." Tony fell onto Gibbs' throat, his hand cupping Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs growled.

"You know what I want?" Tony sighed against Gibbs' ear

"Yeah." Gibbs' hands clawing up Tony's back. "I know exactly what you want."

"And?" Tony rubbed Gibbs hardening cock

"And-" Flipping them over, Gibbs pinned Tony under him. "I will take you over and over again."

"Please." Tony groaned scratching at Gibbs' ribcage.

"Tony."

A deep sigh then Tony groaned. He heard it in the way Gibbs said his name. It was said calmly, rationally, and without the hunger. This was not the time.

"You are killing me!" Tony stared at Gibbs. "You know that right?"

"Oh yeah." Gibbs smirked.

"You really are a bastard." Tony rolled his eyes. "If you keep this up, the slow burn is literally going to kill me."

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled. "I doubt that."

"So what do you plan to do with me today?" Tony grinned.

Gibbs smirked. "First coffee, then a surprise."

#################################################################################

"Since when do you plan surprises?" Tony asked looking over at Gibbs.

Glancing at Tony, Gibbs smirked then stared back out at the road.

Sliding across the seat closer to Gibbs, Tony's fingers brushed over Gibbs' thigh.

"That's not gonna work." Gibbs chuckled.

"Pretty please." Tony squeezed Gibbs' thigh.

"I promise it's a surprise you'll like." Taking Tony's hand from his thigh, Gibbs placed it on his cock.

"Gibbs!" Tony grinned, squeezing Gibbs' cock. "Is this my surprise? If it is I really like it."

"No." Gibbs laughed, removing Tony's hand from his crotch and placing it on the seat. "That was to distract you."

Looking up, Tony saw the aircraft hangar they were now pulling into. "Are we taking a trip?"

"No."

"Did you buy me a plane?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"Definitely not." Gibbs pulled up and stopped outside the closed hangar doors.

"So this is it?"

Gibbs nodded and leaned over placing a quick kiss on Tony's lips. The affectionate gesture making Tony smile. "Come on."

As they climbed out of the truck a man walked out of a door and approached them.

"Jethro. It's been to long!" The man smile extending his hand.

"Been busy." Gibbs shook his hand. "Good to see you Sam."

"This must be Tony." Sam smiled appraising the younger man as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Tony nodded doing his own appraising of the man before him. Sam was around his age, well groomed blond hair, deep blue eyes, looked like he worked out a lot. Trim and fit. The t-shirt and jeans, showing off his assets so to speak.

"Jethro?" Sam shook his head and grinned at Gibbs. "This is what you start with?"

"What's that mean?" Gibbs chuckled.

"You know exactly what that means!" Sam glared.

Gibbs shrugged. "What can I say."

"I know what you're gonna say!" Sam smirked. "You're gonna tell me everything later."

"Right." Gibbs laughed.

"Um, Hello totally standing right here." Tony waved his hand.

"Sorry." Sam chuckled. "Didn't mean anything by it. Just Jethro surprised me with his call. Then he shows up with you."

Tony glanced back and forth between Sam and Gibbs. "And what's wrong with me?"

"Not a thing." Sam shook his head. "Believe me."

"Ooooohhhhh. I get it!" Tony laughed. "Gibbs told you he was seeing some guy, but he didn't tell you I was a young hot piece of ass."

Sam's eyes went wide, Gibbs did the same.

"Um," Sam looked at Gibbs, then back at Tony. "Yeah, something like that."

"Well I am." Tony moved to Gibbs' side, his body slightly in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs rubbed his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh.

Eyebrow raised, Sam shook his head. "Wow, you're good."

"Yeah." Tony smiled.

"Best to move on." Gibbs smirked putting his arm around Tony's waist.

"Right. I have everything set up." Sam grinned. "Shall we?"

"After you." Gibbs let Sam lead the way. He whispered in Tony's ear. "Play nice."

"I am playing nice. You two are the one's talking about me like I'm not here." Tony barked.

"Didn't mean to." Gibbs placed a kiss under Tony's ear. "Won't happen again."

Tony smile. "Good."

"My hot little piece of ass." Slapping Tony's ass, Gibbs chuckled. "Let's go."

Walking into the hangar, Gibbs stayed back a few steps, waiting to see Tony's reaction.

"NO FLIPPING WAY!" Tony yelled with excitement as he saw the helicopter.

Gibbs grinned, Tony turned around and looked at him.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No." Gibbs chuckled.

"This is a Bell 222 helicopter painted phantom gray metallic and pearl-gray!" Tony's eyes were wide with excited as he grabbed Gibbs by the shoulders. "Do you know what this is?"

Gibbs nodded.

"This is Airwolf!"

Sam was grinning and trying not to laugh.

"So I've been told." Gibbs smirked.

"How did you? I mean the original was destroyed and there's a replica in the Tennessee Museum of Aviation but this is-" Tony let go of Gibbs and turned back around staring at the helicopter.

"This is-" Gibbs arms circled around Tony holding him close. "A real Bell 222 painted like Airwolf.."

"Is this yours?" Tony asked glancing at Sam.

"Yeah. Had it for years. Always been an Airwolf fan so when I bought it, had it painted like it."

"It's awesome!" That DiNozzo smile still plastered across his face, Tony leaned back against Gibbs' chest. "I can't believe it."

"So you like your surprise?"

Turning in Gibbs' arms, Tony laughed. "YES!"

"I'm glad." Again, Gibbs' arms tightened around Tony.

"And when we're alone," Tony smirked. "I will thank you properly."

"We haven't even finished the surprise yet." Gibbs smiled.

"There's more?" Tony's eyebrow went up.

"We're going for a ride."

"Hell no! Are you serious?"

Gibbs half expected Tony to start jumping up and down.

"Yeah. Sam's a pilot."

"Then let's go!" Tony kissed Gibbs quickly then smiled. Looking over at Sam, Tony grinned. "You're gonna let me steer right?"

"You said he would ask that." Sam chuckled looking at Gibbs.

"Knew he would." Gibbs laughed.

"Come on how hard can it be!" Tony balked.

#################################################################################

"That was...I can't even..." Tony climbed out of the helicopter still unable to form a complete sentence.

Gibbs offered a hand, helping Tony down.

"Awesome." Tony was giddy as he took Gibbs' hand and fell into the welcoming arms. Without thinking he captured Gibbs' lips. His hand knotting in the hair on the back of Gibbs' head as he forced their lips harder together. He met no resistance as Gibbs gave in, accepted it and mirrored the desire.

At some point, Gibbs drew back taking a deep breath.

"Sorry." Tony swallowed and tried to step back.

"Don't ever," Gibbs growled, keeping Tony in his arms. "Be sorry for that."

Tony grinned, stunned at Gibbs acceptance of the display of affection.

Sam cleared his throat. "You two wanna be alone?"

"Yes." Tony sighed.

Gibbs laughed ,dropping a kiss on Tony's forehead and stepping back.

"Thanks Sam." Gibbs shook Sam's hand.

"Anytime." Sam turned to Tony. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You too and really thanks." Tony still beamed with excitement.

"Jethro doesn't ask for favors, so when he asked for this." Sam paused. "I knew you were important."

"He's important to me."

Sam nodded. "I can tell."

################################################################################

Tony shoved another fry into his mouth. "I don't know how anyone could top that!"

Taking the last bite of his sandwich, Gibbs pushed the plate aside.

"That was the best surprise ever." Tony sighed with a smile. "Thank you."

Gibbs nodded.

"You've known Sam awhile?"

"Six years." Gibbs leaned back against the booth.

"Surprised you were okay with the PDA in front of him." Tony didn't take Gibbs for a PDA type.

"Sam doesn't care."

"And you?"

Gibbs shrugged. "There's a time and a place for everything. But I'm not against PDA, when it's appropriate."

"Right." A grin played across Tony's face and he leaned forward. "Or if people can't see the PDA."

Gibbs jumped as he felt Tony's sock covered foot start massaging his cock. "Not sure that's PDA."

"Then what is it?" Tony felt Gibbs' cock start to harden against his foot.

"You being a very bad boy." Gibbs growled softly.

"Gonna punish me?"

Seeing the desire in Tony's eyes, Gibbs knew punishment was exactly what Tony wanted.

"And what should your punishment be?" Gibbs asked as he slipped his hand under the table and grabbed Tony's foot.

Tony's eyes widened as Gibbs rubbed his foot over the growing hard on. "You like that?"

Gibbs nodded as he stroked his cock with Tony's foot.

"Gibbs!" Tony moaned as his own cock started to twitch.

"That's what you wanted isn't it." Gibbs voice was a whisper. "To make me hard, make me wanna play."

"Yes."

"I think it's time to go." Gibbs groaned as he moved Tony's foot slowly over his cock.

"Check!" Tony threw up a hand and screamed as a waitress strolled by.

#################################################################################

"What the hell." Tony laughed as Gibbs pulled the truck onto the highway.

"What?" Gibbs asked playing innocent.

"You know what." Tony shook his head. "Didn't expect that reaction in the restaurant."

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs sighed. "You really think you're the first person to do something like that to me in a restaurant?"

"Evidently not."

"I was married to three very different women, very eclectic tastes."

"So." Tony folded his arms across his chest. "Is this gonna be one of these things were I am going to have to be creative, find things you haven't done before, places you haven't done it at."

"Think you've already done plenty that I haven't done before." Gibbs glanced at Tony and smirked.

"Well, yeah." The obvious, Tony chuckled.

Gibbs took Tony's hand in his.

"Although." Sliding closer, Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear. "I could give you a blow job right now."

"And have me crash the truck." Gibbs smirked.

"Not good."

"No." Gibbs took Tony's hand in his. "You can behave."

"Yeah." Putting his head on Gibbs' shoulder, Tony sighed. "I can be but I don't like to be."

"No you don't." Dropping a quick kiss on Tony's head, Gibbs snickered. Taking the next left, Gibbs pulled into the parking lot of Tony's place.

A few minutes later they were walking into the apartment.

"That was an amazing day." Tony sighed falling against Gibbs.

"Glad you had a good time." Gibbs smiled folding Tony into his arms.

"A private ride on Airwolf." Tony grinned. "With a sexy man. Doesn't get any better."

Gibbs chuckled.

"Well." Tony's fingers brushed against the button on Gibbs' pants. "It could end with a bang."

"Could." Gibbs sighed, his hands caressing up Tony's back.

Crashing down onto Gibbs' lips, Tony forced his tongue across Gibbs' lips tasting every piece of the man. His hands tore at the button and zipper of Gibbs' slacks, but once open his hands drifted under Gibbs' shirt caressing the strong chest.

Grabbing Tony by the back of the head, Gibbs tore their lips apart and stared into the younger man's lust filled eyes.

"God I want you so much." Gibbs growled, then attacked Tony's throat.

Throwing his head back, Tony moaned under Gibbs' touch. Then he felt Gibbs jerking his belt free and working on his pants. _Please let this be it. _Tony thought to himself as he let his hand rub Gibbs growing cock.

"I want your cock right now." Tony groaned.

Just then Gibbs phone rang and Tony felt Gibbs pause.

Tony growled. "Don't you fucking dare answer that!"

A moment later Tony's phone rang to life.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Tony roared.

"We have to check." Gibbs sighed.

Taking a step back, Tony watched as Gibbs pulled the phone from his pocket.

Gibbs looked at the phone then back at Tony. "It's dispatch."

Tony ran his hands down his face. "Thought we were supposed to be off."

"Evidently something came up."

"Yeah it did." Tony sighed.

"Come on." Gibbs kissed Tony's temple. "Grab your gun."

Grabbing the middle of Gibbs' shirt, Tony yanked the man forward and stared into his eyes. "When this is over. I expected you right back in this position. Understood?"

Gibbs smirked and nodded.

#################################################################################


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** What I'd Give

Feedback: Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for all the feedback so far, it means the world to me and I appreciate every comment!

Author's Notes: I edited this myself. I do my best but mistakes do get by me.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there ;) Thanks to everyone that has joined, I appreciated the feedback, discussions and the love that you show.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

######################

"Duck." Gibbs nodded walking into the crime scene. An elegant house with a dead body in the middle of the foyer.

"Jethro." Duck sighed pulling out the liver probe. "Time of death about an hour ago, which is what the LEO's said."

"Yeah." Gibbs had already talked to the LEO's. Neighbors heard screaming and gunshots, unusual in this posh neighbor, so they called police. And LEO's arrived only minutes later. Gibbs looked up at his team. "Tony upstairs, LEO's said it looks like it started in the bedroom. Ziva shoot and sketch. McGee go finish talking to the neighbors."

His agents scattered, Ziva taking pictures of the body before them.

"Cause of death?" Gibbs asked.

"Preliminary, gunshot to the head. But I'll confirm that when we get him home."

Two gunshots rang out and Gibbs, Ziva, Ducky and Palmer all looked up.

"TONY!" Gibbs dropped his note pad as he drew his gun and bolted for the stairs. He took two steps at a time heading in the direction of the gunshots. It wasn't until he almost reached the door of the bedroom that his training kicked in, overriding the emotion and he stopped. Glancing back, Ziva was at his six, gun ready. A few quick gestures and they were in position at the closed door.

After that it all became a blur. He kicked open the door, someone rushed forward almost knocking him over, but he slid a foot out causing the man to trip and fall face first onto the floor. As the man tried to stand, the butt of Ziva's gun made contact with the back of the man's head and he stayed down. Gibbs shot her a quick glance.

"What? He resisted!" She shrugged.

Then Gibbs say Tony sprawled out on the floor.

"Shit." In an instant Gibbs was kneeling next to the prone body. "Tony."

There was no reply.

Scanning down Tony's body, Gibbs didn't see any wounds. "Get paramedics up here!" Gibbs barked at Ziva who had cuffed the man on the ground.

"Tony. Wake up!" Gibbs snapped then stopped when he saw the blood on Tony's neck. Okay where was it coming from? Then he heard the groan.

"Gibbs." Tony mumbled.

"Tony you okay?" The fear and concern causing Gibbs voice to tremble.

"Yeah." Another groan as Tony slowly opened his eyes. "But I'm gonna have one hell of a headache."

"There's some blood so just stay still."

"Okay." Tony squeezed Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs looked down at their joined hands. He didn't even realize he had taken Tony's hand.

"I'll be fine." Tony forced a smile. "You've head slapped me harder."

"I've never drawn blood." Gibbs smirked.

"Excuse me sir!" A paramedic said, pushing past Gibbs.

Slowly, Gibbs released Tony's hand and stepped back.

"Go." Tony stared at Gibbs. "I'm fine really."

Gibbs forced himself to nod and walk out of the room. In the hallway, he took a deep breath, then his eyes narrowed and the anger swelled. Jogging down the steps, he heard the questions from Ducky and Ziva, but never replied as he headed out the front door.

Ziva quickly followed seeing the anger and determination in her bosses eyes and knowing there was about to be an explosion. She stopped just outside the door as Gibbs stood in the middle of the LEO's standing outside.

"Who the hell cleared the scene!" Gibbs asked calmly.

"I did sir." A young officer stepped forward unaware of the pain he was about to experience.

"Good." It was the only word Gibbs spoke before his fist made connected with the man's jaw dropping him to the ground.

The three other LEO's hands went to their weapons, but Gibbs already had his gun in his hand, although it was not raised. Ziva however, had her gun drawn and raised. Seeing her, the three men slowly removed their hands from their guns.

Squatting down, Gibbs glared at the man on the ground as he wiped the blood from his lip. "You're lucky those gunshots upstairs ended up in the ceiling. Because if they had ended up in _my _agent, you would be getting more than my fist in your face."

Holstering his weapon, Gibbs stood up. "And after this. You'll be lucky to even be a parking attendant."

Gibbs walked past Ziva and back into the house.

################################################################################

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs made his way up the steps and towards the Director's office. He was about to get his ass chewed for the little incident earlier. Which he expected and was completely prepared for. What really mattered was Tony was okay. A concussion, ten stitches to the back of the head, but okay. Without knocking he walked into Vance's office and stood in front of his desk.

Looking at Gibbs for a moment, Vance finally stood up and barked. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"That I could have lost an agent because of some rookie mistake by some jack hole." Gibbs barked back.

"And you did it in front of three other cops."

"So what! That scene was improperly cleared, I didn't realize we had to re-clear a scene because LEO's can't do their god damn job!"

"You punched another officer, raised your weapon-"

"I never raised my weapon. It was in my hand!" Gibbs bellowed. "If I had raised my weapon believe me the guy would have pissed his pants...or worse."

"And Agent David? Did she raise her weapon?" Vance folded his arms across his chest.

"Only to back me up when the three other LEO's went to draw their weapons."

"I can't let this go."

"Fine, reprimand me, write it up, whatever the hell you have to do." Gibbs scowled. "But just remember I have an agent with ten stitches in his head and a concussion because he wrestled an armed assailant to the ground. An assailant that got off two shots. Two shots that could have been in Tony instead of the ceiling."

"I read the report."

"Good then stop playing politician because I pissed off some LEO's and act like you care about the agents that work for you!"

"This is not about politics?" Vance glared. "This is about you hitting and threatening a police officer."

"He's lucky that's all I did." Gibbs glared back.

"I expect you to talk to Ziva about this behavior." Vance snapped.

"I was gonna thank her anyway."

Vance shook his head. "Gibbs?"

"Are we done?" Gibbs scowled. "Write me up whatever you need to do." He headed out the door and down the steps. Ziva and McGee were both at their desks. He stopped in front of Ziva's desk.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Good."

"Thanks."

Ziva nodded.

Walking towards the elevator, Gibbs pushed the button. _There I talked to Ziva._

As the elevator doors closed, Ziva stood up and walked over to McGee's desk.

"Something is going on with Gibbs." She said putting her hands on the desk and leaning forward.

"Because of him punching that cop?"

"He has never lost control like that, even when one of us is in danger."

"Him and Tony are close."

"Still, Tony had been in danger before...Gibbs has never reacted like that." Ziva sighed. "He was angry, possessive. It was like-"

When she stopped, McGee prompted her. "Like what?"

"Like he had something personal to lose." Ziva's eyes went wide.

"Of course he takes it personally, we're a team, family."

"No." Ziva shook her head. "This was personal."

McGee's brow furrowed. "Personal?"

"Personal." Ziva nodded raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly McGee's eyes went wide. "You mean...personal personal!"

_###############################################################################_

The autopsy doors swished open and he saw Ducky sitting at his desk.

"Hey Duck." Gibbs nodded.

"Jethro."

Looking over at the table, Gibbs saw the sleeping form curled up under a blanket. "He doing okay?"

"Fine." Ducky smiled. "Although they gave him pain killers."

Gibbs groaned. "Great."

"You taking him home?"

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed. "I know the drill Duck."

"Yes you do."

Making his way to the table, Gibbs brushed his fingers against Tony's hand. "Tony."

The younger man stirred slightly, his hand clasping Gibbs.

"Tony. I'm gonna take you home."

Slowly Tony's eyes opened and he smiled. "And what are you gonna do with me once we're home."

"Put you to bed so you can sleep."

"I don't wanna sleep." Tony's hand caressed up Gibbs' arm. "I want you to make love to me."

Gibbs cleared his throat. "We'll talk about this later, not in autopsy."

Tony glanced past Gibbs and saw Ducky at his desk looking slightly unnerved. "Hey Ducky!"

"Tony." Ducky replied.

"Come on." Gibbs helped Tony sit up

"Whoa!" Tony grabbed Gibbs' arms as the world spun.

"Hey. Look at me." Gibbs snapped and Tony's eyes shot up. "Deep breath and focus on me."

Tony did as ordered taking a deep breath and fixing his eyes on Gibbs. His hand came up caressing Gibbs' cheek. "God you are so sexy." Tony quickly captured Gibbs' lips in a soft gently kiss. It was brief and Tony let his forehead rest against Gibbs.

"Better now?" Gibbs sighed.

"Yeah." Tony smiled.

On your feet." Gibbs took Tony's hand as the younger man slid off the table. They turned and Gibbs saw Ducky looking at them with a half smile.

"My lips are sealed." Ducky pretended to zip his lips.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony's waist. "Your carriage awakes."

Tony laughed. "Is this a fairy tale because I don't wanna wake up if it is."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I'm prince not so charming and your prince completely out of it."

Again Tony laughed. "At least you didn't call me a princess."

"Oh believe me I was so close!"

################################################################################

"So glad you decided on your place." Tony smiled, as Gibbs pushed back the comforter on the bed and gently dropped him down on the bed.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah." Tony watched as Gibbs removed his shoe's and tossed them aside. "I always feel nice and safe and warm here."

"Okay."

Grabbing Gibbs' hands, Tony smiled as he placed them at the waist of his pants. "These need to come off too."

Gibbs chuckled. "You have anything under these."

Tony shook his head.

"Of course not." Gibbs sighed.

"Want me to do it?" Tony asked pushing Gibbs' hand out of the way and undoing his pants. "See not so hard. Well actually-"

Gibbs watched at Tony started to rub his hardening cock.

"Not now." Gibbs grabbed Tony's hands and put then above his head. "Lift your hips."

Tony listened and Gibbs tugged the pants off and placed them on the dresser. As Gibbs turned back around he was smacked in the face with Tony's shirt. He caught it and sighed.

"Sorry." Tony laughed.

Dropping the shirt on top of the pants, Gibbs swallowed hard as he looked at Tony's naked body on the bed. The man was gorgeous. His body wiggling slightly, his cock semi hard, his hand rubbing his stomach. Gibbs shook his head dislodging the wanton images from his mind.

Tony wiggled his finger at Gibbs.

Ignoring it, Gibbs grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over Tony's body, stopping at the middle of his chest.

"You're no fun." Tony pouted.

"You need to sleep."

"Sleep is the last thing I need." The pout turned to a grin as Tony took Gibbs' hand pulling him down next to him. "What I need is you, naked fucking me."

"They should never give you pain killers." Gibbs smirked.

"Are you at least going to kiss me good night?"

Leaning down, Gibbs gave Tony a quick kiss.

Tony sighed. "Party pooper."

Gibbs chuckled.

"Are you sleeping with me?" Tony smiled.

"Yeah. Once I change."

"Okay." Tony yawned as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Be right back." Gibbs kissed Tony's forehead.

Tony nodded and rolled over hugging the pillow.

Slipping off his shoes, Gibbs quickly undressed leaving on only his boxers. Then slipped into bed, curling up behind Tony.

Tony sighed contently, as Gibbs folded him into his arms.

"Did you really punch that cop?" Tony asked.

"Who told you that?"

"Ziva."

Gibbs grunted

"You did." Tony snickered. "That's sweet."

Gibbs didn't respond.

"My hero."

"Um hum." Gibbs mumbled.

"I love you." Tony sighed placing his arm over Gibbs.

"I love you too Tony."

Tony smiled drifting off to sleep without realizing what Gibbs had said.

################################################################################


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** What I'd Give

**Feedback:** Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for all the feedback so far, it means the world to me and I appreciate every comment!

**Author's Notes:** I edited this myself. I do my best but mistakes do get by me.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there ;) Thanks to everyone that has joined, I appreciated the feedback, discussions and the love that you show.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

######################

Tony groaned as he stirred slightly. His head hurt and the events of yesterday flashed through his mind. Wrestling with some PERP, then the gun hitting him on the back of the head, blacking out...he smiled waking up to Gibbs holding his hand, the concern in his boss' eyes. He sighed ,as he settled deeper into the arms around him. Then the memory of the hospital, CT scan, stitches, NCIS asleep on the Autopsy table. _Oh God!_ The memory of kissing Gibbs while Ducky sat at his desk. _Damn it! _He should never be allowed to take painkillers.

He chuckled, remembering Gibbs undressing him, covering him up, curling up against him and saying _I love you too Tony!_ Tony's eyes shot open. Gibbs had told him that he loved him! No it must have been the painkillers. He was hearing things. Hell, all of it could have been a dream.

"How's the head?" Gibbs asking placing a kiss on Tony's neck.

"Sore." Tony sighed.

"And the rest of you?" Gibbs whispered.

"Are you asking if I'm fit for duty?" Tony smirked, rubbing back against Gibbs' groin.

Gibbs chuckled. "That wasn't exactly what I was getting at."

Tony turned in Gibbs' arms, smiling into those blue eyes. "What were you getting at?"

"Wanted to make sure you were feeling okay."

"Heads sore, but the rest of me is just fine." Tony grinned.

"Ducky said he may stop over to check on you."

"Right." Tony stared at Gibbs' chest brushing his fingers across the smooth skin.

"It's okay." Putting a finger under Tony's chin, Gibbs pulled Tony's eyes back up.

"Painkillers you know." Tony sighed. "I didn't mean to-"

"Tony it's fine."

Tony nodded again mesmerized by Gibbs' chest.

"What is it?" Gibbs kissed Tony's cheek. "Upset I didn't take advantage of you last night like you wanted me too?"

"No." Tony shook his head.

"Then what?"

"Upset that I wasn't with it enough to realize what you said." Tony paused, looking into those steely blue eyes. "Did you tell me you loved me last night?"

Gibbs leaned forward and brushed his lips against Tony's ear. "I love you."

"Jethro." Tony sighed.

Gibbs kissed Tony's neck, surprised to hear his first name. "And yesterday I thought-"

Pulling back, Tony took Gibbs' face in his hands. "I'm fine."

"I know. I just-" Gibbs sighed. The worst thought possible entered his mind when he saw Tony laying there yesterday.

"Just what?" Tony paused. "Reacted differently."

"Yeah." Shaking his head, Gibbs took a deep breath. "I don't wanna lose you."

"You won't, but we both know the risks of our job."

"We do. But it hit home a little more yesterday." Gibbs' hand caressed up Tony's back. "Sometimes it takes hearing gunshots to wake you up to the truth."

Tony laughed.

"You know what I mean." Gibbs smirked.

"I do."

"I love you and I want you." Gibbs rolled Tony onto his back, draping his body over the younger man's. "In my life and in bed."

"You have me." Tony smiled staring up at the man he loved.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "But I will."

Tony's hand slipped between their bodies and squeezed Gibbs' cock moaning when he felt it already hard. "Please."

"Tony." Gibbs growled. "I want you so much."

"Then stop talking and take me!" Tony grabbed Gibbs' hips and jerked their bodies together. "I'm tired of waiting. Fuck me, make love to me whatever the hell you wanna call it. Just do it!"

Something inside Gibbs snapped. Maybe because of Tony's words or their bodies crushed together, he wasn't sure. But he attacked Tony's body. His lips feasting on Tony's neck and throat, his hands exploring Tony's chest, his cock rubbing and thrusting against the younger man's. He wanted to build the desire, the need, let it completely consume them before moving forward.

"Jethro!" Tony groaned as he massaged Gibbs' ass.

"I want every piece of your body." Gibbs snarled as his lips cascaded down Tony's throat to his chest gliding over to find a nipple and take it between his lips.

"Oh God." Tony's body arched as Gibbs sucked and licked the hard nub. The touch shooting directly down to his cock. Gibbs then moved to his other nipple giving it the exact same treatment. His whole body shivered as Gibbs' lips continued their decent kissing a path down his chest to his navel and stopping.

Looking up, Gibbs' eyes found Tony's and stayed locked there. His hand took Tony's cock by the base as he brought it to his lips. Flicking his tongue out, he tasted the precum already leaking from Tony.

"Fuck!" Tony growled as Gibbs took another lick, then wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. It lasted only a moment before Gibbs drew back and smirked.

"Just a taste." Gibbs said as he kissed back up Tony's stomach and chest putting them face to face again. "I have plans for your cock." His hand gently stroked over Tony's shaft, building the need but not pushing him towards the edge.

"Stop teasing me!" Tony begged.

"Oh I'm just getting started." Gibbs pressed his lips to Tony's ear. "I plan to make you scream before I even put my cock inside you."

Throwing his head back, Tony trembled at Gibbs' words. He should have known. Even though Gibbs had never been with a man he would know how to drive him crazy with desire.

"On your stomach." Gibbs commanded dropping down next to Tony.

Tony flipped onto his stomach and looked over at Gibbs.

A warm smile played across Gibbs' lips as his hand reached out and brushed down Tony's back making the muscles jump and tighten.

"You are gorgeous." Gibbs sighed. "I've never wanted anyone the way I want you."

Tony cupped Gibbs' cheek. "I've wanted you for so long. I can't remember when I didn't."

Gibbs' eyes leered down Tony's body taking in the line of his spine, the dip of the small of his back, the curve of his ass and the strong muscular legs. Never did he think he would be staring at another man thinking how beautiful his body was or how much he wanted to touch and taste every piece. And it seemed even more far fetched that it was Tony. But all he wanted was to give in and take the man next to him.

Reaching into the night stand Gibbs grabbed something he had bought a few days ago, knowing where this relationship was going to lead. Tony grinned at him.

"Were you planning this?"

"No, but I knew I wouldn't be able to resist you much longer." Gibbs whispered.

"What else do you have in there?"

"Condoms." Gibbs went to reach back for them and Tony grabbed his hand.

"I don't want that unless you do." Tony let his green eyes tell Gibbs everything.

Gibbs nodded. He knew neither of them had been with a man and that they were both safe with their past relationships. Moving down the bed. Gibbs' fingertips brushed over Tony's calf. "Spread your legs."

Just the words made Tony moan in anticipation as he obeyed.

Crawling between Tony's open legs, Gibbs' body hovered over the man under him as his lips swept kisses across Tony's shoulders. Lingering only for a moment, Gibbs dropped a path of kisses down Tony's spine, then slowly licked his way back up.

Tony whimpered and moaned, arching into the touch.

Again, Gibbs lips traveled down Tony's back, his hands scratching down Tony's ribcage, then stopping as his lips kissed the dip above Tony's ass cheeks.

"On your knees." Gibbs said as he grabbed Tony's hips and yanked upward. His hands massaged Tony's cheeks then gently pulled them apart. He felt Tony's body shiver before he even made the next move. Smirking, Gibbs' tongue licked across the tight ring of muscles of Tony's ass.

"OH GOD!" Tony cried out.

Another lick and then Gibbs pressed his tongue hard against the muscles, another lick, and again pressure.

"Fuck!" Tony trembled as the sensation made his cock jump and twitch.

"Like that?" Gibbs groaned

"Yes." Tony whimpered, then moan as Gibbs' tongue returned. He felt the slow circular licks, then the thrust of the tongue, more licks and more thrusts. "Please!"

Stopping a moment, Gibbs sighed. "Does it make you wanna come?"

"God yes."

"Well I can't have that." Gibbs paused. "Not yet anyway."

Tony's head dropped down into the pillow, as he groaned in need. He heard the pop of a cap and knew exactly what it was. He clutched at the bed sheet waiting.

Gibbs pressed one lubed finger against Tony, then gently slipped it in.

"That's what I want!" Tony practically howled. "Do it!"

"You want my fingers?"

"No. I want you getting me ready to take your cock."

Gibbs growled as he worked his finger deeper into Tony, quickly adding another. Tony tightened around Gibbs' fingers and heard the hungry moan that dripped from the older man's lips.

"More." Tony groaned rocking back onto Gibbs' fingers.

Adding another finger, Gibbs' cock ached as he wanted to remove his fingers and bury his cock inside Tony. Still he continued to open Tony further, letting his fingers work in and out, then back and forth in a scissor motion.

Feeling his body relax and open to Gibbs, Tony sighed. "I want your cock now!"

Slowly removing his fingers, Gibbs grabbed the lube again, put some in his hand and rubbed it over his aching cock. Clutching at Tony's hip, Gibbs pressed the head of his cock against the tight ring and gradually slipped it inside.

"Damn it." Gibbs growled as he clawed at Tony's hips. With only the head of his cock inside Tony, he already wanted to come.

"Don't stop." Tony rocked back against Gibbs taking in more of his cock.

"TONY!" Gibbs bellowed.

"Fuck me!" Tony pleaded.

Digging his fingertips into Tony's hips, Gibbs lost control plunged hard into Tony. Both of their bodies trembling as he took a deep breath and pulled back. Another moment and he slammed back in, Tony's body thrusting forward.

"Yes!" Tony roared. "More!"

The need and desire surged and Gibbs forgot about the gentle tenderness that he hoped to maintain. Instead, he lunged in and out of Tony, his balls slapping against Tony's ass with each deep thrust. Still it wasn't enough and he claw up Tony's ribcage trying desperately to jerk Tony up.

Understanding, Tony raised up leaning back into Gibbs' lap and impaling himself on his lovers cock.

"That's it." Gibbs knees slid farther apart as he held Tony in his lap. His mouth sinking down onto Tony's shoulder and biting hard.

"Harder" Tony moaned rocking in Gibbs' lap feeling the hard cock pulse inside him.

Gibbs hands clutched at Tony's ribcage as he tore his lips from Tony's shoulder. "Fuck yourself on my cock."

Raising up, Tony slowly slid back down Gibbs' cock.

"God Tony!" Gibbs trembled.

Again, Tony raised up then down painfully slow.

"Damn it." Gibbs growled as he took control again raising Tony up then slamming him down hard.

"Is that what you wanted?" Tony whimpered. "Hard and fast."

"Yes." Gibbs moaned. "Feels so good."

"So good."

Letting gravity pull Tony's body down again, Gibbs crushed Tony against him. "You are so tight, so warm." He was trying to fight down the need, wanted this to last.

"You're so close." Tony shivered. "Aren't you."

"Yes." Gibbs' lips feasted on Tony's neck then brushed against his lover's ear. "But I don't wanna give in."

Keeping their bodies joined, Tony pulled them down onto the bed. Him on his stomach, Gibbs on top of him. "I wanna feel you come inside me."

Gibbs' hands swept up Tony's body, over his arms to his hands and interlaced their fingers. With quick short movements Gibbs took Tony forgetting everything accept the need to come. Tony matched every movement as they created a frenzied rhythm. And it took only moments for Gibbs to start to grunt and groan as the release threatened.

"Fuck yes." Gibbs roared as he plunged into Tony and gave in. His body surrendered first convulsing, his fingers crushing Tony's into his. Then he screamed Tony's name as he came filling Tony with his release. His mind and body crumbled around him and he collapsed onto Tony as everything around him faded to white.

At some point, Gibbs rolled off of Tony and dropped down onto the bed. His senses slowly returning, he took Tony's hand urging him closer. Tony instantly curled up against Gibbs' body. Without a word, Gibbs' hand drifted down and stroked Tony's still hard cock.

Tony sighed giving in to the gently touch.

"I told you I had plans for your cock." Gibbs groaned.

"Feels like a good plan so far." Tony moaned.

"It's not what I want."

"What do you want?" Tony asked, his fingers brushing over Gibbs' stomach.

"You know what I want." Gibbs groaned letting go of Tony's cock and turning on his side facing away from his lover.

"Oh God." Tony roared folding Gibbs into his arms and thrusting his cock against Gibbs' ass. He never expected it, never even imagined that Gibbs would want this.

"Tony." Gibbs rubbed over Tony's hard cock.

Tony moaned groping around on the bed looking for the lube. Finding it, he popped the cap and put some into his hand. His hand found its way between their bodies, then slipped between Gibbs' ass cheeks. He pressed a finger against the tight opening. Gently, he slipped the finger inside feeling Gibbs instantly tighten against the intrusion. "Oh fuck!"

Growling and groaning, Gibbs gave into Tony's touch, as his lover worked a finger in and out slowly before adding another finger.

"Makes me wanna come just fucking you like this." Tony groaned scissoring his fingers inside Gibbs, opening the tight passage.

"Jesus Tony." Gibbs grunted as he gradually started to rock back onto Tony's fingers.

Tony sped up the thrusting of his fingers already lost in the desire that coursed through him.

"Enough." Gibbs snarled. "Fuck me."

That was all Tony needed to hear. He removed his finger and quickly lubed his cock. Lining up, he pressed his cock into the prepared muscles.

"Jethro!" Tony moaned clawing at Gibbs' hip.

"Stop being nice." Gibbs barked.

Tony should have realized this is how Gibbs would be. Gruff and demanding as he allowed a man to take him. He pushed deeper until he was completely buried. He felt Gibbs body tremble and the muscles tighten around his cock. "God yes."

Grabbing Tony's hand, Gibbs wrapped Tony's arm around his waist. "Do it."

"Anything you want." Tony drew back then lunged into Gibbs causing both of them to moan. After that, Tony gave in and took Gibbs frantically.

Gibbs became like some wild animal, grunted and growled matching Tony's thrusts making their bodies perform in perfect rhythm.

"You like that." Tony snarled in Gibbs' ear.

"Yes."

"I love it." Tony growled plunging into Gibbs. "Feels to good."

"Then don't stop." Gibbs bellowed.

"So tight and warm around my cock." And it truly did feel too good. Tony felt the need building quickly and as much as he just wanted to keep fucking Gibbs, he wasn't going to last. "You're gonna make me come."

"Then come. Let me feel it." Gibbs moaned.

Slamming into Gibbs, Tony came screaming, his cock being milked as Gibbs' muscles tightened around him. Clutching Gibbs' body, Tony tried to catch his breath. Taking a deep breath, he kissed Gibbs' neck. "That was amazing."

"God yes." Gibbs groaned.

Curling himself against Gibbs, Tony felt sleep dragging him down, and he couldn't fight it. His body spent, his mind a pool of useless jelly he feel asleep.

#################################################################################

The knocking at her door grew persistently louder.

"I'm coming!" She shouted on her way to the door. Jerking the door open she was surprised to see the two people there. Then her eyes went wide. "OH GOD WHAT'S WRONG!"

"Nothing."

"Is it Tony! The concussion is worse then they thought?" She walked back into the apartment and started pacing.

"Abby, Tony's fine, well-" McGee shrugged. "At least as of last night he was."

"Is it Gibbs? Oh God did he go back and try to finish off that dumb ass cop?"

"Abby!" McGee grabbed her arms. "Stop! Everyone is fine."

Her eyes narrowed. "Then why are you both here?"

"Because we need to talk to you about something." Ziva jumped in.

"What?"

McGee let go of Abby and glanced at Ziva.

"You know Gibbs better than anyone." Ziva said.

"Other than Ducky. Why?"

"Has he-" Ziva paused not sure how to ask this question tactfully. "Ever expressed an interest in men."

Abby broke out laughing, grabbing her stomach. "GIBBS! Are you kidding me?"

"That's a no." McGee sighed.

"Come on McGee. Gibbs! How could you even ask that question."

"We thought, yesterday-"

"What about yesterday?" Abby asked puzzled.

"How worried he was about Tony, hitting the cop. He has never lost control like that."

"Oh are you asking me if he could be interested in Tony?" Abby sighed. "That's different."

"Why is that different?" Ziva's eyes narrowed.

"Because those two have totally been hot for each other since like when Tony started here."

"WHAT!" McGee shouted.

"Oh come on Timmy. You don't see the way Tony looks at Bossman?" Abby smirked. "How he does anything to please him, gets those hurt puppy dog eyes when Gibbs is upset with him or doesn't pick him. Please!"

"But Gibbs?" Ziva couldn't believe that Gibbs would want another man.

"Gibbs wants Tony but just doesn't know it." Abby dropped down on her couch. "Gibbs knows there is something there between them, thinks it's friendship, because he can't find another reference point to explain it."

"Really? Gibbs?" McGee shook his head.

"Timmy, have you never had a male friend that you looked at and couldn't completely explain how close the two of you were?"

McGee didn't respond.

"You have." Abby grinned. "Same with woman, although must women are a little more open to the whole bi love thing."

Eyes wide, McGee stared at Abby. "Have, have you?"

"Please! Of course." Abby watched as McGee's eyes widened further, almost bugging out of his head.

"So Gibbs and Tony could be...together." Ziva couldn't believe she had just said that.

"Oh I hope so." Abby beamed. "That would be awesome."

"Tony and Gibbs?" McGee's eyes glazed over. "It just seems hinky."

"But hinky in a good way." Abby grinned. Then she glared at McGee. "You wouldn't have a problem with them together would you?"

"What? Me? No." McGee shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat."

"I do believe that Tony floats Gibbs boat." Ziva grinned.

Abby giggled like a school girl.

"Although all the crap Tony gives me about being gay." McGee smirked. "Kinda funny he'd be the one to end up with a guy."

"Okay." Abby jumped up. "So what do we know for sure?"

"Gibbs freaked yesterday when he thought Tony was shot." Ziva paused and raised a finger. "And he was holding Tony's hand."

"Really?" Abby's eyebrow went up.

"Gibbs punched the cop and took Tony home last night." McGee added.

"Which home?" Abby asked. "Tony's apartment or Gibbs house?"

It took a moment but Ziva snapped her fingers. "Gibbs took Tony to his house. Ducky said he was going to stop by and check on Tony at Gibbs' later today."

"Well then the question is...Are they sleeping together." Abby wiggled her eyebrows.

"And how do we find that out?" McGee questioned.

"We ask." Abby smirked.

#################################################################################

Rolling onto his back, he groaned and ran his hands down his face. Then he shook his head and opened his eyes. Glancing over at the man next to him, he smiled. Tony was naked laying on his stomach, the pillow held tightly in his arms, his face peaceful and his lips slightly open. The man was beautiful, gorgeous, whatever adjective you wanted to chose. Gibbs felt his cock stir and chuckled. Now was not the time.

Climbing out of bed, Gibbs took a quick shower, threw on some sweats and a t-shirt then headed downstairs to make coffee. As the coffee started to brew, Gibbs leaned back against the counter. It had really happened...all of it. He'd made love to Tony, Tony had made love to him, and it was amazing. Truth was it was everything sex should be. Erotic, sensual, loving, give and take, and completely fulfilling. And he already wanted more. So much more. He closed his eyes and put his head back letting it all sink in again.

A few moments later a smile spread across Gibbs' face as he felt the hands around his waist and the lips on his neck. Wrapping his arms around his lover, Gibbs sighed.

"Better than coffee."

"That's quite an endorsement coming from you." Tony smiled. "Mister Coffee for blood."

Scanning down Tony's body, Gibbs smirked. "To much of a hassle to put clothes on?" Tony was wrapped in the blue sheet from the bed.

"No. But I need a shower." Tony smiled. "I smell like sex."

"Is that so?" Gibbs folded Tony into his arms and kissed Tony's neck.

"Oh God." Tony groaned. "Are you one of those guys turned on by the scent of musk and sex."

"Maybe add a little saw dust in there." Gibbs grinned.

"So we need to make love in the basement?"

"That definitely sounds good."

Tony's green eyes searched the steely blue. "Everything still okay?"

Gibbs could sense the worry in Tony's voice.

"I love you." Gibbs sighed. "And all I can think about right now is taking you again. Right here, right now."

"I wouldn't stop you." Tony grinned.

"I know you wouldn't." Gibbs chuckled giving Tony a quick kiss.

"But you want coffee."

"Yes." Gibbs' hands ran down and squeezed Tony's ass. "But believe I will have you later."

"Promise?" Tony sighed, rubbing his body against Gibbs.

"Oh yeah." Gibbs growled.

"Door wasn't locked."

Gibbs and Tony both turned when they heard the familiar voice.

"That has to change." Tony balked.

"Probably a good idea." Fornell nodded. "This a bad time?"

"No." Gibbs sighed, not moving to release Tony.

"I'll go take a shower." Tony kissed Gibbs' cheek and stepped out of his arms.

Gibbs patted Tony's ass as he walked away.

Tony glanced back over his shoulder, eyebrow raised.

Fornell tried to hide his grin as Tony went to walk by.

"If you're ever looking for a date." Tony shrugged. "I know some guys."

The grin faded and Fornell stood up straighter. He glanced at Gibbs. "You tell him that?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Please." Tony chuckled walking by and heading upstairs.

Fornell shook his head. "He's gonna be a smart ass towards me all the time now isn't he?"

"Probably." Gibbs smirked then poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Fornell. "Why are you here?"

"Heard your boy almost got shot."

Gibbs nodded, ignoring the boy comment.

"And that you played the night in shining armor." Fornell grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs took another sip of coffee.

"So I'm guessing by DiNozzo's happy mood." Fornell chuckled. "And you being so...well how you always are. That last night was the night?"

Gibbs didn't say anything, but then slowly a half smirk played across his lips.

Fornell smiled. "Told you."

"Yeah." Gibbs shook his head. "It's um...overwhelming."

"Good overwhelming?" Fornell looked slightly concerned.

"Yeah."

"Damn I'm gonna have to start knocking now." Fornell sighed.

"The door will be locked from now on." Gibbs chuckled.

"Good to see you happy Jethro."

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Been a long time."

"You've been an unhappy bastard the whole time I've known you!"

They both started laughing.

"We all need to have dinner one night." Gibbs glanced at Fornell.

Fornells eyebrows went up. "Okay."

"I want you two to get along, get to know each other."

"Okay." Fornell rubbed his chin. "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Jesus Tobias!" Gibbs groaned.

"Seriously. I know we're friends but you wanting me to get to know the guy your involved with." Fornell shrugged. "That's, it means a lot."

"Are you gonna wanna hug me?" Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Stop being all sappy."

"You can't just let it be a moment can you? Have to be a bastard!" Fornell shook his head. "I thought love would change you. But it hasn't!"

"It's not gonna change me." Gibbs refilled his coffee cup.

"Oh it's changed you."

Gibbs and Fornell both looked towards the voice. Tony was dressed and leaning against the wall to the kitchen.

"Did he tell you what he did for me the other day?" Tony asked looking at Fornell.

"No. What?" Fornell smirked.

"A private ride on Airwolf."

"Airwolf?" Fornell glanced at Gibbs then back at Tony.

"Yeah the TV show that-"

"I know what it is." Fornell glared at Gibbs. "You know I love that show. You know someone that has an Airwolf replica?"

Gibbs nodded.

"You're an Airwolf fan?" Tony looked surprised.

"Yeah. And he knows that." Fornell shot Gibbs another glare. "Never invited me to see Airwolf."

"Well, I do give him certain rewards that you don't." Tony smirked.

"Hey I've done a lot for less." Fornell snickered.

"Tobias!" Gibbs snapped. "That is so wrong."

"Joking." Fornell quickly added. "Sorry, your not my type Jethro."

"Thank God." Gibbs sighed.

"HEY!" Fornell held up his hands. "I'm a hell of a catch!"

"You must be I saw the guy you were with a few months ago." Tony grinned.

Fornell stared at Tony. "How?"

"Saw you at Twist. The club on Sinclair." Tony grinned.

"You hanging out at the gay clubs?"

"I told you I have friends, gay friends." Tony folded his arms across his chest. "Had a birthday party there. I saw you at a booth with the guy. He was good looking."

"Eric." Fornell sighed. "Such a nice-"

"ENOUGH!" Gibbs barked.

"What?" Fornell smirked. "I was gonna say personality."

"Yeah right." Gibbs snickered.

"I'm sure his big personality is what you liked about him." Tony laughed.

"How did this conversation suddenly become about me?" Fornell scoffed. "You two are the ones playing hide the sausage."

Gibbs shook his head. Tobias Fornell was never subtle.

All three turned slowly at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Tony was the first to speak. "Morning Ducky."

"Morning Tony." Ducky smiled.

Fornell ran his hands down his face.

"Believe me Agent Fornell. I've learned long ago anything said within the walls of this house, never leave." Ducky nodded.

"Thanks." Fornell forced himself to smile.

"I just came to check on Tony."

"Sure thing Ducky." Tony patted Ducky's shoulder. "Living room."

"Sounds good."

As Tony and Ducky made their way into the living room. Gibbs smirked at Fornell.

"Ducky won't say anything."

"I know." Fornell sighed. "But seriously you need to start locking the damn door. You can't even have a private conversation in here anymore!"

#################################################################################

"So Ducky says I'm fine, but just take it easy for another day." Tony said dropping down next to Gibbs on the couch.

"Good."

Leaning against Gibbs, Tony immediately felt the arm around him drawing him closer, then a kiss on the top of his head.

"Then we'll just stay in and relax today."

"I'm staying?" Tony asked, wanting to stay but not wanting to be that guy that just hung around.

"Yeah." Gibbs paused. "Unless you have a problem with that."

"No." Tony sighed. "Just don't wanna be clingy guy."

Gibbs laughed. "You're not." Truth was he wanted Tony here, didn't want to let him go.

"If I start to be. Please head slap me." Tony chuckled sliding down and putting his head in Gibbs' lap.

Smiling down at Tony, Gibbs combed his fingers through the thick mess of hair. "I will."

"If I'm staying, I need to pick up a few things from my apartment."

"Take the truck."

"That's right my car is still at work." Tony completely forgot. With the concussion, painkillers, making love to Gibbs not having the car had slipped his mind.

"You can get it on Monday."

"I'm staying till Monday?" That was a surprise. Two days, alone with the man he loved. Tony couldn't ask for more.

"Yeah. So go get what you need."

"I won't be long." Tony sat up about to climb off the couch when Gibbs grabbed him, kissing him deeply. Smiling, Tony drew back. "I'll hurry."

Gibbs chuckled. "You do that."

#################################################################################

About ninety minutes, that's how long it took before Tony pulled the truck back into the driveway. Walking back into the house, Tony dropped his duffel bag just inside the door.

"Gibbs you hungry? Thought I could order...lunch." Tony paused as he saw the Chinese take out containers on the table, a couple beers, and an envelope with his name laying on one of the plates. Shaking his head, he made his way over and picked up the envelope. Sliding a folded piece of paper from inside he opened it and read the message.

_You've made me coffee,_

_Know how I like my eggs_

_You have given me countless minutes of joy._

_But the most important thing you've done,_

_Is take my broken heart and make it whole._

_You are mine and I am yours._

_We are a tangled lace of love._

_I love you Tony._

_Your secret admirer._

A wide smile lit Tony's face, then he realized the envelope still felt heavy. Tipping it upside down, a key fell out. He looked at it confused.

"It's a key to the front door."

Tony spun around, Gibbs standing a few steps behind him.

"Okay." Tony was still confused.

"That doors gonna be locked from now on." Gibbs paused taking a step towards Tony. "And I want you to understand I always want you here. Whenever you wanna be here, for as long as you wanna be."

"You sure about that?"

Gibbs nodded and took the final step closing the distance between them.

"Isn't the point to lock the door when we're here together?" Tony grinned.

"Locking it all the time will make people understand." Gibbs paused. "No more just walking in."

"You plan to explain the reason behind this sudden need to lock your door?"

"I do." Gibbs nodded knowing Tony didn't expect him to want to tell people about their relationship so soon.

"Wow surprised."

Taking Tony in his arms, Gibbs smiled. "They'll find out, you know that. Ziva and Tim, their good investigators. Abby, well she'll just bug the hell out of us because she'll sense we're hiding something. And Ducky already knows."

"Right." Tony sighed, putting his hands on Gibbs' chest and pushing him gently towards the stairs.

Gibbs smirked. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes." Tony smiled.

"Just not for Chinese food."

"No." Pushing Gibbs against the wall by the steps, Tony leered down Gibbs' body. "I think you know what I'm hungry for."

"Oh I do." Gibbs growled.

"Good then you won't put up a fight." Tony smirked as he started to undo Gibbs' jeans.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun." Gibbs grinned, spinning Tony around and slamming him against the wall. He took his turn undoing Tony's pants.

"Is the door locked?" Tony snickered.

"Gibbs it's us-" Abby stopped as she stepped inside the door. McGee and Ziva right behind her.

"Um that would be a no." Gibbs paused. "The door is not locked."

"And that would be a yes." Abby grinned. "They are definitely sleeping together."

Gibbs stepped back and looked at Tony. "You upstairs."

"But-"

"UPSTAIRS NOW!" Gibbs barked.

Tony smirked. "Fine!" And headed upstairs.

"And you three. The door will be locked from now on. Understood?"

All three nodded.

"Now go home." Gibbs snapped pointing back out the door.

Abby raised her hand. "Gibbs can I-"

"OUT NOW!" Gibbs yelled pushing the door closed on them. Once the three were on the porch, the door shut, he locked it and shook his head.

"That was-"

"WOW!" Abby grinned cutting off McGee. "But I totally get it now!"

"Get what?" Ziva asked.

"What started all this." Abby smirked. "Tony is Gibbs' secret admirer."

#################################################################################

"Everything okay?" Tony asked as Gibbs walked into the bedroom.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed, seeing Tony already in bed under the covers.

"You got rid of them awfully quick."

Gibbs nodded, kicking off his shoes and pulling his shirt over his head. "You better be naked under those covers."

Tony smirked. "Not even remotely upset that they found out this way?"

"No." Gibbs slipped off his jeans and boxers, then stood next to the bed looking down at Tony.

"And yes." Tony pushed back the covers and smiled. "I'm naked."

Crawling over Tony's body, Gibbs pulled the blanket over them.

"I still can't believe you are so calm about all this?" Tony looked up at Gibbs.

"I love you." Gibbs sighed. "I want everyone to know that."

That heart stopping DiNozzo smile lit up the room. "Just like that?"

"Yeah." Gibbs said as his lips dropped to Tony's throat.

"You did lock the door right?" Tony chuckled.

"Yes." Gibbs balked.

"Good because I don't want any more interruptions." Tony smirked.

"Neither do I."

"Jethro?"

The whispered tone with which Tony spoke his name, made Gibbs draw back and look down at his lover.

"I love you."

"I know."

With a quick push, Gibbs was suddenly sprawled on the bed, Tony on top of him glaring down.

"But if you ever order me around like you did earlier, when we are not at work." Tony scowled. "I will-"

"What?" Gibbs grinned running his hands up Tony's back. "Punish me?"

"Yes." Tony sighed.

"That could be fun." Gibbs wiggled his eyebrows.

Tony chuckled and shook his head. "You never cease to surprise me."

"Good." Gibbs grabbed Tony's ass and yanked the younger man down. "Now shut up and make love to me."

"Oh you are so in for it now." Tony smirked as he attached himself to Gibbs' throat.

Tossing his head back, Gibbs surrendered to the overwhelming desire. There was no more worry, no more thought, only love and happiness. Something he had wanted and missed for so long.


End file.
